10 years apart continued
by Jessiec2468
Summary: New username and I'm finishing my story 10 years apart. Intense Spashley!
1. Across the country

**10 years apart continuation!**

**Sorry for the fans who were getting into the story 10 years apart. I cancelled my email account so I had to make a new fanfic account and so on. This time I have a REAL excuse and that would be my parents kicked me out a year ago on my 18****th**** birthday when I was writing this story because I came out to them. I fled to NY and my girlfriend's parents basically took me under their wing. Since I'm done finals and needing a pleasant break from college I will be posting a lot more of this story! Sorry for the longest delay ever! I truly apologize and will finish this story…I Promise! **

**Oh and little warning…I will be starting in a different time, in other words skipping a year or two so its almost like I'm starting fresh with the same story I don't own anything from South of Nowhere but the characters I made/make up.**

Spencer's POV

I sit in campus on a stoned bench just looking at the students walking to their destination…class. I stare back down at my sketchpad looking at my new drawing I started in one of my art classes. If you haven't guessed already I decided to be an Art major since I love it. Now I know I never talked about it. It was a hidden talent that I never paid much attention to till my senior year in an art class I took. It was then where I realized I was good and it really made me happy. So I dropped the soccer and dance and stuck with art. I now attend NYU and am far away from everyone!

What you really must be wondering is where is Ashley and why the hell did I go to school all the way in New York instead of being in California with her and my dad. Well if you remember my good brother that turned bad, Jake, then you will know that he did win in the end. His jealous rage caused by me taking my bestfriend (which she also became kind of like my girlfriend) away from him made Jake snap. Even though I still believe he took her from me, she was my friend first even if I left for New Jersey with my mom. So he called my mom and told her everything. He told her that I was a lesbian and Ashley corrupted my mind. Lame but she bought it and freaked. Next thing I know she is blaming this on my dad and has me shipped back to NJ. I was so mad at my brother that I took it out on everyone, including Ashley. My worst mistake, I left on a bad note and tore up any relationship I built back up with her. I finished high school in NJ and applied to every college away from my mother and her menacing husband Ben. She wasn't too happy about it but when I got into NYU she was so ecstatic to show it off to all of her friends that I'm pretty sure she didn't give a shit how far I would be…what a great mom! When she found out I was going to be an Art major and not some lawyer or something she wasn't happy but Ben stood by my side and said I needed to do what I loved. For that moment I liked him, but a minute and that's all, I still didn't like him. So here I am starting fresh and concentrating on my career. I vowed to myself that nothing would get in the way and definitely not some stupid relationship that will just keep me out of focus.

As I continue with my sketch my phones starts to buzz and I look at who's calling. Its my sister Alyssa and I pick up. "Hello little sis, what can I do for you?" I say in a cheery voice excited to talk to my sister. It has been a couple months that I actually spoke to her on the phone. We've talked here and there on Facebook but I have been so busy with school.

"Spencer I miss you and I know that your Spring break is coming up next week and I really want to see you!" Alyssa said. I then heard my dad in the background and soon he started to talk on the phone.

"Honey, we are on three way right now. I miss you and I wanted to ask you something?" My father said. I could tell there was an excited tone to his voice as well as Alyssa's.

"Yeah what's up with you too? You both seem anxious or excited about something…spit it out and I will be glad to answer this question of yours dad."

"Ask her dad!" Said Alyssa impatiently, which only made me anxious to hear what he had to ask.

"Okay I'm getting to it Lyss…" he paused and then continued, "Spence, I spoke to your mother and she said that for your spring break you can come up here and visit but it was up to you."

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wanted to go so badly but then I remembered how I left things in California and how Jake and I are pretty much enemies now. He is now a senior…I think, I really try to forget everything about him but I'm pretty sure I am two years ahead of him so that means he's still living at home ugh! I really want to see my dad though and of course Lyss, but I absolutely do not want to see Ashley. I can't. I would just ruin everything I worked and built up. I was cut off by my intense thinking process…

"Honey? Are you okay?" My dad asked with a worried tone now.

"Y-yeah dad sorry I was just thinking about it." I answered.

"Well?" Chimed Alyssa too excited for actual sentences.

"Okay yes I will come."

**Well that is my introduction to my continuing story! I hope you guys like it and please leave feedback it makes me happy and motivates me! I basically made Spencer me with the whole Art major and finding out I loved it but I realized I was a soccer and dance freak at one time so I went with a mixture of my life story and hers lol FEEDBACK PLEASE! And Thank you for being super patient haha! **

**Oh and PS if you haven't read the story and you want to touch base on details and background, go to the search bar and type in 10 years apart. I think my username was woahhjess or something like that. Thanks!**


	2. Dangerous California Jail

**Here's another chapter, I'm going to keep them coming and not let you guys wait! I don't own SON.**

**A Mind That Sits Still: lol I know Alyssa wasn't much in the last story or these two chapters but you wait and see ;)**

"_Okay I'm getting to it Lyss…" he paused and then continued, "Spence, I spoke to your mother and she said that for your spring break you can come up here and visit but it was up to you." _

_I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wanted to go so badly but then I remembered how I left things in California and how Jake and I are pretty much enemies now. He is now a senior…I think, I really try to forget everything about him but I'm pretty sure I am two years ahead of him so that means he's still living at home ugh! I really want to see my dad though and of course Lyss, but I absolutely do not want to see Ashley. I can't. I would just ruin everything I worked and built up. I was cut off by my intense thinking process…_

"_Honey? Are you okay?" My dad asked with a worried tone now._

"_Y-yeah dad sorry I was just thinking about it." I answered._

"_Well?" Chimed Alyssa too excited for actual sentences. _

"_Okay yes I will come." _

After getting off the phone with my father and Alyssa I soon found myself packing clothes for California. Even though I had a week left before Spring Break I knew I would be overwhelmed with my two art projects due Friday and that packing would need to be done ASAP. I can't help but to think about Ashley and what school she is attending. I soon wipe off the thought and refocus on the task at hand.

I then hear my roommate come into my room…"Spence, what are you packing for?" This is Riley my roommate and amazing friend. We met our freshman year in NYU and clicked ever since. Instead of dorming we decided to get an apartment together for our second year and honestly it was the best decision we've ever made.

"Well my dad talked to my mom and to make a long story short I am flying to California this weekend to visit." I answered still packing and not looking up at her.

"Wait, isn't your asshole of a brother going to be there and what about Ashley? I thought you were going to stay away and start completely over?" I didn't realize that Riley was actually really concerned and didn't want to see me get hurt…and that's when I had the best idea EVER!

"Um you're coming with me." This came out as an order and not a question.

She stared at me puzzled and in deep thought. "What are you crazy? So then I can knock your brother out and end up in California jail? Do you know what I am capable of?" She went on a rant about jails and how she wouldn't survive in one and that she honestly didn't want to face these people. Meanwhile I was almost done packing most of my things and trying not to laugh and the absurd things Riley was saying.

"Honestly Ri, I don't know why you are even making an argument, you know in the end your coming with me and that you're not going to kill my brother or end up in your imaginary dangerous California jail." I ended that sentence with a famous Spencer smile and next thing I know she is squealing about packing and how much fun we are going to have…was she not just explaining the dangers of this trip to me?

Thursday morning…

"Spence can I come in?" Asked Riley as she barges in.

"What the hell is the point of you asking me if you can come in as you come in…do you not understand that that defeats the purpose of your question?" I stated. I really got used to her personality all in all. I actually love it, it's different and one of the best traits about her. Riley doesn't know if she's gay or straight, all she knows is when she finds the right person then that's it case closed. I'm actually surprised she hasn't found that special someone. Ri is hot! Shes average height with really tan skin and long dark brown hair. She works out like a fiend and honestly her body is amazing. I could never be with her though, we were just perfect as bestfriends and why would I ruin that type of perfect relationship?

"Yeah whatever. Anyways I have a quick question." She said with several bikinis in her hand. "Is there a beach close by and will we be going to them? She asked.

"Yes and yes." Is all I said. I am trying to finish my last project of a butterfly flying off of a beautiful lilly all in PrismaColor pencils. I was almost done but still had some final touches to do.

"Oh and another question."

"Oh help me god…" I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, heard that asshole. Are we going to party or something or am I just going to have one of those spring breaks where I come back and have to lie to everyone that I had a blast where I don't even remember what I did?" She said all in one breath.

I just stared at her amazed. "Please don't tell me your those type of losers? We will party…I'm sure there will be some type of adventure waiting for us." Which was true, we somehow always got into some type of trouble or adventure that left me speechless in the end.

She stared at me with a mock look, "I am not a loser, but I do like having a fabulous spring break story to tell people."

All I could do was shake my head and try not to roll my eyes at her.

I soon finished and then helped Riley make dinner. As we were making dinner we made our plans for departure tomorrow.

"Okay so the plane leaves at 11:30 in the morning tomorrow and I just have to drop off my projects to Mrs. Dupont. So meet me here and we will take my car to the airport." I said thinking our plans through to make sure it was correct.

"You're getting your car shipped to Cali right?" Asked Riley.

"Yeah, pass me the pasta sauce, thanks. So then we should be there after the car leaves and I am getting our luggage shipped to the house." I explained.

"Luggage shipped? Really? You can't just throw it in the car…?"

I laughed. "No silly, I did that last time and it just saves me time. Plus after plane rides I get tired and annoyed to do anything that involves too much labor, besides with all the shit your packing it's going to take four men to carry all your shit."

We eventually finished making dinner and ate while watching a movie on tv. Off to bed it was for me!

In California…

"Wait dad! Your trying to tell me Spencer is going to be here for spring break? Are you kidding me I can't deal with her, why the hell does she have to come here?" Screamed Jake.

"What the fuck is your problem Jake!" Said Alyssa running down the steps hearing the commotion from her room.

"Both of you watch your mouths. And second, Jake I am not going to deal with your bullshit, neither am I going to deal with your jealousy rage towards Spencer and Ashley. Besides there is no more Ashley and Spencer because of you! You know what go to your room, I am not discussing this with you because honestly I don't care what you think. Leave!" Roared Arthur. He was furious about how his son's attitude has changed and how his daughter was basically dragged back to New Jersey because of Jake.

Jake stomped right up the stairs pissed that his sister was coming over for more than a week. As he walked to his room he mumbled curse words and horrible things about his sister. "…and this time I won't be so easy on the situation. If she so much as speaks to her again I will have her permanently out of Ashley's life." He reached his phone and dialed the numbers he memorized.

"Ash it's me Jake."

**What did you think? I need reviews in order to post more! **


	3. Meet my better side minus one

**Thanks for the lovely reviews they really make me happy and I look forward to reading them Well I am going to be updating quickly as long as I get reviews! **

**I Mind That Sits Still: See you just need some patience, and I think you will like this chapter lol**

**Irishgrl33: I am glad that I'm back and thank you for continuing to read my story :) You will evetually see why Ashley is STILL talking to Jake.**

I woke up this morning pretty excited. Riley was running back and forth worried she didn't have everything she needed. I went and dropped off my two projects and now here we are on the Spirit Airline heading to LAX. Ri passed out and I'm just here sketching. I honestly don't know if I'm nervous, scared or excited. Maybe a little bit of both. All I know is that I have my bestfriend here with me and if anything happens she will stick by my side.

"We will be arriving to LAX in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for riding Spirit Airlines." Said the pilot. It seemed like déjà vu and I was coming to California to stay with my dad forever. Thinking about everything that happened made me so angry and embarrassing to myself, I barely put up a fight.

A tired Riley looked up at me, " I just heard the pilot speak…are we crashing or something?"

"Yes Riley we are crashing right now…we are landing in five minutes." I said amused at her sleepy state and stupidness.

"Dad!" Alyssa called out.

"Yes honey? Are you okay?" Asked Arthur concerned running up to her room. She sat on her bed with a sad and confused look.

"Dad I think I have something to tell you…but I'm not sure if its 100%."

"What is it Lyss, you know you can tell me anything." Said her father with a knowing look.

"Okay…give me a second…okay…I think I'm gay." Her eyes were closed now scared to see her father's expression. Even though Spencer's gay and he's perfectly okay with it how would he react with two daughters being gay? She then heard him laugh.

"Well I could have done that for you! Come here and give me a hug, I'm glad you told me Lyss. You and Spencer are so much alike that I caught on the qualities of you possibly being gay. And I am more than okay with it." Arthur said with a smile now holding her in his arms.

"I Love you dad"

"I Love you too Lyss." Arthur got up from her bed and started walking to the door.

"Dad?"

He turned around and gave her a look to go ahead.

"Don't tell Jake."

Meanwhile…

"I honestly love your new car." Said Riley. We are on way now to my Dad's house and I can't wait to see him and Lyss. My new truck not car is actually the Range Rover. I know your thinking I'm so spoiled but I actually won it at a raffle in the mall. Pure Luck! The best thing about it is, it's under my name and so is the insurance so my parents can't take it away.

"I honestly love my new car too! Are you nervous to meet the better half of my family…well besides one misfit?" I asked.

"Not nervous, I'm excited Spence. Your family to me so that makes them family. Tell me about your dad and sister."

That made me smile. "Well my dad is the best! He is a amazing cook and just opened up a four star restaurant in LA. He understands me and stood by me when I came out. My sister is sort of like a mini me," Riley looked at me with that oh god help me face not another Spencer, "she is smart, funny, also a artist, and she is the best sister ever…I miss her so much." Talking about her made me realize how much I missed her. I protected her all my life from little bullies when we were young. She is my everything.

"It's actually her birthday on Tuesday, she will be 17." I just remembered. Which reminds me I have to get her a gift.

It only took us twenty minutes to get to my dad's house. Déjà vu again. Its been another three years since I've seen them all face to face. Then I see Alyssa running out of the house. I jump out of the car and run up to her and hug her.

"Lyss I missed you so fucking much! You've gotten so big and holy shit nice boobs!" Alyssa was definitely the looker. She was my height 5'5, long dirty blonde hair, blue and gray eyes and that California tan.

"Wow thanks Spence." Said Alyssa sarcastically. "But I missed you so much too and I have to tell you someth…" She was then staring behind me at what I was guessing was Riley.

"Hi." Is all that Riley said. When the hell did she ever get shy? Never! "Oh I'm Riley, Spencer's bestfriend" She shook Alyssa's hand.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, Spencer's sister…oh wait you already knew that," said Lyss with a nervous laugh.

"Ew you two are acting weird." I said. I then see my dad coming out of the house.

"Dad!" I ran up to him and jumped on him. Tears started to build up, "Dad I missed you so much."

"I missed you too my love." We stood there for a minute till he noticed Riley.

"Ah and this must be the infamous Riley. I've heard so much about you." Said my dad pulling her to a hug.

"Mr.C it's a pleasure to finally meet the father of my crazy ass bestfriend." Said Riley not nervous or shy at all…this is the Riley I know. So why the hell was she acting strange towards my sister.

We all sat on the deck by the pool after my dad gave us a tour of the new house, well mansion, that he got a year ago. It was beautiful, and this landscaped in-ground pool has me wanting to live here.

"Dad this place beautiful, I'm guessing your restaurant is doing great?" I said looking at the small waterfall falling into the pool from the Jacuzzi.

"Yes it's doing so great that I am at the process of building a chain restaurant in Beverly Hills." I could see the happiness in my dad's face when he said this. It only made me even more happy.

"Dad that's great! You have to take me there!" I then heard Riley clear her throat…

"Oh and Riley too!" I then said.

"Of course! I already made the restaurant reserve a table for tomorrow night!" Stated my dad. We stayed out there for a little longer till it got late. Riley and I got our own rooms adjacent from either on the top floor. Our bags came not too long after we got here so we were unpacking now. We made plans for tomorrow morning to head to the beach and then come back home and get ready for dinner. Riley, Alyssa and I were going. You know it seems so weird how those two are acting towards eachother. Then Ri walked in…

"Spence I love your family! Thank god your brother is sleeping over his friends house tonight, I don't think I had the energy to handle him today."

"I knew you would love them. Ugh thank god he isn't here, I don't think I could handle him either. Wait what's going on with you and my sister?" I said with my interrogating look.

"What? Nothing. Why are you asking me questions? Ew, your annoying." And with that fast talk she walked out of my room. Holy shit! She likes my fucking sister!

I walked passed her room and right into Alyssa's. I sat on her bed while she drew her chair that was sitting in her room. Her realism was getting so good and I was impressed.

"That's amazing Lyss."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"So you had to tell me something…" I waited.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

I laughed. "Nice try Lyss. You said you had to tell me something when you were cut off by my bestfriend. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were drooling."

"You're crazy Spence. But I do have to tell you something, that I already told dad when you were on the way here from NJ…" she paused for a moment, "I'm gay Spence. I've known for a while now but I was afraid to tell anyone."

I understood what she was going through and could only smile and hug her. I whispered to her, "I will always be here for you no matter what." With that we all went to sleep.

Saturday Morning…

I woke up to have both girls running around getting all of their beach stuff ready. And then Riley my dearest bestfriend barged into my room and jumped onto me.

"Wake up my lovely muffin!" She screamed. And that's when I tackled her.

"I'm going to kill you Ri!"

We always have these little wrestling matches but they are usually intense in the morning or when I'm napping, but either way it's when I'm sleeping and that's cheating!

"Okay okay! Just get ready and hurry up, your dad made us breakfast." She said tying back her bathing suit top since I pulled the string. I always did that but Ri never minded, she was way too comfortable with her body to actually care to be infront of me naked.

We all went downstairs and right to a table next to the pool outside. Dad made us everything you would have at a bed and breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and drinks. Riley and I went straight for the coffee. We became addicts in the middle of our freshman year of college. Doesn't every student though?

"Thanks dad, I've missed waking up to this every morning." I told him, while sipping my coffee.

"Mr. C, this is amazing, can I live with you please?" Said Riley with egg and toast stuffed into her mouth.

He chuckled. "Riley please call me Arthur, and it would be my honor if you stayed with us, you're like family." This made her smile. Riley's parents died three years ago in a horrible freak accident. They were driving through a bad area when a man jumped in front of the car and shot it four times. For some reason the control of the car freaked which then had them swerving right into a brick building. The car exploded on impact. She doesn't know any other family so I'm all she has.

Riley was just about to answer when Jake walked outside and someone was behind him.

"Mm is that bacon I smell." He said

And once they came in view I saw exactly who it was following him…Ashley.

**I hope you guys love it :) Please leave me feedback and tell me what you think. Don't be shy ;)**


	4. Beautiful Restaurant, and The Film Cast

**Thank you guys for the feedback :) I'm actually writing this story day by day, god knows how I'm doing that plus my art project and work. But I don't want you all to keep waiting for too long! This chapter is a little longer but it needed to be! I hope you guys like it!**

_Riley was just about to answer when Jake walked outside and someone was behind him._

"_Mm is that bacon I smell." He said _

_And once they came in view I saw exactly who it was following him…Ashley._

"Oh look who we have here. Spencey and oh hello sexy, I'm Jake." Said Jake walking up to Riley and getting ready to shake her hand.

"If you touch me I will probably vomit." Said Riley with a disgusted look.

"Great another lesbo in this house. Anyways Ashley and I were just dropping by to get my beach stuff." Stated Jake. I didn't know which one was going to jump out of the chair to kick his ass, Riley or me. I looked at Alyssa and all I saw was fear in her eyes, and then I realized what he said…

"Wait your going to the beach? Which one?" I asked knowing already which one he was going to say.

"Venice beach of course, would I ever go to another?" He said with an attitude.

I groaned. This was the beach we all went to almost everyday, it was by far my favorite and surfrider beach would be way too crowded today so we had to go there too. "We are headed over there too. Try not to taint the water please."

"Huh? What does taint even mean? Is that one of your stupid art sayings?" Wow is all I have to say.

Riley laughed hysterically. No I'm not kidding like she won't stop. "You forgot to tell me he's a straight up dumbass too!" She said inbetween laughs.

"You know what whatever. Just don't bother us alright?" And with that he turned around and walked back inside. Ashley then looked at me, anger shown in her eyes. And that just raged me. How can she give me that look? She's hanging out with that asshole, she betrayed me. How could she do that? Riley seemed to notice my internal battle and grabbed my hand. Ashley looked down at our hands and just walked back inside. She must think we're dating. Good, stupid bitch.

Once they left we finished eating and headed off to my next nightmare. I just knew Jake would sit close by to watch my every move. We drove in my truck and all I could do was grip the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white.

"Spence, please don't let those idiots ruin your time. This is about us having fun and relaxing from hell. Please do this for Lyss and I." Said Riley. I looked back through my rear view mirror and saw Alyssa smiling at Riley. All I could do was smile…my little sister had a crush on my bestfriend.

I realized that Ri was right. I couldn't let them stop me from having fun, and that's what we were going to do. "I love when you actually make sense Ri. I love you both."

We finally got to the beach, and to my surprise it was more packed then I thought it would be. We finally found a spot close to the water. I knew that Jake would be waiting in the parking lot and follow me to a spot close enough to my group.

"You know it's like paparazzi." Stated Alyssa, looking at Jake and Ashley staring at us. "It actually makes you feel a little famous right?" Riley and I laughed at her comment and we laid our towels down and started to tan.

I dozed off into a state of relaxation. You know when you lay down and your body is so relaxed but you're not sleeping, you can hear everything. Yeah that's what I was feeling. I heard Riley and my sister flirting with each other and to my surprise it made me happy. I started to get a little too hot and decided to jump into the water.

"Hey I'm going to cool off, you guys want to join me?" I asked. They both looked up at me.

"We'll be there in a sec Spence, I'm just telling Lyss that story of you and I getting locked out of the dorm and roaming off of campus to a strip club."

"You're so annoying. You two better be in there in two minutes." And with that said, Riley was back into her story.

I went up to the water and stood where the waves were settling in on my feet. The water was that perfect temperature where you're not running away from it and it's not too hot where you feel like a clam boiling. I soon start walking in and diving right into a wave. A moment after the love birds come join me and we are in a intense game who can body surf the furthest to the shore. We finally got tired and walked out of the water back to our towels. As we were walking back someone bumped into my shoulder. I looked back and saw Ashley looking at me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going." Said Ashley smirking at me. I honestly don't know why she is acting like this towards me but it's really starting to piss me off. So I grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around.

"What the fuck is your problem Ash? Why are you acting like this towards me and what the hell are you doing hanging around my brother?"

"Don't touch me! You know exactly what you did! You're a fucking liar." And before she could say anything else Jake was telling her to stop talking to me and was pulling her away.

Riley and Alyssa ran to my side, "Are you okay, what just happened?" Said my little sister.

"Is this my day that I'm going to California jail?" Said Riley now walking up to Ashley. She faced her and stood real close.

"You need to back off of Spencer. She did nothing to you and your hanging with the bad guy? She loved you. You fucking bitch. She deserves better anyways." And with that Riley walked around and began to walk back towards me. This was so embarrassing, I felt all eyes on our little match and I hated it.

"Do you need your girlfriend to fight your own battles Spencer?" Jake said chiming in. He stood by Ashley now.

With that Riley turned around and went right into his face. "If you ever say anything about my BESTFRIEND again so help you god. I know everything you did, you're just those pathetic little boys who shoot up steroids, gets angry at life, has jealous rages and loses the girlfriend because your sister is hot enough to do that. How does that make you feel that a lesbian stole your girlfriend? It must make you feel like some man right? HA! You don't know who you're messing with, and I'd watch your back."

Jake went to go grab her but Ashley pulled him back. "Jake it's not worth it. Some guy in this beach will grab you off of her and beat you down. Just stop and let's go." She calmed him down enough to grab their stuff and leave. She looked back at me one last time and drove off.

"Honestly I want to kill someone. I am so fired up. How can she do this, I don't want her to hurt you Spence. Spence are you okay?" Riley asked me. I was just lost and upset at the sametime, I nodded my head and walked back to my towel. I laid there with my Ipod plugged in, my mind racing. Why was she acting this way towards me? Why does she hate me? What the hell did I do to make her have this grudge against me? I ended up dozing off till Alyssa woke me up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lyss asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?"

"I think we should be heading back now to get ready." Said Riley.

We packed up our stuff and headed to my truck. The drive home was silent on my part. Riley was telling Lyss how she could have kicked Jake's ass with no problem. They tried getting me to join in on conversations or tell me everything was going to be okay, but I just wasn't in the mood.

We finally got home and I walked right into the house and right passed Jake and Ashley watching TV.

"The Lesbos are home!" Screamed Jake, enough for the whole damn house to hear.

"Jake you're so immature, like watch your fucking show and mind your own damn business." Said Alyssa. I've never seen her stick up for herself towards Jake. "I'm sick of your bullshit towards Spencer and every lesbian in the world. I just wanted to let you know, both of your sisters are gay. I was afraid that you were going to find out, but you know what I don't care, I'm proud of who I am and you can't do anything about it!" She now was shouting. Her eyes were now filling up with water. She turned around and went straight upstairs to her room. Riley followed her up.

"She's kidding right?" Asked Jake the anger in his eyes.

"No she's not." Is all I said to him.

"You fucking turned her gay too! You sick fuck, you will pay for that!"

"You can't turn someone gay Jake, if that was possible I would have hired a gay man to turn you long ago. Ashley I need to talk to you."

"You're not talking to her. I won't allow that. You hurt her. You left her twice!" Said Jake.

"What are you, her boyfriend? Is she your slave or something? ...You know what I changed my mind. I moved on so I just don't give a shit anymore." I went right upstairs to go get ready for dinner.

I got a phone call from my dad saying that Jake was coming and he was bringing Ashley. I protested but my dad is really trying to keep this family together. He's upset with what Jake did to Ashley and I, and I have a feeling he is only trying to get us back together. I got off the phone with him and went to my two love birds.

"Hey guys Jake and Ashley are coming to dinner."

"Wait what? Why?" Asked Lyss.

"Because dad is trying to make things work. Please just do this for dad. We will not start any trouble," as I said this I stared right at Riley, "and we will be polite and focus on my father." They both nodded and went right back to getting ready. I decided on wearing a light wash skinny jean, my favorite heels, and a black silk halter top from Georgie. I topped that off with bracelets and earrings, my make-up done and my hair wavy. I looked in the mirror…

"Holy shit Spence you look fucking hot!"

I turned around to see my bestfriend looking gorgeous than ever. She was wearing a medium wash skinny jean with slight rips, but not too much, with a top to die for. Her hair was straightened and her make-up done so well. My sister walked right next to her and was wearing something similar.

"We all look hot!" Said Alyssa with a grin.

"Yeah so maybe we should be one of those Charlie's Angels entrances where the wind is blowing in our hair and we are walking next to eachother." Said Riley smiling at her own idea. The sad part was she secretly wanted to do it, I could tell.

"How about we make a entrance, but none of your ideas involving embarrassment?" I asked.

"Hm…Okay deal!"

We got into my truck and drove off to my dad's restaurant. When we finally got there is was packed.

"Wow this place is beautiful." I said in awe. There was a outside deck with beautiful tables and landscape everywhere. A pond was in the center of the deck with a water fall connected to the roof. I've never seen anything like it. The restaurant was called Ratoku's after my dad's great grandfather who also had a restaurant. When we walked in we were greeted by the hostess that recognized us as the Carlin girls. She seated us in a beautiful VIP room that had glass doors open. Outside was almost like a maze of bushes and flowers. Jake and Ashley were already seated. When Ashley saw me she looked me up and down and then looked away. My dad then came in.

"You all look so beautiful." Said my father kisses us all on the head.

"Arthur this place is amazing, I've never seen such a well landscaped restaurant in my life!" Explained Riley.

"I'm glad you guys love it. We have our own private waiter who will only attend to us so the wait isn't too long." My dad said. We ordered drinks and then got into small talk about school. Then my brother had to be a smartass…

"So Spence what school actually accepted you for that pathetic art you do?" Asked my brother with a smirk on his face.

Riley and I looked at eachother and just smiled. "We go to NYU, Riley here got into Tisch. So I don't see her as much on campus but we live together. She's a film major and I'm a art major."

Jake just stared, pissed that we won that fight. Ashley was in awe.

"Wait you got into Tisch?" piped in Ashley, so interested in this conversation.

"Yeah it's been my dream to go there and pursue my career in film. Are you interested in film or something?" Asked Riley.

"Yeah I go to the Acedemy of Art University, and I'm also a film major." Answered Ashley. Riley tried not to get excited that someone had the same passion as her because this person was the enemy.

"Wow we have a whole film cast at this table. Spence what are you doing with art specifically?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well I am under the graphic design program specifically for movie production." I answered her.

"So what would you do?" Asked my brother.

"Well you know in spider-man or harry potter all the graphics of dragons and things that are just not really there? I would design those graphics and so on."

"Cool." Is all Jake said.

"That's great honey, I'm so glad you have your head on your shoulders and you both know what you're doing in your life." Said my dad.

Our food came and we started to eat. I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got out of the stall and washed my hands Ashley came in.

"Spence why did you do it?"

**Please leave me feedback! I will post quicker if I got a lot more!**


	5. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**Thank you everyone for those amazing reviews. I know one person said something about Ashley having the right to be angry. It has nothing to do with Spencer leaving on a bad note, yes Spencer did do that but she left and that was it, she had no choice. Sorry that wasn't clear! Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

Ever since I saw Ashley with Jake that morning at breakfast I tried not to look at her too much. Only now in this bathroom am I really staring at the girl I loved. She was more beautiful than ever. She always had this rocker style and it fit her badass attitude well. Her body was amazing and those eyes, it's those very eyes that I get lost in. She stared at me, the question she asked still lingering in the air. I'm speechless at the beautiful angel in front of me. I couldn't look away or fight the feelings that were rushing back to me.

"Well…"

"Ashley what are you saying?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"You basically pushed me right in front of the bus! How could you blame everything on me?" She asked, but it seemed like pleading. At that very moment I was more confused than ever. I think my face said that too because she's speaking to me again.

"Don't give me that face like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" She yelled. Before I could say anything Riley came bursting in.

"Hey what did I say about backing off? We haven't caused any trouble all night and you want to start a fight and embarrass us all in Arthur's restaurant?" Said Riley. She was by my side now. We always protected each other.

"I just wanted answers okay?" And with that Ashley walked out of the bathroom. For the rest of the dinner I stared at my plate thinking about what Ashley said about blaming everything on her. What did I possibly blame her for? I know I left without saying goodbye, but I was upset and so angry. I had a feeling something was up and I needed closure.

The food was amazing and we all thanked my dad. The ride back home was silent till I spoke up and told Riley and Alyssa what Ashley said to me in the bathroom. They sat there puzzled and in deep thought as was I.

"There must be a mistake or something." Said Alyssa. "You know it was weird how when you left for New Jersey again Ashley was so mad at Jake and the next day they were fine. Something isn't right with that picture."

I thought about what my sister said and Riley then spoke up. "Do you think your brother said something to her?"

"Like what though?" I asked.

"Well it has to be something that made Ashley mad at you and bestfriends with Jake." Stated Alyssa.

"Ugh I don't know! This is so stupid, I didn't come here to play games with Jake and his toys." I said getting annoyed with this whole situation.

We finally got home and all I could think about was that comfortable bed I was going to sleep in. I went right upstairs into my room and fell asleep.

I woke up and stared at the clock…ugh it's only 1:30 in the morning. I get up to go pee. I walk passed Alyssa's room which was cracked open. The lights were on so I slowly opened it a little to see why the hell she was up. The next thing I see is Riley and Alyssa in a deep make out session! They were so into each other they didn't even notice I was standing there watching them. I slowly shut the door and walked to the bathroom. The rest of the night I couldn't sleep. I decided to get my sketchpad and get on with a project I wanted to do. At around seven o'clock I decided to go for a swim. My dad was up and cooking breakfast as usual. I took a shower when I was done, grabbed a piece of toast and left to hit DickBlick Art supply store for some materials and a present for Alyssa.

I arrived at the store when my phone rang…

"What's up Ri?" I asked.

"I miss you! Where are you and why did you leave me!" She said in a whiney, cheery voice.

"I am getting a gift for my sister and I didn't sleep last night so I've been up." I answered.

"Ugh that's right I have to get her something too!"

"All she wants is your tongue down her throat." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

"…what are you talking about?" She is so annoying!

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you both were so into each other last night I could have done jumping jacks in her room and you two would be oblivious!"

"Oh shit! Spence I can explain.." She was then cut off by me.

"Ri, I am really happy for you two! Just please don't hurt her." Honestly I knew she wouldn't hurt Alyssa, she always waited for the one and I saw her in other relationships and she never acted the way she does around Lyss.

She squealed. "Love you Spence, I have to go and think about what I can get her."

"Love you too."

I then had a good idea with what I could get Alyssa. I decided I was going to get her an easel, an art box filled with art supplies like pencils and such, and then a new sketch book since I saw she was on one of her last pages with hers. I checked out and went straight for the mall to do some shopping. By the time I was done I had five bags in my hands filled with clothes and shoes I needed. Yes I needed them!

When I got home and walked into the door Riley took the bags from me, "Thanks bestfriend how did you know I needed stuff from the mall." And she walked right upstairs and into her room. She always did this shit and ended up borrowing something. We were the same size so it worked out. I then heard a scream and my name called by Riley. I jolted upstairs.

I ran into her room but she wasn't there so I went for my room and stopped dead in my tracks…

All my art projects in my two sketch books were all over my room ripped up, including my final project from last semester of Riley with her video camera. My supplies were broken and my pencils were split in half. I then got a text.

"Payback 4 u turning Lyss gay."

**:) I love ending the chapters this way lol! I know it was short compared to my other ones but I had to since my next chapter will be INTENSE…That's a hint ;) Feedback would make my night!**


	6. Destruction, Papa Smurf, and Love

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! This is a much longer chapter then the last and I would love lots of reviews on this one. Don't think this is a close ending to the story, I still have some few tricks up my sleeve before any ending on this story! Lol **

I stood next to Riley frozen in my spot, pain and anger shooting through my body. Alyssa came into the room and let out a gasp. I'm not sure if she spoke to me or Riley but I can't hear a thing. That asshole has gotten into my head once before and put me in a very dark place. I wasn't about to let him put me there for a second time. I stared down at my sketches. A lot of these drawings were made because of my emotions at the time or a memory, all of them had some type of memory.

I picked a piece up, I could only see half of the picture but I knew exactly which one it was and the memory behind this one. It was two flowers bloomed intertwining each other with their vines. There were thorns falling off of the vines and the sun shining down on them. This represented Riley and me, it was how our friendship bloomed and our friendship became intertwined, like we could never fall apart. The thorns are her bad times of not having a family, but they are falling off because she had me. The sun shining on us was her family watching over her. I smiled when I remembered when I showed her this, how she cried and told me I was her bestfriend and we held each other for the longest time. A tear ran down my face and Riley noticed at what picture I was looking at.

The next thing I remember she is walking out of the room mumbling something about really going to jail this time…and then I realized what she said and I ran after her. Jake is by the pool laughing with Ashley when Riley pokes him on the shoulder and he turns around, and then she punched him in the face. I've never seen such a hard hit in my life but it was the crack that made the punch more intense. I wasn't sure if it was her knuckles or his face.

"How the fuck could you do that to her! She worked so hard on those and you fucking destroyed them! You asshole, if no one else is going to stop you I will." Riley screamed, going at him again and pushing him hard which made him trip over a chair. He then got up and went straight for her.

He went to go punch her but Ashley pushed him away…"Jake stop! Don't do this!" She yelled. And then I walked outside and stood there, the ripped picture in my hand. Ashley looked down at it, confused as to what happened.

"All I ever did was be a nice sister to you. Since you were born we were the best of friends. What the hell is your problem Jake? There obviously is something else that is bothering you! You can't make someone gay Jake! I didn't turn our sister gay, but that didn't stop you right? You just had to destroy the one thing that I love, the one thing I work so hard on! You fucking had to rip every single piece of my work I brought here! Does that make you feel like a man Jake? Does it?" I screamed, tears spilling out of my eyes. Alyssa came up to me to stop me but I shrugged her off, not letting him get away with this again. "I fucking let you get your way when mom came to get me. When she took me back I just left without saying goodbye because honestly I couldn't deal with the pain anymore! I said nothing! I went back to New Jersey and heard mom say everything she could to stop me from being gay. I listened and then told her that I never changed who I was, I was born being gay and there is no changing that. But I backed off so you could be happy again and I did it mostly for daddy because god knows the trouble you were putting him through too! You're a sick bastard and a selfish ass and I can't believe my own brother turned on his family. I hate you." With that I slapped him so hard in the face he almost fell back. I turned around to go inside when someone spoke.

"Wait…"

I turned around to see Ashley staring at me.

"You didn't say anything to your mother about me?" She asked, wonder in her eyes.

I looked at her and then spoke. "All I told her was I loved you and that I would never regret that." With that I walked away back inside to clean up my room. It took me about a hour to put all my pictures in a pile and throw out all my supplies that were ruined. When I was about finished my dad walked in. He looked worn out and just upset.

"Spence, I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner to stop Jake from doing this. I really thought he would change back to himself but it seems to not be happening. Riley broke her finger so she went with Alyssa to get that fixed. I will fix this Spencer, I promise." He then walked out of my room and into Jake's. I heard them screaming for a while and then Jake's door slamming. Whatever happened it didn't end well.

I decided to text Riley to see if she was okay. "U ok Ri?"

"I feel grt!" I chuckled at her response.

"I need u."

"I will b there soon." She answered.

I took a shower and then walked downstairs to grab a snack. The tv was on in the den so I took a peak to see who it was. My dad was on the couch looking at baby videos of Jake, Alyssa and I playing in our old house backyard. Dad was drinking a glass of whiskey. I went to go sit next to him.

"What did I do wrong Spence?" He asked, sadness in his eyes.

It hurt me to hear him say this when all he ever was, was a great father. "Dad you are the best father in the world and honestly there isn't much you can do with Jake. Punishing him would just make him more angry, it's our fight that we have to work through."

"I don't know Spence. I just want this family to be okay, I feel like because I opened this restaurant and I have another one coming I'm never home."

"Dad, you love this job and you have been a dedicated father since we were born. Remember that." I said. I then kissed his cheek and went upstairs to lie down and relax. Riley came home an hour and half later and crawled into bed with me.

"You okay Spence?" She whispered while playing with my hair.

I know we always seem affectionate sometimes but that's just how our friendship is. "Yeah I'm okay, how's my knight in shining armor feeling?" I asked laughing at my own joke.

"Let's just say that was the biggest relief punching that asshole in the face! So worth me breaking a finger. Did you see his face? It's like papa smurf on a bad day." We laughed together and just laid there for a while in silence.

"On a good note I asked your sister to be my girlfriend." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow you really are some tough girl today aren't you? Did she freak?" I asked with a smile also on my face.

"She said yes, and then we had a moment." I could tell Riley was really falling hard for my sister and it really made me happy for her.

"Congratulations Ri. Do you want to go be with her?"

"Right now I want to be with my bestfriend. This girl comes first in my heart." She kissed my forehead and we eventually fell asleep watching a show on TV.

The next morning Riley and I went downstairs to grab breakfast. We decided to go on a run after and just have a bestfriend bonding day. I took her to the mall so she could get something for Alyssa. She decided to get her a bracelet and a teddy bear from Build-a-Bear. We had lunch together and it honestly was a day well needed. We went home and wrapped all the gifts including mine and put them all in my closet. Riley and I decided to go for a swim and just lay out by the pool. When it got dark out we relaxed in the den and watched a movie when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it read Jake cell. I was debating on whether or not to pick it up but I decided to answer it…

"I really don't want to speak to you Jake." I said bluntly.

"Spence? It's Ashley." The person on the other line said.

"Oh, why are you calling?" I asked. I was unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"I need help Spence." She said. I could tell she was crying and really upset. How I missed her calling me Spence.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you please pick me up at Jake's friend's house, and I will tell you everything in the car?" She pleaded. I couldn't say no so I told her I was coming and to give me the address. Riley wanted to come but I told her to stay and sit this one out.

When I got to the house there were teenagers everywhere! This party was definitely getting out of control and it was only a matter of time till the cops showed up to stop this house party. Ashley ran in the my truck and told me to drive. I drove as she started crying. I stopped and parked my truck to calm her down.

"Ashley what's going on? Why are you crying? What were you doing with those high school kids?" I was filled with questions.

"Jake and I had a fight last night because of what you said about me. I was so pissed at you because Jake told me that you basically blamed everything on me and that I was brainwashing you to be gay. I know I should have asked but I was already upset that you didn't say goodbye. So he told me he needed to talk to me and that he would be at this party. So I just came here to talk to him quickly when he started getting rough with me, so angry that his plan didn't go through and that he got man handled by a bunch of "lesbians" and he grabbed my arm so hard that he bruised it." She then showed me her arm. But she soon continued. "So I started to walk away when he began to say I would regret not being his friend anymore and so on. Honestly I'm just sick of him and the psycho he became."

"That explains why you were acting that way towards me. You really need to stay away from him Ash, he's bad news and dangerous." I said beginning to drive again. It became silent for a minute till Ashley spoke again.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me Spence?" Her voice quiet and hurt.

"Ashley I really don't want to talk about this okay?"

"I have a right to know!" She shouted. She seemed more frustrated than angry. We finally got to her house and I went through the gates to her driveway. I parked and she stepped out of the car and started walking to the house. I jumped out of the car.

"Stop." But she kept walking. "Ashley stop!" She finally stopped but didn't turn around. I walked around her to face her.

"I loved you more than words could explain, I thought my life was complete living here with you and just being together. When I wasn't around you I felt sick to my stomach and missed you every second. When Jake called my mom and she pulled me away it was like I was dying slowly and a nightmare I just couldn't get out of. Saying goodbye to you was like saying goodbye to my life, it hurt me to not say anything to you but I thought at the time it was best. I know now that it wasn't and it was the most selfish thing I could have done! I'm sorry okay? I tried to stop these feelings I had for you when I was there but they never seemed to go away! I still love you Ashley and honestly I can't stand being away…" And then I was cut off by her lips on mine… the kiss I missed so much.

**Hope you guys like it :) Feedback please!**


	7. Bestfriend Day and Birthdays

**Here's another chapter for you guys :) Enjoy!**

"_I loved you more than words could explain, I thought my life was complete living here with you and just being together. When I wasn't around you I felt sick to my stomach and missed you every second. When Jake called my mom and she pulled me away it was like I was dying slowly and a nightmare I just couldn't get out of. Saying goodbye to you was like saying goodbye to my life, it hurt me to not say anything to you but I thought at the time it was best. I know now that it wasn't and it was the most selfish thing I could have done! I'm sorry okay? I tried to stop these feelings I had for you when I was there but they never seemed to go away! I still love you Ashley and honestly I can't stand being away…" And then I was cut off by her lips on mine… the kiss I missed so much._

It was the best feeling in the world. She was kissing me with so much passion and love. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pushed her kissed harder to my lips. I was so hungry for her lips I couldn't get enough. I slid my tongue in her mouth and we start to make out intensely. She moaned in my mouth and that caused a shiver to run down my body. We stopped kissing and had our foreheads touching. She was breathing heavily and looked into my eyes.

"I am never losing you again Spence. I Love you." And she kissed me again. I then looked into her eyes and asked her a question…

"Will you be my girlfriend Ashley Davies?" She pretended to think about my question but then smiled.

"I thought I'd never hear those words come from your mouth. Yes." She answered. I held her tight and kissed her a little longer but was cut off by my phone. I answered it.

"Spence! I'm running to wherever you are! I will save you okay? Where are you? Do I have to punch a bitch again?" Riley said so out of breath. I hear Alyssa in the backround yelling at Riley to stop running so fast. All I could do was laugh.

"Ri, stop running, I am perfectly okay. I'm more then okay actually." I said looking at Ashley. "I will explain later. So please don't get my sister killed and go back home." I demanded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy! Love you." Said Riley in her motherly tone.

"Yes mom. Love you too."

I hung up and looked at Ashley. She looked at me and smiled, her body inches apart from mine. We hung out a little longer and then I kissed her goodnight and I went home. I was a happy person and nothing was going to change that. I got home and had to explain everything to Riley. At first she was hesitant but then she understood.

"So Alyssa told your dad that we were together." Riley said to me.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked.

"He loves me so it made him really happy. It was a cute moment…I cried." She confessed.

"What a loser! But I'm happy for you Ri."

Alyssa came and we said Happy Birthday to her since it was passed two in the morning. We talked for a little and then all went to sleep.

The next morning Alyssa was skipping around saying it was her birthday in a sing song voice. We all had breakfast and went to the pool for a while. Jake came home and went straight to his room, he really looked like he had a rough night. Ashley finally came over and kissed me.

"Cooties!" Screamed Riley, immature bitch. We all laughed at her childish self.

She got a present for Alyssa and Riley helped me get our presents we got for her too so she could open them all up together. Dad said he had a surprise for her and he would be back in an hour. We put the presents by the pool and she chose picked one up. It was Riley's.

She opened the box up and there was a teddy bear holding a box for her. She looked at Riley and grinned. She unwrapped the box and it said David Yurman on it. She gasped and opened it, Riley got her the spiritual bead bracelet in black onyx. She jumped on her and kissed her.

"Thank you baby it's so beautiful, I love it" Lyss said, kissing her again. I smiled at how cute they were and I saw Ashley smiling at them and then winking at me.

Ashley's gift was next and honestly I'm sure it was also going to be expensive. Her dad was a rockstar and played for a band called purple venom. When he retired he bought a record label and a industry that filmed music videos and he made double what he used to make. She has a trust fund and I can only imagine how much is in there. Riley picked up the box and started to rip it up. When she looked at what she got she screamed.

"Holy Shit Ash! This is the laptop from Beats and HP." I was actually surprised Ashley went and spent that kind of money on Alyssa, but Ashley has known her since she was a baby and she was basically family. I saw the box and it indeed was the laptop. It was the black and red one, perfect for high quality videos for graphic design and the sound she would put in the backround. I myself had a laptop with Beats audio in it, but it was the HP Envy17. I loved it. She hugged Ashley and kissed her on the cheek. Next was my gift, well gifts.

First she opened the really big one which had a oak finished easel. The best in the art store. She was so happy and hugged me. She continued opening more presents and also got the 100 count set of PrismaColor Pencils, a art box that I filled with all art supplies, pencils with different grades, sharpener, Prisma Pencil sharpner, charcoal pencils, oil paints, brushes etc. She was so excited that she hugged me and cried.

"You are the best sister and bestfriend I've ever had. I love you Spence." She whispered in my ear. Those words touched my heart.

"I love you too Lyss." Besides Riley, Alyssa was also a bestfriend to me. We were cut off by a honk.

We looked at eachother and then there was another honk but this time longer. We all looked at eachother confused and ran to the front of the house. My dad was in a Silver 2011 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Sahara with a huge obnoxious red bow on the top. Alyssa screamed and ran to our dad who was coming out of the jeep. She hugged him, kissed him and said thank you at least 20 times. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life and all three of us were so happy for her. My dad had his arm on my shoulder while Riley and Ashley hopped in the jeep and Lyss test drove it.

"It's the car she wanted." He said looking at his youngest child drive away.

"Dad you are the best." I said hugging him.

Later that night we went out to dinner for Lyss' birthday and then stayed up late watching movies while she set up her new laptop. We went to the mall to get her the Adobe Illustrator CS5 for graphic design before we went to dinner so now she was installing it. While watching the movie I taught her the basics of the program. We went to bed late.

I woke up the next morning to take a swim. I ran downstairs and went through the kitchen when all of a sudden I saw a bunch of art supplies sitting on the kitchen table. There was at least five hundred dollars worth of stuff and a letter. I looked at the letter and it read my name. I opened it.

Spencer,

I tried talking sense into your brother but that seemed to be a lost cause. You have amazing talent and it would kill me to see you stop. I bought you all new supplies and even added some more. I hope this is enough and what you need. I'm at work and will be home later.

Love you,

Dad

**What did you think ;) Leave feedback!**


	8. Black Out

**Thank you again for your lovely reviews! I'm babysitting right now so this was my perfect opportunity to write this chapter and get started with the 9****th****. **

**Mb168: I see what you're saying but if you look at chapter six Ashley explained why she believed Jake so easily and that's because she was already so mad at Spencer for leaving and not saying goodbye or anything. Sorry for the confusion!**

I stood there staring at all the things my dad got me. I was in shock and just so happy that he did this. Alyssa came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Spence what is all of that? Oh my god did dad replace all your broken supplies?" Said Lyss now standing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm speechless. I can't believe it." I said, still shocked. I heard footsteps and someone walk into the kitchen.

"What the hell? Why the fuck is there shit all over the kitchen table?" Said Jake waking up on the wrong side of the bed…again.

"Dad bought her all new supplies since an immature duchebag destroyed her old ones. But I guess that was a good thing because holy shit this is some amazing shit!" Lyss said.

He glared at Lyss and me and then at my new stuff and just walked back upstairs.

"He's such a jerk. When will he ever learn?" Asked Lyss.

"Honestly, I don't know if he will ever learn." I answered.

Alyssa and I decided we were going to sit by the pool and paint a picture of our back yard and see how different ours came out. We were laughing and just talking about life and our girlfriends. I really miss having quality time with my sister. It's been so long and I missed her so much back in New York. I wanted her to apply to NYU next year.

"Apply to NYU next year. I would love to have you around and you can be with Riley all the time." I said with a wink.

"I would love that!" Squealed Lyss, "but what if I don't get accepted?" She asked.

"Lyss…you're a straight A student with a kick ass talent. You'll get in." I replied.

We laughed and just talked more about it. The more we got into it the more we both got excited. Then Riley came out and snuck behind Alyssa and put her hands infront of Lyss' eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked Ri.

"Uh the stripper I slept with lastnight?" That caused a light smack from Riley. Lyss then turned around and kissed her. "I missed you"

"Okay that's my cue to leave!" I said walking up from my chair and walking inside. I grabbed my cell and called Ashley. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hey baby." She answered.

"Second ring and you picked up…you must be eager to talk to me." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'm always eager to talk to you." Asnwered Ashley.

"So I want to see you, can I come over?"

"Actually I will come over there, mom is home and you know that is not a good thing." Ashley replied.

"Sounds good. Just come in and I'll be in my room."

We hung up and I went upstairs to take a shower. By the time I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room…Ashley was sitting on my bed now staring at me. She kept looking at my body and not taking my eyes off of me.

"Is there something you're staring at?" I asked closing the door and walking up to her. As I walk up to her I release the towel. She's now staring at my naked body sitting on the edge of my bed. I stand in between her legs grabbing her hands and putting them on my body. We start kissing intensely and I push her back on the bed. I hover over her and we lock eyes. I can see the hunger and lust all in her eyes and it turns me on even more. I lay on top of her now and we make out losing ourselves in eachother.

Ashley and I have been lying in bed for hours just laughing and kissing. I've missed this. We decided to pop in a movie and decided on The Fast and Furious and have a marathon with all the movies. We were on the second movie when I got a phone call. I checked the screen and it was Riley's picture of her sticking her tongue out. I picked up.

"Whats u…" I was cut off by a worried Riley.

"Spence, have you seen your sister? She went to a party I think, and she was supposed to text me and she didn't so I texted her and she never answered so I called her and she never answer and I called her like eight times but no answer. So I called her again and this time her phone was off. Is that like her? Is she okay? Is she mad at me?" Riley said in like one breath. Alyssa would never act that way so I immediately panicked.

"Okay relax Ri." I said jumping off the bed and putting clothes on. "Where did she say she was going? Who's house?" I asked.

"Spencer how the fuck am I supposed to know?" Said Riley now barging into my room. She looked at Ashley in my bed.

"Hi yes put some clothes on and lets figure this out!" Said Ri now looking at me.

"Okay I will look at Alyssa's facebook and see if people have statuses up about it." I said.

I grabbed my laptop and logged into her Facebook. There were five posts saying they were at a guy's house. His name was Rick and he was one of Jake's friends. I then saw Jake's status…

_Out partying at Rick's house. Don't Text._

I ran into Jake's room and grabbed a bat. I ran downstairs grabbed my keys and went outside. Riley and Ashley were running behind me to catch up.

"Spence. What's going on?" Ashley asked, now hopping in my truck.

"I have no idea but it's not going to be good." I answered. I slammed on the gas and we were off to this kid's house. Luckily I knew where this kid's house was because I dropped Jake off a long time ago to his birthday party and let's just say I have amazing memory.

I was going 80 mph the whole time and only messed up one turn the whole time. When we got there I had a bad feeling about something. I parked and saw Alyssa's Jeep parked down the street.

"She's here." I said grabbing the bat from the back seat. We walked down the walkway to the entrance of this huge party. We walked into the house and people started staring at us. We looked for Alyssa but she was nowhere in sight. Then I spotted asshole playing beer pong. I walked up to him.

"Jake where is Alyssa?" I said. He looked down at the bat.

"That's my bat. What's going on?"

"Jake I'm not kidding where the fuck is Alyssa?" Said Riley standing infront of him now. People were starting to look and move closer.

"I have no fucking clue. She was here ten minutes ago just talking to her friends." He said.

I was getting nervous and started looking at his friends around him. One looked at me and his eyes looked at the steps and that's when I heard a bang coming from upstairs. My heart dropped and I sprinted. I shot upstairs and started opening doors. All I was seeing were young teenagers fooling around until I found the right door. I slammed it open and I saw Alyssa on the floor with her shirt ripped and some guy going after her.

"Bitch I'll prove it to you that you're not a lesbian! You'll brother will be so proud." He screamed not realizing the door was open and me standing there. The next thing I know I'm slamming him with the bat.

The rage I have scares me but I still continue to nail him. I hear Ashley screaming at me to stop but then I black out. I black out but I know I'm still hitting him, not stopping.

**If I get several reviews up I will post up the next chapter much faster! I know you guys are dying to see what happens next? Am I right? :) **


	9. The Truth

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! **

**A Mind That Sits Still: I feel honored! And thank you**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to try and write the next one today but I need to finish up my drawing I started plus America's Best Dance Crew season finale is on and Movie awards right after. I will probably write it during then. So check for a chapter update tonight too!**

I came out of my black out when I felt someone grabbing me away from the asshole who was trying to rape my sister. I turned around and saw it was Jake. The rage still boiling inside of me, I pushed Jake up against the wall and slammed the bat to his throat keeping it there and choking him.

"You think raping her will change anything Jake? She's your own fucking sister. You fucking crossed the line and if dad won't permanently change your attitude then I guess I'm going have to do it the painful way." I screamed. I had tears in my eyes and I was screaming. Jake was losing his air quickly and turning blue. Riley came rushing behind me and pulled me off of him. She succeeded but I went back at him and kicked him hard in the stomach and snagging a hit to his back with the bat. I was turning psycho but can you honestly blame me?

"Spencer snap out of it! You're going to kill someone!" Screamed Riley holding me back and this time not letting me go. I looked at Alyssa. Ashley was holding her now and looking at me, fear in her eyes. I looked down at the guy who was trying to rape my sister. He was bloody and laying on the floor barely keeping his eyes open. I then saw Jake holding his stomach and throat. I was a monster and Ashley was looking at me like the way she was because I was scary, I wasn't myself.

"Let's go Spence." Riley said. She helped me up as we walked outside and into my truck. The party stopped and just stared at our group walking out. Riley put me in the passenger seat and she drove us back home. By the time we got home I was passed out.

The next morning…

Ugh I hate waking up to the sun in my face. Why do I feel like my bed is filled with so many people? I open my eyes to see Ashley, Alyssa and Riley all passed out on my bed. Even though it was a queen it was way too crowded for me. I look at Alyssa once more and did a double take. She had a little cut on her cheek and all of lastnight's events come rushing into my head. I almost killed that kid, and I hurt Jake. I get up from my bed quietly and go into Jake's room. He wasn't there. I'm so frustrated and I need to talk to him. I head downstairs and grab fresh made coffee dad made and just sat at the island in the kitchen. My back is towards the entrance and I feel arms snake around my waist.

"You okay baby?"

I turned around on my stool and grabbed Ashley's hips. "I went psycho lastnight Ash. I lost it."

"I can't blame you. You're lucky that kid won't sue you. He tried raping your sister and he is 18 so you really got lucky. You're also lucky you got in there in time." She said.

"Ugh I know. I don't want to talk about it. I have to go see my dad at work and then talk to Jake." I replied kissing her.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Okay boo."

With that she went back upstairs and went back to sleep. It was only 7 in the morning and I know we got home really late. I got my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hey dad I need to talk to you. I'll be there in an hour, is that okay?"

"Yes of course Spence. I'll see you soon. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dad. I'll be there soon. Love you."

I hung up and took a quick shower before heading out to tell my dad everything. When I entered the restaurant I was greeted by the same hostess that greeted before when we had dinner with my father. She told me he was in his office and told me where it was. I walked through the crowds of people sitting down enjoying their food and finally reached his office. I knocked and heard my dad say come in.

When I came in my dad walked up to me and hugged me. "Good morning Spence. What's up?" He asked with a concern fatherly look.

"Dad there is something I have to tell you…"

I told him everything. He cried and started to dial 911 when I stopped him.

"Dad you can't do that. I did a number on that kid and Jake. That would just backfire on me." He realized I was right and then dialed a different number. It rung a few times till a woman answered the phone.

"Paula? It's me Arthur. We need to talk." My dad explained what was going on and the two of them went at it. It seemed like she wasn't happy with the situation. It actually seemed like she was more angry that she had two gay daughters then one almost being raped. I went to the bathroom and by the time I came back they came to a solution. He already was off the phone and looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Honey your mother and I came to a agreement that Jake will be moving to New Jersey and you and Alyssa will live with me. Well when you're not at school." I looked at him and let those words sink in.

"Are you serious? This will definitely help things or just make them go away here. I don't see mom changing his mind about this whole gay thing but I never see him changing his mind either way." I said holding back my excitement. I was going to stay here while my asshole brother was going to live with my witch of a mother.

"There's a catch though…" My father said looking at me.

I looked at him with confusion and I was getting a little nervous. "What is it?"

"You and Alyssa have to fly out tomorrow to New Jersey and get your things…oh and your mom would like to see you and your sister." He said looking away. I could tell there was something else…

"What else dad?" I said.

"You two have to bring your girlfriends."

I looked at my dad with wide open eyes. Did he just say that? My devil bitch mother wants to see Riley and Ashley? She knew Riley was my bestfriend but she definitely didn't know she was dating Alyssa.

"Wait, does she know that Riley and Lyss are together?" I asked.

"No, but she knows you and Ashley are. It's Alyssa's job to tell your mom she is with Riley." He replied. My mom always loved Riley, but I had a feeling that was going to change very quickly when she heard the news.

"Oh help me Jesus." I said looking up at the ceiling.

I went to go hug my dad goodbye and he held me for awhile. He kissed the top of my head and I left. I've never seen my dad so upset before. I knew there was going to be a lot of drama at the house when Jake found out he was being shipped to New Jersey. But he deserved it. By the time I got home it was around noon but still no one was up. I went to the den and watched some TV. I got a text from dad saying Jake was at the restaurant now and dad just told him everything and they got into a huge fight. He basically warned me and said Jake was coming home now and not in a good mood. I braced myself for the next round.

He finally got home and went upstairs. I think he was looking for me because a second later he was running back downstairs and going into each room. When he got to the done he looked like a mess. He looked like he was crying hard. I saw a bruise on his neck from when I got him lastnight. He stared at me with those angry and sad eyes.

"Why didn't you watch Alyssa at the party? Aren't brothers supposed to protect their little sisters and make sure no one touches them?" I said staring out the window. "Ordering someone to rape her, that just leaves me speechless. I knew you would do things to prove your point but not like this Jake, not like this." My voice was calm but stern. "Do you realize what would have happened to her if I didn't get there in time? She would have probably killed herself in the end Jake, you don't get our humiliating that is for a girl. I never really understood why you did it. I want answers now." I was now looking at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You know why I hate you so much? Ever since we were little you were that special child. The perfect one! You have great grades, you have a talent in something and you have the girl. When you finally had something not perfect about you I took that opportunity to drop you down. I for once wanted the attention you got! Ashley came to me, and I thought this was Spencer's bestfriend and now she's mine. That made me feel great till you came barging back to my life as the poster child and stole everything away from me! Before you came to live here three years ago it was me who dad always looked at and Alyssa wanting me to protect her. You destroyed it all! Mom wanted you to move with her in New Jersey and I wonder why not me? Why wasn't I good enough huh? What the fuck was wrong with me? You win okay? Because now I'm moving there with her not because she wants me but because I'm the problem child! I don't regret anything I did to you or Alyssa. But I did not order anyone to try and rape her. But you know what I'm glad someone tried to. It would have opened both of your eyes. And honestly she looks up to you for protection so if she was raped it would have been your fault. I hate this stupid family."

I stared at him in complete shock. Behind him I saw all three of the girls with the same expression. I didn't know whether to be pissed at him or feel bad for him.

**Tell me what you think! **


	10. Private Jet!

**So sorry! I know I was supposed to update lastnight but I got really into the Movie awards and when my crew from ABDC won I literally lost it! Here's a update!**

Jake turned around and saw Alyssa, Ashley and Riley staring at him. I looked at Riley because with her I never knew when she was going to snap unless I looked at her face. She began to walk up to him and I readied my body to jump at her. She stopped right infront of him and spoke.

"You know what I really want to do? I want to kill you. I've never seen anyone do things like this before even if they have some type of reason. Do you know what it feels like to not have family? To not have the mom and dad who cares about you? It sucks! And when I hear someone say they hate their family or see them hurt their own family it makes me angry because they are taking full advantage of the fact that they do have family." With that Riley grabbed Lyss' hand and they went upstairs.

Now its just Ashley and I staring at Jake. He went to go say something but stopped himself and just left the house. I just couldn't believe any of this. This all was so surreal. It's like when you watch a movie and just think about how that couldn't happen to you because it just seemed impossible. Ashley came up to me and held me close to her.

"You alright? Don't listen to Jake, he really needs help and hopefully he will when he moves to New Jersey. Oh which reminds me we really need to go pack for tomorrow morning." She said now grabbing my hand and leading us to my bedroom.

"I kind of feel bad for him, you know?" I said.

"Don't Spencer. He put this all on himself. You did nothing wrong, no one did. He just has a jealousy trait which is a bad one." She said holding me in her arms. She then kissed me. "I love you Spence, you know that?"

She kissed me again. "Mm I love you too Ash." We started to make out and she slammed me against the wall. It started to get really hot when she stopped me from taking her shirt off. She smirked.

"Not now sexy, you have to pack." And she winked at me. Bitch!

"Teasing is like illegal to me Ash!" I started tickling her and we fell on the bed. I straddled her and continued to tickle her.

"Mercy! Mercy! Stop Spence!" She screamed laughing so hard. I stopped and grinned.

"Everytime you do that to me expect a major tickle attack, and the more you do that to me the worse that tickle attack gets!" I explained. I kissed her and got off of the bed and started to pack. She stuck her tongue out at me and began helping me.

"You really think he will change?" I looked up at her thinking hard about the question she just asked me.

"Honestly…I don't know. I wish he did. Before he acted like this we were amazing friends. We had a bond, him, Alyssa and I. It's scary to see that change so much, seeing us before you'd think him turning on us would be impossible. I knew he was always a jealous person, but I never knew it was this bad." I said now staring back at the clothes I was packing in my suitcase. I figured I would bring all my clothes back and bring back new ones.

"I know, I think nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to him. It kind of scares me when I think about what he might do next." She answered putting my dirty clothes in one pile so I can do my laundry and pack them too. I hate having dirty laundry when I come back from places, so I rather do them and come back with all clean clothes to put away.

"Trust me, after this war we just had I think he is done. Plus I'm pretty sure I spooked him enough when I went all crazy and beat the shit out of that kid." I said.

Ashley chuckled. "You did a number on him too. I can only imagine the huge ass bruise he has on his back when you nailed him. "

"Well I don't feel sorry for any of them. Especially that asshole friend. What's his name?" I asked.

"I think that was Allen. I've seen him hang around Jake a lot." She answered.

We finished getting all my things together and she left to get herself done with packing. I missed her already. It's crazy how much I love this girl, I see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I grab my dirty laundry and head off to the laundry room. I smile all the way there just thinking about her.

My alarm wakes me up. I look at the clock and it reads 6:30 am. Ugh I don't even wake up this early for class. I feel like since I've been here I've been waking up really early anyways. It must be the smell of breakfast and coffee dad makes every morning. I take a shower and bring all my stuff downstairs. Riley and Alyssa soon follow and meet me at the kitchen. I sit at the table while Riley makes me coffee. She always does that for me and I always thank her has my slave.

"Thanks slave."

"You're welcome bitch." She replies while grabbing her coffee she made for herself. We like it the same way which is just another reason why we are bestfriends…well I mean not a main reason but a small one. We all dig into our food knowing we aren't going to eat for a while.

"Okay so here's the plan. We pack up our stuff and head to Ashley's. Then we go from there!" I looked at Riley…that was her plan?

"Wow great plan genius!"

"Don't sass me bitch!" She replied to my smart remark.

"We're staying at your apartment right?" Asked Alyssa.

"Yup." I said with a smile. I loved our apartment, Riley and I did everything. We painted and saved up money for furniture. We babysat a lot so all that money was used for the apartment. I knew Ashley and my sister were going to love it!

"I had a nightmare your mom chopped my head off when she found out Lyss and I were are dating." Riley said. I looked at her and she seemed kind of nervous. This only made me laugh and be a really bad friend because of what I was about to say next…

"HA Riley that nightmare is so going to come true. If I were you I would start saying your last prayers on the plane because that will be the only chance you'll have to say them." By now I was laughing hysterically and Riley's face was horrified. She then looked at my dad.

"It was nice knowing you Arthur and I will be expecting food to be shipped to hell for when I'm hungry." She told him.

We all laughed and talked about New York till we finished eating. When we finished, I helped dad with the dishes and told him I really missed him. He then asked me a question.

"Spence, when is Riley's birthday?" I was confused as to why he was asking me that but I answered him.

"May 2nd, the day after we finish this semester. Why?"

"Just wondering honey, thank you."

We said our goodbyes and left to Ashley's house. When we got there Ashley was waiting outside her car packed and ready to go. I was confused.

"Aren't we all just going into Alyssa's Jeep?" I asked Ashley. She got my suitcase out and put it in her car. Ashley has the 2011 Acura TSX, I love this car and was so glad she got this one when she renewed her lease.

"Actually, you and I are taking my dad's private Jet, while Alyssa and Riley take the original flight. I wanted to have some alone time with you and I have something special for you." She said that and I was lost for words.

"Are you serious Ash?" She just nodded. I was so excited to have some alone time with the love of my life and I was so curious to see what she had in store for us in the jet.

**I know its short and not full of action but you all should know by now I do this when the next chapter after gets so intense! That's a hint ;) Next chapter, the jet, the big apple, and the devil mother yay! Reviews please! I Love them!**


	11. Manhattan

**Imaferrari: I totally see what you're saying but Paula is paying for her college. I know it doesn't exactly say that but when she is talking about applying in the beginning of the 2****nd**** story you kind of get the hint. If she said no to coming back to NJ Paula so wouldn't have paid for it. Trust me I know this from experience. Her dad didn't have the restaurant at that time so affording NYU would have been tough and the loans would be ridiculous because he would need a loan for his new restaurant too. And, yes Spencer could have tried to get a scholarship, but getting a full scholar at NYU is very hard and the tuition is over the roof. It's not unusual to switch schools on your senior year, it sucks but not uncommon. And last, people with money ship their car all the time! Here they have houses in Florida so they go weeks at a time or however long. That's how we do it here in New York. You have a lot to complain about lol. Sorry to bug you with my story, hope that cleared everything! **

**So I'm back again with an intense chapter :) Oh and I just remember, A Mind That Sits Still: Yes mother lives in NJ, but they are going to the apartment in NY. Read and you'll see haha**

I can't believe Ashley got her dad's private jet and had a little romantic time up in the air for us. I looked at my bestfriend and sister and they seemed to know this because they weren't shocked like me, and hell if Riley just found this out she would have been jawdropping, bug eyed amazed! They came up to me.

"Okay so we meet at our apartment, get ready really fast! And then your dad said that your mom got us a driver to escort us to her house. Which I believe will be two hours. I Love you and be careful, have a safe flight on that kick ass plane, I'm jealous, fuck you!" And with those final words Riley kissed my cheek.

"She always has to go over the top with what she says. Be careful Spence, see you both soon! Love you guys." Said Alyssa walking towards her Jeep now, Riley in tow.

They waved goodbye and drove off to the airport. I looked at Ashley and she had that "I have a secret surprise for you ", goofy grin. I kissed her. "You're amazing you know that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Yes I don't know that." I smacked her arm playfully and we both got into her car. It didn't take us long to get to her dad's Jet. A man dressed in black grabbed our stuff and the pilot greeted us. We got into the plane but all I saw was pitch black because Ashley's hands were over my eyes.

"Okay open." She whispered in my ears. She took her hands away and I opened my eyes. This plane was amazing. There were comfortable seats, a round small bed perfect for two that had rose pedals on it and champagne. A flat screen TV was placed on the wall near the door to the Pilot. I was in awe.

"Oh my god Ashley this plane is amazing. And this set up, you did this all for me." It came out as a statement, I just couldn't believe she would go through all this trouble to do this for me, well for us.

"Well I owe you the biggest apology. I stood by Jake when I really should have beat him down. I lost you and that made me just lose my common sense. But now I have you, and I'm never going to lose you. You mean the world to me Spence." She kissed me with her soft lips. It was a lust kiss, but that perfect one where love is shooting through your body because of it.

The plane left a few moments ago and we are just laying on the round bed drinking champagne. We were just talking and laughing, when I looked at her, deep in those brown eyes I love so much. I stayed like that for a minute when she finally spoke.

"Spence why are you looking at me like that?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Because you're so beautiful and everytime I look into your eyes I get lost in this world where only you and I exist. Where there are no problems and nothing to worry about. When you kiss me, it's like this high that I can't explain. Everytime you stop kissing me I ache for me. It has to be fate you know?" I said looking at her with all the love I have for her.

"What's fate?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and touching my face.

"The fact that we're together again. 10 years I come back and my bestfriend becomes my girlfriend, another three years go by and your mine once again. That's fate. And this time I'm not testing fate again." I said kissing her. Now this kiss went from Love to want real quick.

I straddled her and pinned her arms down kissing her neck, she moaned with every kiss. I let go of her hands and she went straight for my shirt, taking it off with no problem at all. Her hands were touching every inch of my upper body. We kissed some more and I tugged at her shirt. She got up and took it off. Now we were making out, with full intensity. Our hands were everywhere. I pushed her down on the bed and started unbuttoning her pants. Soon her pants were off and I laid on her and went back to her lips. I pushed my knee up in between her legs and she moaned. It sent shivers down my spine and I ached to hear her moan again. I continued kissing her and inched my way down her body, kissing my way down. I looked back up at her when I reached her stomach and her eyes were telling me not to stop. I ripped her lacy thong off and kissed her inner thighs. She began to moan.

"Do it Spence." She moaned.

That was all I needed to begin. I licked her center lightly and she arched her back. I began to drive her crazy as I moved my tongue faster and faster. She dug her nails into my back scratching me. I knew she was close as she moaned louder.

"Don't stop Spence, I'm so close." She moaned.

My tongue moved faster and she gripped my arms. I knew she was going to climax any second. She arched her back forward and moaned my name as she began to orgasm. I came up to lay next to her body and kiss her. Just when I thought she was tired she came on top of me.

"Now it's my turn sexy."

"Paula, its Arthur. I just spoke to Jake and honestly I am getting fed up with his attitude. Punishing him doesn't do anything but make him worse."

"I really don't know what you want me to do. I am taking him here and that's all." Paula answered.

"No that's not all. I called The White River Academy in Delta, Utah. He will be attending this boot camp four days after he is done his senior year." Arthur replied.

"Arthur don't you think it's a little wrong to have him finish school in California and then come here without a break right off to boot camp is a little harsh don't you think?" Paula Asked.

"Paula, he was the reason our youngest daughter was almost raped!" He screamed in the phone.

"Okay okay your right. I'll pay half of the bill, it's the least I can do."

That was the best sex I've ever had. After we made love, we watched movies and just snuggled for the rest of the time on the flight. After we arrived and got our things a driver was waiting for us. He grabbed our bags and we entered the black car. We were finally at my apartment and I checked my phone to see if Riley was here yet.

"Ri where are you?" I asked.

"We just landed and got our luggage. Driver is here so we will be on our way soon. Be there in like twenty minutes." She answered.

"Okay I will see you soon. Love you."

"Wait Spence!"

"Yes Riley." I said waiting for something smart to come out of her mouth.

"So did you join the mile high club or what?" I heard a "ow" coming from Riley and I'm pretty sure Alyssa just hit her because of that comment.

"I hate you." I hung up on her and just laughed.

We went in the building and stood in the elevator waiting to get on my floor. We walked down the hall and we stood infront of my door.

"You ready to see this sick ass apartment?" I asked Ashley.

"Bring it on!"

I opened the door and I let Ashley go first. She stared at the apartment and began to explain how she loved it! When you enter the apartment the living room is the room you're in. The living room was big, with mocha color walls and white trims. The couch was close to the same color and the furniture was glass with white statues and the latest magazines on the coffee table. We had a flat screen on the wall with a sick entertainment system my mom gave us for a present. The kitchen was a pumpkin peanutbutter color also with white trims and a maroon backsplash. We had to buy new appliances and my mom helped us with that. The floors were wood throughout the apartment with throw rugs in certain places. We had a glass table and a mini bar filled with everything. We loved to entertain! My room was gray and white. I had white wood floors, gray walls again white trims, my bed spread matched and my room was filled with my artwork. I had a desk where I did my art and graphic design projects on my Mac.

"Wow your room is amazing Spence! Look at this amazing artwork. My girlfriend is talented." She said smiling back at me.

I gave her a tour a tour into Riley's room and then we started to get ready. We heard Riley and Alyssa come in. They were late and we really had to rush.

"Okay quick tour! Living room, kitchen, beds, bar, statue, rug! My room! Now hurry up!" I heard her say. I almost pissed myself. She ran into my room.

"Holy shit you guys are almost done! Fuck me I have to hurry!" She ran out and began to lose her mind.

She always did this and ended up looking amazing. I chuckled and just continued getting ready. We finally all finished except Riley and we waited in the living room.

"Riley you have to hurry up the driver is here!" I yelled. Then we heard a bang and some type of noise come out of her mouth.

"Fucking shoe!" She must have tripped over that.

"Okay I'm here!" she said running into the living room almost slamming into the glass table. "When did we put that fucking table there?"

"Honey that's always been there." I said looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that Spence." She said walking passed us and out the door. "I'm waiting for you fools!"

All three of us laughed at this girl's nonsense and just followed her outside and into the black car. When we finally settled in and drove off, it was then we all realized this was going to be the dinner from hell.

"I'm so nervous I think I'm going to puke." Said Riley. "Driver! I need a paperbag pronto!" She screamed.

**So I thought I was going to have the dinner scene in this chapter but it would have been super long. So that will be next chapter :) Reviews would be amazing!**


	12. Driver stop the car

**Sorry everybody for delaying! I hosted my girlfriend's surprise party at my apartment so I've been running around like a mad woman! Lol This is kind of short but there will be another chapter soon after :) Thanks for the reviews!**

"Oh my god I am so nervous!" Said Riley still freaking out. "Driver stop the car!" She yelled.

"Driver don't stop the car!" I yelled back.

"Riley you're making me more fucking nervous!" Ashley said to her. I held Ashley's hand and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to worry about anything…Riley does." Ashley chuckled at my comment.

"Nevermind Riley you can continue." Said Ashley with a smirk.

"Why is she smirking at me? Am I going to die?" Asked Riley with her annoying panic voice.

"Probably." Said Alyssa now chiming in. She looked a little nervous too. She hasn't seen mom in so long and now telling her this type of news was only going to make this night fantastic! Not.

The rest of the car ride was okay besides Riley screaming at the driver to stop the car or if he could stop to get gas and let her out so she can run away. It was actually amusing to watch and to my nervousness away for the time being. We finally arrived and we actually had to pull Riley out of the car.

"All of you, especially you," said Riley pointing at me, "suck, and I hate you guys and you all are horrible friend and girlfriend!"

We looked at her in unison. "You're pathetic. Listen Ri, as your bestfriend and family member you know I will always protect you no matter what." I said looking at her. She smiled.

"Thanks Spence."

We all walked up to the front door of my mom's house and rang it. I looked at the yard and remember all the memories I made with new friends I had to make when my mom took me here years ago. This became my home. I was cut off by my thoughts with Ashley rubbing my back. I heard the door unlock and my mom was now holding me in her arms.

"Sweety I missed you so much! We have so much to talk about! Oh my god is this my little girl?" My mom asked now looking at Alyssa.

"Hi mom, I missed you!" As sick as it sounds it's been years since they have seen each other. My mom has been so tied up with work and Ben. She is pretty selfish.

They hugged and talked for awhile when my mom decided to see the rest of the girls. "Riley! You look beautiful as always. How has school been? You must be working hard at Tisch." My mom said winking at her. She has always liked Riley and made it clear to people that my bestfriend goes to Tisch. Like I said she loves showing off.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and walked up to my mom now. "Mom this is Ashley."

My mom gave her a stern look, "So you the infamous Ashley that has caused so much trouble."

Ashley looked scared but kept her face unclear of that. "Yes I am Mrs. Carlin."

This then shocked me the most. My mom smiled, "Call me Paula please! I'm not old yet! And for someone to cause that much trouble for my daughter and then for you two to be together again it has to be fate. I can't stop my daughter from loving who she loves, I've learned that." And with that said she went up to Ashley and hugged her.

This made me so happy. I knew my mom would come around and accept the fact that I am gay and I love Ashley but I never thought she would be this understanding. I knew right away Ben talked to her and put some sense into her. It's weird to say but I'm actually starting to like this guy. Speaking of Ben where is he…

"Mom where's Ben?" I asked. She looked at me kind of shocked because she knew I didn't like him.

"He's at work but he will be here soon hun, why?" She answered.

"Just miss him that's all." That put a smile on her face.

"Well dinner is almost ready so why don't you ladies go to the den and watch TV and wait for it to be done. I'll call you over to come sit." My mom said walking into the kitchen now.

We sat in the den and just sat and talked about random things. I heard the front door open and I got up to say hi to Ben.

I went right up to him and hugged him. "Thanks for making my mom understand things I thought she never would." He smiled back at me.

"Well I miss you too Spence! And you know I just want you to be happy and you weren't doing anything wrong, she needed to see that." So yes Ben and I had a father-daughter moment and I was really starting to approve of him.

I walked back to the den with Ben next to me and introduced him to Ashley. He talked to all three of the girls when my mom came.

"Oh so I see you guys enjoy his company more than mine!" My mom said jokingly.

"Never honey! I wouldn't take all these lovely girls from you. How about you talk to these fine ladies and I'll finish up with dinner?" He said kissing her and walking into the kitchen.

"So what have you guys been doing during your Spring break?"

"Well we've been in the pool a lot! Um just relaxing and stuff." Said Riley.

"Well that's great! I'm sure it's much needed with you guys working so hard in school. What about you Ashley I heard your majoring in film also." Said my mom now looking at Ashley.

"Yup, Riley and I are pretty much the same in that department. All four of us here are the artistic type, we have enough people to have our own film industry." Said Ashley kiddingly. My mom laughed.

"Alyssa have you applied to colleges yet for early acceptance?" Asked my mom.

"Not yet mom, It's a little too early but in a month or so I will start that." Answered Lyss a little nervously. I was looking at Alyssa now and realized she was being really quite. It never occurred to me that she was the one more nervous than anyone here. I felt so bad for her.

We all went to the table when Ben called us for dinner and we sat down. I was next to Ashley and had Riley and Lyss across from us while my mom and Ben sat at the head of the table. We talked and ate until my mom decided to bring up the news with Alyssa.

"So Alyssa, dad told me you realized who you are…" My mom said a little hesitant. I know this was hard for my mom because she now has two daughters that are gay.

"Y-yeah, I think I knew for awhile but never came face to face with it." Answered Alyssa.

"That's good honey, so are you dating anyone?"

This question had my eyes glued to Riley and Ashley gripped my hand.

"Actually I am mom."

Now I was more nervous than ever and I thought I saw Riley whimper a little.

"Wow that's great honey who is it?" My mom asked. I knew my mom was trying really hard to be nice. I really don't think she was ready to get into this conversation.

"Well…well its…well its Riley."

My mom glared at Riley and the disaster began.

**Tell me what you guys think! **


	13. My Escape and New Friend

**Here's another update! I actually got really into this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

"Are you kidding me Alyssa?" My mom yelled. She stood from the table now and was staring at her. "And you! I let you in my house and I think you're my daughter's bestfriend but really you're fucking my younger daughter!" My mom said looking at Riley pointing at her.

"Honey you need to relax, you're taking this wrong." Said Ben, trying to calm my mother down.

"Yeah mom you need to relax." I said now getting up.

"This is all your fault Spencer! All you ever done was make this family have problems. You are the problem! You brought Riley on purpose to California so you could do this. Jake isn't the one causing the problems, it's you! You pushed him to go this far. You fucking made your sister gay and had this trash swoon her and make Riley her girlfriend!" My mom said now facing me.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a mother." I said.

My mother stared at me and then slapped me across the face. She literally smacked me so hard my head turned to the left and I stumbled a little. My face stung and I knew it had to be bright red. I looked up and everyone's eyes were glued to me. I saw Ashley go to pull me away but somehow Alyssa was by her side calming her down. Tears filled my eyes but I was not going to burst out crying in front of my mother, even if I wanted to.

"You need to calm down Paula." Said Ben now grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from me. She managed to grab a wine glass and throw it at me. I put my arm in front of my face and the glass broke and slashed my arm. I was lucky to have that not hit my face.

"You ruined this family! I am making sure Riley goes to jail for this! Alyssa is a minor!" My mom said.

Ben pulled her into another room and they began to scream at eachother. I stood there starring into space when I heard Alyssa try to say something to me. I ran out of the house. I ran down the street and just kept running till I couldn't physically move my legs anymore.

I had no idea where I was but I kept a slow pace on the sidewalk. The beach was close which meant I ran several miles. My mom's house was close to the beach, ten minutes away by car but I knew I was probably at the beach next to the one we went to which is much further. I walked towards the beach and onto the sand taking my flip flops off and walking towards the water. I rolled up my jeans so they didn't get too wet. Then I cried. I cried so much, I was in a hysterical cry cursing at nothing.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made me jump a little and I turned around to see this beautiful brunette girl starring at me. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I visited my mom and hell broke loose. Does that seem okay?"

"Now that would put me to tears if I saw my mother too. Only she would probably beat me or smack me in the face." The stranger answered.

"Oh my mom did do that, see?" I turned my flashlight app and pointed it towards my face.

"Oh my god does it hurt?" She asked with a concerned face.

"It stings a little, but it's starting to go away." I sat on the sand looking into the ocean. She sat next to me and played with the sand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Tell a complete stranger my life story? Sounds good." I turned off my phone so no one could reach me and began telling this beautiful stranger my story.

"So then she slapped me across the face and blamed everything on me again. Threw a wine glass at me and I managed to throw my arms up before it could hit my face." I showed her my arm and it had a big slash that bled down my arm and hand.

"Holy shit you need to clean that!" She said touching my shoulder. "Wow you really had a bad night."

"Yeah this definitely wasn't a good night." I said looking at her. "So what about you? I know nothing about you yet you know my whole life story."

"Ah but I don't know your name." She said with a smile. It seemed to me like she was flirting. "Well I was born and raised in Florida but moved to New York when my mother told me to get out. I am also gay and she didn't like that one bit. I got a full scholarship to NYU for photography."

I cut her off. "I go to NYU too! I'm an Art major, concentrating on graphic design for film." I said excited.

"It's a small world. So I just got out of a relationship with a girl that was part psycho and the other part insane." She finished. I laughed at her last comment.

"Wow seemed like she was a good one, why'd you let her go?" I said jokingly.

"I know I'm an idiot!" she laughed. "We should hangout when Spring Break is over."

"Yeah I'd like that a lot." I answered back. For some reason I felt guilty for talking to this girl but I didn't know why. I looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Brown long hair like Riley's with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She was my height with a kick ass body. She was beautiful.

"Are you checking me out?" She asked smirking at me.

I was caught off guard and stuttered. "Uh..uh no why would I do that?"

She laughed at me and stared at the water. "Aria."

I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She faced me and then checked me out. "My name is Aria."

"We need to find Spencer! I've called her twenty times but her phone is off!" Said Ashley panicking.

"Okay relax we just have to look around and think where she would go." Said Alyssa.

"The beach." Stated Riley. "She would go to the beach. We went to the one 15 minutes from here when we visited her mom a couple months ago. Lets search there."

They took Ben's car and drove off to the closest beach.

"I like that name." I said to Aria.

"Well I'd say the same to you but your still a no name to me." She said smiling at me. Her teeth were perfect and white. There was no flaw with this girl.

"Spencer."

"Spencer." She repeated. "I love that name."

"Thanks, I actually like that name too. I find a lot of people who hate their own names." I said.

"Yeah me too."

We smiled and looked at eachother.

"Ugh she's not here." Said Ashley frustrated that she had no idea where Spencer was.

"Relax we will find her!" Said Riley also getting frustrated. "Let's go the next beach over. She could have walked all the way there."

They got back into the car and drove to the next beach. They parked the car and saw two figures close to the water sitting next to eachother. One had their phone out looking at it.

"So what's your number so we can hangout during school." Asked Aria.

I gave her my number and my last name. I heard a car and looked behind me, it was Ben's Mercedes but he wasn't driving it. I saw Riley get out of the driver's side with Ashley and Alyssa in tow.

"I guess I was found." I said to my new friend.

"So soon. I guess Cinderella has to go back home now."

"Spencer is that you?" Yelled Riley. She ran towards us when she saw me get up and recognized my face from the moonlight. Ashley was running behind her.

"Baby are you okay? You scared me!" Said Ashley hugging me. She looked at me and then the girl next to me. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Aria, I made sure she was safe." She said with a smile.

**Tell me what you guys think! I'd love reviews :) The more I get the faster I post.**

**I have my artwork on my Flickr if you guys are interested in looking!**

**.com/photos/jessiec2468/**


	14. Secret Comes Out

**Here's another update :) Sorry it took me awhile I had to finish my latest sketch which I posted it on flickr if you want to see ! Alright so I know what you all are thinking…Spencer is going to cheat on Ashley, but just read and you'll see! **

"I'll see you in school Spencer!" Called out Aria.

We got into the car and Ashley was looking at my arm and face. All three of them were yelling at me and telling me how much I scared them and I shouldn't have run off. It was actually annoying me to the point where I had to shut them all up.

"I am not a child and am capable to come back home. I do not need all of you to mother me."

The car ride became very silent and I was very thankful for that. We had to stop by my mom's house to grab our stuff but I stayed in the car. Ben was taking us back to the city since it was way too late for the car service to come get us. The long car ride back to my apartment was silent. No one spoke and even though that might have been awkward for everyone else, I needed this very much. I looked down at my arm and saw the dry blood on my arm. It really needed to be clean, but there was no way I was going back into that house with the mad woman. I couldn't give a shit if she was calm or tied down. I was done with her and everyone else who wanted to complicate my life at the moment. I missed Ashley so much and I didn't realize that till I felt her hand touch my arm. I rested my head on her shoulders and smelled her shampoo. She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

We finally got to my apartment. "Thanks Ben. Goodnight." I said to him. We hugged goodbye and he apologized for my mom's behavior. We were all exhausted and headed right into the apartment.

"Ash can you help me wash up?" I asked. I gave her the puppy eyes and she smiled at me.

"Of course boo." She answered.

We went into the bathroom and she helped me take my top off. I told her where the first-aid kit was and she went to go grab it. Riley then walked into the bathroom.

"Who was she?"

I was confused. "Huh?"

"The girl you were talking to Spence." She answered.

"She goes to our school. Her name is Aria, we were just talking." I explained. She then gave me a look. Ashley walked in with the first-aid kit.

"Well I have to pee, so move away from the toilet!" Said Riley pushing me off the toilet.

"Bitch! I'm injured!" I yelled at her, smacking her in the arm.

"Don't touch me when I'm peeing…that's very sexual and dirty Spencer!"

"Did you just make that up?" I said looking at her.

"I mean…I don't think so…I'm sure some foreign country does this as role play." She said with a serious face. Ashley and I just started to laugh hysterically. "This is not funny. I mean come on think about it! I don't have bottoms on right now…so that means I'm half naked, which only means you touching me is like sexual."

I threw a box of Band-Aids at her. "Is that sexual too you freak?"

"You guys are just jealous!" She said walking out of the bathroom with her jeans around her ankles.

"And why is that?" Asked Ashley.

"Because Alyssa and I have better and wilder sex then you too!" She said winking and sticking her tongue out at us. I jumped up and ran after her. She screamed like a sissy while she wobbled around the apartment with her jeans around her ankles in a thong and her shirt halfway up from when she pulled it up to pee.

"You sick gross bitch! That is my sister you're talking about and I honestly don't want to hear about it!" I screamed. I jumped on top of her and you heard her groan.

"You're crushing me Spencer." She said pretending to have no air.

"Good bitch!" I ruffled up her hair and smacked her ass. Alyssa was passed out on the couch and didn't even wake up from our commotion.

"You too are nuts!" Said Ashley chuckling. She helped me off of Riley and we went back into the bathroom. She wiped up my arm and became very upset.

"I hate that she hurt you Spence. It frustrated me that I couldn't help you." She said looking at my cut.

"It's okay baby, I know that you would protect me. You know I would do the same for you."

I kissed her softly and she had her goofy grin. She kissed me back.

"I love you so much Ash. I don't think you realize how much I love you." I looked deep into her eyes.

"I know how much you love me because every time you look into my eyes I see everything. I see the way you look at me with pure love in your eyes. And you know that I love you more than anything in this world." She said kissing me again.

She finished up with my arm and decided we were too lazy to take a shower tonight and we would do that tomorrow…together of course! I decided to go to bed and Ashley said she was going to sit on the couch and hang with Riley for a little while and she would be with me soon. I lay in bed. I miss this bed so much! I want Ashley to come in and hold me for the night, how I love to cuddle with the girl I love. I keep thinking about our future together and hear the faint whispers of Ashley and Riley talking to eachother. It makes me happy to know Ashley and Riley are becoming really good friends. Riley is literally the bestest friend I've ever had and I have a bond with her. Ashley is the love of my life and soulmate, so it's really important to me. I start thinking about how Riley and I used to get drunk so much our freshman year and the stupid shit we would get into. We landed in a certain strip club every time we were drunk and the bouncer knew exactly who we were because that's how many times we showed up. I laugh every time I think about that. We haven't done that in so long. Except a couple months ago both of us got so drunk I don't remember anything after we got back to the apartment. I hear Riley talk about our fun nights and what not.

I begin to get really curious with Ashley asking her so many questions. So I go up to my door and concentrate on what they are saying.

"It's insane how close you two are! I mean your friendship is a special one, they are pretty rare you know?" Ashley said to Riley.

"Yeah I know. We are connected, in a friendship kind of way." She said with a laugh. "We clicked right away and we have had the best times together. She really has stuck by me through so much and she became family to me."

"It's so cute. You have all of us now." I heard Ashley say.

"Thanks Ash, I really appreciate it."

There was a short pause. Then Ashley spoke. "So I won't be mad or anything but have you two ever hooked up?"

There was a much longer pause. I was getting confused as to why Riley wasn't speaking and telling her HELL NO!

"Well…kind of."

What! She has to be fucking with her right? I mean this is the part where Riley says Ha I'm fucking with you! Why isn't she saying that yet though?

"What do you mean kind of?" Ashley asked. She didn't seem mad at all but just curious. She probably thought Ri was going to jump up and say just kidding too.

"Well it was like two months ago, the whore and I got drunk and when I mean drunk I mean like The Hangover movie drunk. Well except without roofies. Anyways…we got back into the apartment after we headed to the strip club we always end up at when we are drunk. We began to talk and next thing you know we are making out hard core! We totally did it. Like hard core as in Black Swan lesbian scene hardcore. But the next morning she said she didn't remember anything and I know that our friendship would be ruined if I told her what happened. She would have been pissed and I was already upset that we did that, I mean we are bestfriends…and there are no benefits in this friendship you know? So it's weird. I hope you don't think anything is going on between us, because I swear there isn't. I would never and you have to know that. Our friendship can be weird sometimes but just know it's how we are."

I almost passed out. I was panicking and freaking out in the inside. I can't believe we had sex! She never told me. Ew she's my bestfriend! I am so mad at her.

"No I get it! Wow that had to be so weird for you, don't you feel guilty for not telling her? And I know you two are just amazing friends, I can tell she loves you like a sister. I would never think differently." Ashley answered.

"It's so weird, but whatever you do, DO NOT TELL! You cannot tell Spence! If she knew we had sex I don't know what would happen."

And then it hit me even harder than my mom smacking me on the face. Riley and I had sex. My bestfriend and I had sex and she just told my girlfriend and I'm not supposed to know about this. Ugh kill me now!

**Lol don't kill me! Tell me what you guys think :) Like I said the more posts the faster I post. If I get a lot by tomorrow I will update right away! **


	15. Stocked Fridge and The Secret

**I'm not feeling the love! Lol I do wish I had more reviews :( Here is another update. I will be posting slowly since I'm not getting reviews and it slows me down. Hope you guys like it!**

The next morning was awkward. Well for me it was. I kept having dreams about Riley and I having sex and my mind hasn't stopped buzzing about it since I found out lastnight. I was so mad at her that she didn't tell me and that she kept this from me. But at the sametime I really wish I didn't know. It's not like I like her in that way but I mean I take sex seriously and wow I did it with the girl I loved as my bestfriend.

"Hello earth to Spence!" Said Riley smacking my in the arm. "Your all spaced out and shit, I'm starting to think you actually are crazy."

She completely caught me off guard and all I could do was give her a brief smile and go to my room. I heard her talking to Riley when Ashley came into my room behind me.

"Baby you okay?" She asked holding my hips and coming close to me. I look into her eyes and realize she too is keeping this secret from me. She looks at me like she doesn't even have a secret to tell. This makes me question if she is completely honest with me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little upset with what happened with dinner." I lied. I was pissed about that but this situation really won it out.

"I know hun, and I am here for you no matter what okay?" She kissed me softly on the lips and I forgot everything. My mind went blank and I kissed back. I sat on my chair and she straddled me, not breaking the kiss. My hands began to roam up her tank top when we were interrupted by her phone.

She kissed me once more and jumped off of me. She checked her phone and smiled.

"The plane is ready for us." She stated. I was happy that her and I were going to be alone because I really didn't want to be around my bestfriend and my sister. Way too awkward for me.

She then opened my bedroom door and yelled out to Alyssa. "Lyss tell Riley the plane is waiting for us!"

"Wait what? They are coming on the plane with us?" I asked having my thoughts shut down.

"Yeah I think we all deserve a nice private plane ride together, don't you think?" She asked. She came up to me and kissed me.

"Oh most definitely, I can't wait! Will there be alcohol?" I asked.

"Yeah the fridge is stocked up." Ashley answered.

"Okay good."

We grabbed all our things and headed off to Ashley's dad's jet. Riley and Alyssa were so excited and Ashley just stood by my side comforting me. I hated lying to her and having her think I was so upset with what happened at the dinner, but she was keeping this huge secret from me and I was eavesdropping to know what it was. We sat in the plane and I went straight for the fridge that was supposedly stocked. I opened and was relieved to find vodka and Mike's Hard Lemonade. I got both and sat next to Ashley.

Riley was dancing all over the place while Lyss rolled her eyes at her retarded girlfriend.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for drinking?" Ashley asked. She put her hand on my and she seemed concerned.

"It's never too early." I then took a shot.

I looked at Alyssa and she came up to me. "You okay baby sis?" I asked.

"I'm holding up, trying not to think about that bitch we so call mom. I can't believe what she did to you and I…especially you, how's your arm and face?" I knew it would upset her for awhile and I meant to talk to her when we got back to California. Right now wasn't the time.

"Don't you worry about me. Have fun for now and we will talk about it later." She kissed my cheek and walked off to be with Riley.

I snuggled up to Ashley and my bottles while we watched a movie. I miss everything about her, I want to be alone with her so bad. I touch her face and she looks at me with a smile. Our noses touch and then I kiss her.

"Stop drinking and just talk to me baby."

She pulled the bottle away from me and I held her neck. I kissed her lightly on her soft lips.

"You are so beautiful Ash."

Ash smiled and kissed me. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm lucky to call you mine." She said.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

I looked into her eyes and studied her face. "Would you ever keep anything from me?" I made sure to see any facial changes, as an art student I've studied facial expressions and key changes. Her eyes narrowed a little, and she licked her lips.

"No baby, I wouldn't…why do you ask?" She said looking at Riley. I caught on right away and pushed my anger aside.

"Just wondering." I grabbed my bottle and drank.

After two hours into the ride I was pretty drunk. Riley came up to me and sat on my lap.

"Hey sexy you look pretty drunk!"

I looked at Ashley and she laughed with Alyssa. It didn't seem to faze her which meant she really trusted Riley and my friendship.

"Yes I am Ri, why are you going to take advantage of me?" I said. They thought it was funny but I didn't mean it as a joke. When I'm drunk I just say things and a lot of the times I don't mean the things I say.

"I just might," she winked at me. "Should I take my clothes off?" She joked.

I looked in her eyes and just stared at her. I thought really hard about that night and then just like that I remembered. Well I think I remember, I don't think my mind is tricking me. And just like that I remember every little detail of our little sex night.

"_Spence where the fuck are we?"_

_She was so funny and I couldn't stop laughing. "At our apartment dumbass." I tripped and fell onto the floor._

"_Oh shit you fell! I will be your knight in shining armor and save you Spencer!" She said jumping on me._

_We lay on the floor laughing hysterically at the ceiling and Riley making muffin jokes. She then looked at me and I stopped laughing and stared back at her. _

"_Have you ever thought about you and I being together?" She asked. _

"_Uh I think I thought about it for a little but knew I loved you like a bestfriend…why muffin?" I said with a giggle._

"_Someone told us we were cute together today and I told them we were bestfriends and they laughed at me. Bitches laughing at me, ha!"_

"_I can't see that happening can you?" I said propping herself up with her arm. I got up and led her into my room and we lie in bed. _

"_Hm, no but isn't it weird that we never tried anything on eachother? I mean two hot lesbians living together, I know we kissed on the lips before but that was friendly." Riley said still looking at me._

"_So you think we should kiss not in a friendly way and see if we like it?" _

"_Do you want to?" She asked. I looked at her and realized we were really close to eachother. Next thing I know I grab her shirt and pull her closer to me kissing her. We begin to kiss with such hunger and lust. I take her shirt off and the rest of her clothes in record time. I then straddle her and kiss her neck, sliding my hands down her body and between her legs._

"Hello you dirty bitch! I'm trying to take advantage of you and you just stare into space?" Riley said interrupting my thoughts.

I flew back and she fell off of me. "What the fuck Spence? Are you okay?" She said getting up.

I look at Ashley and she looks at me concerned. "Spence baby are you okay?"

I remember everything and I don't know what to do. And then I black out.

**Please tell me what you think! And I know this Riley and Spence thing is crazy but don't worry! Spashley Forever!**


	16. Confrontations and Wrestling Matches

**tbplrbear1- Thank you for that lovely post! Made my night. I will try to post ASAP for you and your friend :) Because of it I decided to write right now and post it up tonight! **

**Do you see what happens when I get lovely posts :) I get happy and then write! **

Darkness. I'm staring at the back of my eyelids, a pounding in my head. I hear the faint whisper of the tv and I feel a body next to me. I groan and open my eyes a little only to shut them quickly because of the light.

"Baby you okay?" Ashley asked, pulling my hair away from my face.

I opened my eyes just a little and looked at my beautiful angel. "Mm baby, we aren't in Cali yet? What happened?"

"Spence we're in your room at your dad's house. You were so passed out that you never made a sound. You're lucky your dad isn't home yet, he probably would have killed you." She said giving me a smile.

I think back at why I was drinking and remembered everything. I got so fed up with it all that I just couldn't take it anymore. My bestfriend and girlfriend were keeping a secret from me. Just several days ago Riley was screaming at Ashley's face because of Jake and now they have a secret against me. I heard footsteps and someone come in my room, it was Riley. Perfect timing.

"Aw is my Spencie o.." She was cut off by me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me." I stood up now not realizing I was having a major hangover. I feel sick but it passes over quickly.

"Wh-what are you talking about Spence?" Said Riley now looking at Ashley.

"Sex Riley. Why didn't you tell me that we had sex?" I asked.

Riley looked at me with confusion and guilt in her eyes. "Spence, I-I couldn't tell you and risk losing you as my bestfriend. Sex sometimes changes the way someone looks at someone else and I know what we did was a mistake and that it just had to be shrugged off and not mentioned again. Can we not talk about this right now…its awkward." She said staring at Ashley now.

I understood what she was saying. I'm sure Ashley didn't like this conversation, I'd hate to know about her sex life too. So I looked at Ashley.

"You lied to my face and told me you wouldn't keep a secret from me. It just makes me angry that both of you would keep a secret from me. I thought you guys were honest with me. Riley you're like a sister to me, I understand that this situation is totally fucked up but we would have made it through and Ashley," I said looking at her, "I know I did a lot of things wrong this past few years but all I ask for is honesty in our relationship. It's important to me." I looked at both of them. They nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to you later okay Spence?" Riley asked me kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Yeah I'd like that. Now get your crazy ass out of here."

Riley left and Ashley came up to me. Before she could say anything I put my finger to her lips and stopped her. "We're okay, we're inlove and it was one mistake. I don't want you to apologize to me, I understand that you were just helping Riley out and it was a tough situation for you. I trust you no matter what. I Love you and that's all that matters to me." I said kissing her. I grabbed her hips and brought her closer to me. She pouted and whined.

"Why are you pouting at me boo?" I said kissing her bottom lip.

"You're leaving to finish your semester in three days and I'm going to miss you." She said with a sad face.

"Ugh I know but I have three more weeks left of classes and then we have the whole summer to spend together, plus the rest of our lives!" I said giving her a positive view. To be honest I totally forgot that classes started up again in soon.

"Yeah but then we have school again in the fall and it will be so hard." She said upset. I grabbed her chin and looked deep in her eyes.

"Ash, we can get through this. Let's just worry about the present and worry about the future when it becomes the present. I know it will be hard but I know we will be perfectly fine. The semesters go by quick and we need to concentrate on our studies. I will talk to you every day and even come here for the weekend and you can do the same. I promise this will work out. I will even look at grad schools in Cali."

She looked and me with the biggest smile on her face. She looked so beautiful right now and I couldn't help but give her a big smile back. "I Love you Spencer Carlin, you know that?"

I pretended to think about it. "Eh I think I know that." She smacked me on the arm.

After Ashley and I relaxed for a little and snuggled I took a shower and grabbed some Advil and a bottle of water. Ashley was passed out on my bed so I went to grab my sketch pad and was about to head downstairs when my phone buzzed. I check it.

?- Hey stranger, how's ur cut?

I was guessing this was Aria so I texted her back.

Spence- It's healing well, thanks for asking :)

Aria- I'm glad to here! Ready for classes soon?

Spence- pls don't remind me!

We texted each other for over an hour when Riley came up to me and sat next to me.

"Who are you texting?"

"That girl I met at the beach, she's actually pretty cool." I answered.

"Spence." Riley said with a warning.

"Riley it's not like that at all. I would never do that to Ashley."

"I'm not warning you about Ashley! You better not disown me for some other bitch! That's like disowning your sister and I will find you if you leave me."

"Oh trust me Riley, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could ever get rid of you." I looked at her now and she was sitting Indian style on the couch. I could tell she just came back from a run because she was in a tank and shorts plus dripping sweat. "Ew, take a shower."

"Ew your face dirty bitch! I'm cleaner than you! Plus most girls think I'm sexy when I'm sweating." She said. "Look at my boobs…did they shrink! Fuck I need a mirror." She ran to the mirror near the dining room table and gasped. "Spence look! Did they shrink?" She then lifted up her shirt. I am so used to this.

"Honestly no, and put your shirt down whore, I really don't want to see those no offense." I said laughing at her.

She came back on the couch and laid her head on my lap. "Spence, are we okay?" She seemed more serious now and it actually scared me. Riley being serious barely happened unless she was working on her film work for school. I could tell our friendship meant the world to her like it did to me.

"Yes Ri of course. Just because we had sex doesn't mean everything is all weird now. Honestly I'm not surprised, it was bound to happen. Plus now I truly know I love you as my bestfriend and that seeing your boobs don't turn me on." I said with a grin.

"My boobs even turn on old straight ladies, so don't even lie! I mean me looking at my own boobs turns me on." Riley said now looking at her own boobs.

"What would I do without you Ri?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You would probably die a painful horrible death of loneliness and heartache because I wasn't around." She said with a serious face. Once again I don't think she was kidding.

"You ready for classes to start soon?" I then felt a smack on my head.

"God damnit Spence! Do you have to mention school right now? Dirty bitch!" She then attacked me and we were in a full out wrestle mode. Five minutes into a full wrestling match Ashley and Alyssa joined us and we tag teamed. I honestly was having the time of my life, I could never lose these girls. They all meant something different to me and all had a place in my heart.

**What will happen while everyone is back in school? Will Aria get in the way of Spencer's relationship? Reviews make me post! Oh and for the people who say they don't like Riley…she is exactly like me and a little of Spencer too, I tend to put my traits in my characters so Spencer and Riley are like me put together. not exactly the same but 90 percent. Its not offensive though! :)**


	17. The Race For My Life

**Well I just did this while watching NY Ink :) Thanks for the lovely Reviews. Here's another update and I will update more soon. tbplrbear1:** **Thanks and I didn't even realize you sent me that message lol! Sorry! And thank you! **

**PrideFest/parade is in NYC on Sunday :) so excited and I will be there obviously!**

Lastnight was a great and fabulous night. The four of us stayed in the den the whole night playing games and watching movies. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at Riley in my life but she was extra hilarious. At one point she lifts up her shirt to argue that her boobs got smaller, trips over a pillow on the floor and wipes out on the coffee table, I actually peed myself and had to change. I'm so glad our relationship hasn't changed; it just seems to get stronger. I feel so much closer to my sister, Ashley and Riley. We eventually passed out all over the place in the den.

I woke up to birds chirping. Ashley was snuggling next to me and I saw Alyssa sleeping with her legs off of the couch. Riley wasn't anywhere to be seen though…oh god where the fuck did she end up passing out? I hope it was the toilet again. I go upstairs and see her getting changed.

"You going for a run?" I asked knowing her so well.

"Yeah babe you wanna come?" She asked tying her sneakers. I smiled at her and decided I'd leave the girls sleeping and go run with my bestfriend.

"Yeah I'll be quick, just give me a sec." I ran to my room and threw on shorts and a wifebeater. I put my sneakers on and met her outside. I then see Jake get out of his car and walk straight into the house. He looked like he just got into a fight.

"What the fuck is up his ass?" Riley said giving him a dirty look.

"Who the fuck knows or cares." I answered staring at him walking inside.

We started to run and got into a good pace. We always ran together in Manhattan, but spring break messed us up. We didn't speak for the first 10 minutes but I finally spoke up.

"I'm really glad you're my bestfriend Ri."

She glanced at me while running and smiled. "You're family to me Spence, don't ever forget that."

I smiled at her and we ran for over an hour and half. We were a block away from my house when she started to sprint.

"Last one there has to massage the winner for an hour!" She screamed back. I began to sprint and caught up right next to her. We were making so much noise down the street that Ashley and Alyssa must have heard and came outside to see us two hauling has down the street. Both of us played sports most of our lives and we worked out everyday together so we were in shape and tied at the moment. I got all my energy ready to push even harder and when I was a house away I began to pump my legs even harder. She began to run after me and next thing I know she beat me. Bitch.

"You cheated bitch!" I yelled at her, I was so out of breath.

"Psh! You wish, your just pissed because I'm in better shape." She smacked me on the ass.

"That's why your boobs are shrinking." I said with a smirk and she stopped dead in her tracks. I smiled and went up to Ashley.

"Goodmorning beautiful." I said kissing her.

"Goodmorning my sweaty girlfriend. How was your run?" I was about to answer her when I heard Riley complain to Lyss about her boobs.

"Are you sure Lyss? Because I really think they did, fuck! They did!" She said looking at them.

"Ri, they really didn't baby I would honestly tell you. You're going crazy."

Ashley and I decided we would go out to dinner together on a little date since I was leaving for school tomorrow night. I went to go get ready and she went home to shower and change. I went downstairs to grab a bottle of water when I saw Jake sitting in the kitchen drinking something clear. I passed by him and smelled the intense alcohol. He was drinking straight vodka. I just mind my own business and grab my bottle when he spoke.

"So I heard you destroyed dinner with mom." He said taking a gulp from his cup.

"You're drunk Jake and its none of your business okay?" I answered.

He stood up from his seat and finished his whole glass. I had a feeling he's been drinking a lot lately. "Drunk or not, you fucking ruin everything you know that? You and now your little gay club. You know what I said about you being the perfect child? You're the destructive child…I wouldn't even be surprised if mom and dad split up because of you." He said to me, venom in his voice. That was all it took for me to really hurt him with my words.

"In the end of the day Jake, mom chose me to live with her and now dad wants me. I'm the child they all want, you're the child they shove at eachother and beg to take away. Have fun at bootcamp asshole." I laughed and began to walk away when I was shoved to the floor. I turn around to get up and I feel a foot keep me down.

"You fucking bitch. You make me so angry that I actually want to kill you sometimes, like I do right now. You come here destroy my life and now I'm drinking everyday because of you. Your destroying me!"

"You're a piss of shit and need serious help. Get off of me now Jake before I call dad and you go to jail." I said anger in my voice. He's shoved me before so I wasn't really scared. He then slapped me across my face, the same side my mother slapped me. Now was I was scared, and panicking.

"Who's the piss of shit now? Who's below me right now…You are. Right now I own you, I'm the man of the house you got that?" He screamed at my face.

I began to panic in my head, things were going a hundred miles an hour, and I actually thought he might snap. "Jake your really wasted and you don't want to truly hurt me. The alcohol is making you crazy okay?"

"Didn't you ever hear its alcohol that makes the truth come out." He slapped me again, this time harder. "I'm going to make you pay for everything. I'm going to make your life a living hell right now. For all picked me up and threw me against the fridge, making all the magnets and photos drop onto the floor. He punched me in the stomach and right then and there I knew this was the day he would snap.

Jake grabbed my hair and gripped it. I screamed in pain. He dragged me towards the counter and I tried to fight back…bad idea. It made him more angry and he punched my stomach again. I dropped to my knees and began to feel my stomach numb up. He then slammed my head against the dishwasher next to me. I dropped to the floor and feel my head pounding from the head contact. I just wish someone was here to stop him, because I really couldn't. I remembered Riley went to get ice cream with Lyss and Ashley wasn't going to be here for another hour. I would probably be dead by then.

"Jake stop please. I'm sorry I'll leave and never bother you again okay?" With that he punched my face. I was on all fours now, spitting blood on my dad's nice stone floors. I looked up at him and smiled.

"This doesn't make anything better. Does this make you feel like a man now?" Why did I say that? I have no idea, but it wasn't a good idea at all. I see his knuckles come in contact with my head. I was seriously going to die today.

**Reviews would make my night and day! Tell me what you think?**


	18. My Rescue

**Okay so here's a small update but totally necessary :) I hope you guys love it. I'm at work now and really should be working oops! Lol **

Everything became blurry but I was still in reality. He hasn't stopped hurting me and I became more helpless with every hit he planted on me. He's hit every part of my body so far and I just became numb has he hit harder and harder. I knew he was drunk and probably even blacked out and just continued. Ten minutes probably passed but it seemed like hours have passed by.

"Jake please stop." I begged in a whisper. "You're going to kill me."

He didn't answer which only meant he was blacked out and in the zone. I began to cry thinking about Ashley and how she was going to be here and have a big surprise lying on the kitchen floor. I look down at the stone floor and see blood everywhere. My blood. It seems so unreal, like my own brother beating the shit out of me. But shit happens, and now it's happening to me. I thought about all happy times with my love and I closed my eyes. I thought about Riley and how much I missed her too. You really don't realize how much you love these people till you think it's too late to tell them. I looked up at the monster who was destroying me and his eyes looked far from anything reality. He lifted his fist up to connect to it to my face for the fifth time in a row and before he swung down I heard Riley calling my name from the front door, she's oblivious to what's happening, and I look up at Jake and he lands the punch to my face. He clearly didn't hear her.

I heard her footsteps go upstairs along with Alyssa's. I heard her call my name again but I can't answer, I physically can't answer.

"Maybe she left for dinner with Ashley already, I'll text her." Said Riley to Alyssa. I heard them come back downstairs.

"I'm so thirsty." Lyss said.

"I'll get you a drink baby, what do you want?" Riley said coming closer. Before my sister could speak I heard a loud pitch screech. Jake stopped hitting me and was pushed to the floor. He got up quickly and began to run. Riley kneeled next to me, blood everywhere. She went to get up and go after Jake but I grabbed her hand and looked at her. She began to cry and looked back at Alyssa who was frozen.

"Call 911 and then call Ashley and your dad now! Alyssa now!" She screamed at her. I think Alyssa snapped out of her shocked state and ran to get the phone because Riley was looking at me now. Riley grabbed my neck and put her forhead with mine. She will filled with my blood already.

"I can't lose you Spence. I lost all my family before, I can't lose my family again." She said crying.

"You'll never lose me Ri, I'll be in your heart forever." I answered in a whisper.

"No Spence you're going to be here in person. I'm not going to lose my fucking bestfriend, I love you way too much." She said now in hysterics.

Ashley then came running in and fell to her knees. She grabbed my hand and began to cry. "Where is that bastard?" She asked looking at Riley.

"He ran off." She said. "I'm going after him."

That made me wake up. "No Riley. I will hate your forever." I said choking on my own blood. I spit a lot of it out, my gums on fire and the inside of my cheeks cut open. I looked down around my body and I saw bruises and blood everywhere. I was losing a lot of blood, I felt it. I saw a broken glass, his, that he must have smashed and cut me open a few times.

I looked at Ashley and smiled. I grabbed her hand while Riley had my other hand. "I love you Ashley, don't' ever forget me. You too Ri." And my eyes closed.

**Reviews Reviews Reviews! Please :)**


	19. Where's Ashley?

**Went to Pride and saw lots of boobies! New York officially has marriage equality so it was crazier than usual lol :) I should be working out or running my two miles but nope I need to write because I can't stop thinking about this damn story! Oh and I walk my dog too tbplrbear1, but if I ran with her she would seriously sprint and wipe me out… (she's still a puppy) lol**

**Here's more of the update :)**

I hear faint cries coming from Riley and Ashley still kneeling next to me. I keep going in and out and they keep trying to wake me up. I hear Lyss on the phone with our dad trying to figure out where Jake is. She's panicking and crying.

"Baby you need to stay with us okay?" Said Ashley pulling my hair back from my face. I look at her and she has blood on her hands and nice clothes. I feel so bad that she ruined her clothes and that we didn't end up going to dinner. "Baby I love you." She said kissing my hand.

"I love you so much Ash." I said.

The ambulance eventually came and took me with Ashley in the truck. She had to sit in the front and protested but they had to clean me up and needed her out of the way. 

"Okay hunny you need to stay with us okay? I can't have you sleeping because you might slip into a coma." Said one of the EMT's to me.

"I'll try." I said in a hoarse voice.

One of the EMT's touched my ribs and I winced in pain. She lifted up my shirt and gasped. She says some medical term to another person and then they all look at my stomach.

"What's going on?" Asked Ashley looking behind her to me. She stared down at what they were looking at and threw her hand up to her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"She has broken ribs and a large piece of glass jabbed into her side." Stated the EMT now cleaning up my stomach. "She also has an extensive amount of bruising everywhere on her body which mostly are on her stomach and left arm, she must have tried to defend the blows using her left arm."

Ashley began to whimper and cry looking away. Everyone that was speaking seemed like they were a thousand miles away. I don't know what happened next because when I close my eyes this time, I didn't open them.

…..Meanwhile…..

"Riley your driving way too fast!" Alyssa yelled at her. Riley was driving Spencer's truck and swirving to different lanes to catch up with the ambulance. "You're going to get pulled over Riley, stop it please!"

Alyssa was crying because of what happened to her sister and with Riley driving like a crazy person it was overwhelming. "Lyss stop, my bestfriend is close to dying! I can't lose her, do you understand that?" It came out kind of harsh but Riley was too scared and nervous to care at the moment.

They finally got to the hospital and Ashley flew out of the truck. She saw the EMT's carry Spencer and the stretcher out of the ambulance and start to run to the entrance. "She's passed out and barely breathing!" Said the EMT to the Emergency doctor. "Miss, you are going to have to stay here." One said to Ashley. Riley came up behind her and held her close. Ashley began to sob hysterically into Riley's neck, Alyssa held on to them and cried too. Ashley then let go of Riley. "I have to go." She said not looking at them.

"Where? You need to stay here for Spence."Said Alyssa.

"I need to find that bastard." Ashley explained. Anger shown in her eyes.

"Ash you can't do that, you know what Spencer said." Riley said grabbing Ashley's arm.

"She said you couldn't Ri, Spence never said anything about me." Riley looked at her and thought about what to say. She knew that was a dangerous thing to do, but at the same time revenge was something she truly wanted. She couldn't bring herself to say anything and that gave Ashley the cue to run and leave, grabbing Spencer's keys out of Riley's hand.

"Why the fuck did you let her go?" Said Alyssa yelling at Riley. Alyssa went to grab some water, she felt like she was going to throw up and when she came back she saw that Ashley left.

"I-I don't know. We have to stay here for Spencer though…she'll be so mad if we weren't here for her." Riley explained staring off into space.

It's been three hours since Spencer has been taken in. Riley, Alyssa, and Arthur were now sitting in the waiting room, anxious for a doctor to come and tell them what's going on. Then a doctor came and stood infront of the three.

"Hi I'm Dr. Gold, I'm the one treating your daughter." He said shaking Arthur's hand and nodding to the girls.

"Hi Dr. Gold how is she?" Said Arthur with a shaky voice. Riley interrupted.

"Will she die? Is she dead, just tell me she will be alive." Said Riley all in one breathe. Alyssa grabbed her hand.

"She's healing now. She woke up from a minor coma, but she had an infection from the glass spread, which is why we had to give her heavy medication and make sure the infection wasn't anywhere else on her body. She has a concussion, not a major one but it's not good. Her head was gashed open and it seems she was punched in the head several times. Do you have any idea who did this Mr. Carlin?" Asked the doctor. Riley was back to sitting on the chair crying at the fact that her bestfriend was helpless. She wanted to lay in that bed with her bestfriend and just hold her.

"Yes, it was my son. Jake Carlin." Arthur said. He wasn't letting his son get out of this one. Arthur has been so lenient towards his son's actions, but he wasn't letting that happen again. Even though he should have stopped Jake a long time ago he couldn't change that now and decided to start over and punish him. A officer then came over and spoke to Arthur. He gave him the information about his son but then told him he had no idea where he was, just then he realized he hasn't seen Ashley.

"Riley, where's Ashley?" He asked.

"Uh, she went to go look for him." She said.

"Wait are you serious? You're kidding right?" Arthur then looked at the officer. "My daughter's girlfriend went to go look for him, he's dangerous, you have to go search for them now." He named places Jake could have ran off to and the officer used his radio and had a search team looking for Jake and Ashley.

"Would you like to see your daughter now?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes that would be great." Said Arthur.

"Okay I'm going to need you all to go in one at a time though just because it can be overwhelming for her to have more than a person." The doctor told them. Arthur went first and took twenty minutes to be with his daughter.

"Spencer, I am so sorry that I didn't stop him before when he was doing this to you. This is all my fault." He said with his head down holding his daughter's hand.

Spencer didn't speak much because her throat hurt. "Dad no stop. We didn't know he would snap like this."

Arthur spoke a little more and told her everything was going to be okay. Next Alyssa went in and cried when she saw her sister. "I want to kill him so bad Spence."

….

I can't believe I'm lying in the hospital. I honeslty can't believe Jake actually beat me to the point where I had to be here. My dad came in and he looked like an honest wreck. I hate that he thought he was a horrible father. How many parents have a child who is borderline psycho? No one knew Jake was going to be dangerous…we just thought he was annoying and a trouble maker.

"I want to kill him so bad Spence." Alyssa said to me. I shook my head no. He was worth the time and I'd rather have authorities deal with that prick. It hurt to talk because his knuckles hit my throat a couple times missing my face. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow morning which meant I was going to be on a plane and off to school by tomorrow night. I argued with my dad when he said I should take a day or two off but it was finals soon and I had to suck it up and get through it.

After being with Alyssa for a little, Riley came barging in. I smiled at her and she just looked helpless and upset. "Spence…" Is all she could say, she began to cry intensely. A few tears began to fall down my cheeks, seeing her like this just tortured me.

"Riley please, I'm okay see? You're killing me babe." I wiped her tears away. This scared her, she lost her family from a disaster and I know she feared that with me.

"I can't lose you Spence, when I saw you on the floor bleeding everywhere I actually thought I was losing you. I love you way too much." She said through tears.

"I love you Ri, more than you know."

She laid next to me and we spoke about school and how she would help me. I then thought about Ashley and how I miss her so much. I wish she was here kissing me and holding me. It's actually weird that she hasn't come in yet. My sister and father went to grab food and Riley said she wasn't hungry so she stayed here with me.

"Ri?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Where's Ashley?" I asked.

"Uh…." She didn't answer and that freaked me out.

"Riley where's Ashley?" I asked again.

"She…she went after Jake."

Oh my god. "What!" I flew up and sat up, ignoring the pain. "Are you kidding me? You let her go Riley! What the fuck. He's going to kill her! He's going to kill her Ri."

Just then Riley got a text.

Ash- Found him.

**Reviews! What do you think will happen with Ashley?**


	20. SBS and My Secret Escape

**Sorry it took me a little while to finally update! I've been dealing with paperwork that no 19 year old should be dealing with -_- But that's what happens when you get kicked out of your own home and become independent lol I promise I will be updating again shortly. On the next chapter now :) **

"Riley you are not going to look for her are you crazy!" I said now grabbing her hand. "You need to stay with me and just text her back and tell her to come here."

Ashley texted Riley that she found Jake, now we just need to know where she found him.

"I texted her 8 times Spence. Just relax okay, I can't have you stressed out so much please rest." Riley said. "Oh wait I got a text…"

Ashley: SBS

"What's SBS Spence?"

"Uh I forget! Get Alyssa on the phone, maybe she will remember." Riley looked down at her phone while I thought really hard on the initials…I've heard them before. And then it clicked.

"It's the Secret Beach Spot! Hurry call my dad and tell him!" I told Riley. She dialed my dad's number and it rang.

"Ugh he's not picking up Spence. I'll try your sister." She dialed Lyss' number but again no answer. "They must not have reception."

"He's going to hurt Ashley, Ri!" I began to panic and cry.

"Babe please stop, everything will be okay. I can't have you panicking and stressing yourself out. Rest and I'll take care of this okay?" Riley said to me with a concerned look.

"I'm so mad at her! She knew I wouldn't like this, why would she do this to me Ri?" I was so upset because she knew he was dangerous and that I wouldn't let her near him.

"I'm going to get her." Riley said.

"No you're fucking not!" I yelled back at her. "I swear if you go I'm going to be so mad at her Riley! Bestfriends stick together, I really need you right now okay?" I said in a whisper with a tear running down my cheek. I felt helpless in this situation. I couldn't get up and my girlfriend was out there with the monster that put me in here. My throat was hurting so bad and I had a pounding in my head.

"Can you call the nurse for me Ri?" I asked her.

"Are you okay Spence?" She said in a unsure tone.

"Yeah I just need pain meds."

"Okay I will go get her."

Before I could tell her the button was right next to the bed she opened the door and yelled…

"Hey nurse! My bestfriend needs drugs!"

I couldn't help but laugh and then feel the intense pain shooting from my ribs and throat. "Ow. Stop being so damn funny your moron. The help button was right here…now you made yourself look like a fool and you hurt me." I said smiling at her.

"Oh…well my way was much better, because she's running down the hallway like a mad woman…hold on I have to take a picture of her sprinting and put it on Facebook." She laughed and took a picture and ran to the chair next to me.

Then the nurse barged in. "Are you okay Miss Carlin! Your friend screamed and I thought you were dying or something." She said out of breathe. I look at Riley and she is looking at the wall and biting her lip trying not to burst out laughing, this makes me want to laugh and I just nod my head and point to my throat and ribs to pretend I'm to sore to talk, but in reality I was to pee myself laughing.

"Oh pain medicine, okay I will go get it right away." She said walking to the door.

"Oh get me some too please!" Said Riley smiling at her.

"Funny." Said the nurse giving her a dirty look. She then walked out.

"The point of don't be funny is don't be funny damnit! Every time I laugh my ribs kill and my throat hurts." I said to Riley. She looked up at me and had a huge smile on her face.

"20 people already liked my nurse flying down the hallway. That's amazing." She said. I shook my head at my bestfriend wondering how in the world I got stuck with her. My mind then went back to Ashley and worry flew over me again.

"Try my dad again please." I said to Riley. She dialed and it rang. I heard my dad say hello.

"Arthur, Ashley found Jake at the Secret Beach Spot."

She spoke to him for a minute then hung up.

"Spence he said the cops are all the way on the other side of town and have a emergency situation. They are trying to get a squad car over there now but it might take awhile."

"What! Are they kidding? There is a girl in danger but that isn't important!" I was furious. And then I see Riley get up and sprint. That fucker just left. And I know she is going after Ashley. Then the nurse came in and looked at me.

"Your friend just sprinted out of the hospital…is she on drugs?" The nurse asked.

"No but she should be. Thank you for the medicine." I then thought of an idea. "I think I'm just going to rest now. Could you get me extra blankets and shut off the lights please?" I asked. She nodded her head and went to the cubby to grab me extra blankets. The nurse then shut off the lights and left. The medicine she gave me worked quickly and I began to feel the pain slip away slowly. I pulled the IV off of me, which let me tell you…hurt like a bitch. And made the blankets look like I was under them. I saw my bag for tomorrow morning that had my clothes in it and threw them on, wincing at the pain that I was still feeling. I knew that if I wasn't on medication I would have been on the floor dying in pain. In my bag was my NYU hoodie just in case I got cold and I put it on and put the hood up. I was out of the hospital before you know it.

…..Meanwhile…..

Riley made a sharp left and saw someone she could ask where a secret beach would be. She had no idea where is was but she was sure some locals could have an idea to where it was.

"Hi, excuse me. Do you know where a secret beach would be?" She asked a man.

"No I'm sorry." He said. She was getting frustrated that no one knew where it was so far. She then saw a young girl probably around her age.

"Hi, do you know where a secret beach spot would be?" She asked out of breathe and sweating.

"Yeah for sure!" The girl said.

"Oh there is a god!" Riley said looking up. The young girl laughed.

"Okay so you go down this street until you see Ralph's Italian Ice, then you're going to turn right after you pass it. Keep going down until you start seeing the beach. You're going to make a left on Palm street and go down until you see a blue shack. Right across from it is a little path though some bushes and trees. Go through that and you'll be there…you go it?" Luckily Riley had a good memory and remembered exactly what the girl said.

"Yes thank you."

"Uh you do know it's like four miles from here right? I would give you a ride but my car is in the shop." She said with a apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'll run there. Thanks!"

Riley then ran. Her adrenaline was kicking in so much that these miles felt like nothing to her. She began to see Ralph's and when she passed it she turned right. She sprinted down the street until she saw the shore coming up.

"Palm street, palm street, where are you?" She said to herself. She knew she was going to feel this run after she stopped and caught her breathe.

**Reviews make me happy! So do it! :p**


	21. The Run from Hell

**Holy shit! I'm so sorry for the last chapter with misspelled words and fragments! I totally forgot to reread it. I usually reread it to my girlfriend and correct myself but I'm an idiot! Here's another chapter :) Oh and cliffhangers are pretty much my specialty. I'm off to the Hamptons and thought you all deserved a 4****th**** of July present! haha**

I walk out of the hospital and start walking to the beach spot. It's only a few miles from here and there was no way Riley would find it. I had to save my girlfriend even under these conditions. My dad was going to fucking cut my head off.

I was so scared and anxious. I wish I could run right now.

Riley finally found the blue shack and the path across it. She entered it and heard screams she knew was Ashley's. She walked through the path quietly to hear what Ashley was saying.

"How could you do that to her you fucking prick!"

"You're going to be next in two seconds Ashley." I heard Jake growl at her.

"I can't wait to see your ass go to jail. I'm going to laugh in your face." She spat at him. That seemed to be the snapping point for him because he began to lunge at her.

Riley was now close where she saw the whole thing and began to sprint towards Jake. Before he could get to Ashley Riley ran at him and smashed him against a palm tree.

"Riley?" Ashley said looking at her.

Before Riley could answer Jake was getting up and looking super pissed. Jake then pushed Riley down to the floor. He was about to hit her when Ashley looked at the floor and grabbed a stick and smacked him on the side of the head with hit. He fell on the floor.

"Ashley run!" Riley screamed. "Run now!" Ashley began to run and Riley got up to follow. Jake wiped the side of his face and looked at his hand, blood.

"That bitch." He said. Jake then got up and began to run after them.

Riley was now next to Ashley, running as fast as they could.

"Ri, I am so out of shape."

"Suck it up and fucking run Ashley!" Riley said. "We are going back to the hospital, it will be safe there."

They ran and turned right on Palm street, back to the way of where the hospital is. Ashley looked back and saw Jake running behind them, a little while back but still running pretty fast.

"How is he running when he's drunk?" Ashley asked.

"He's used to drinking so much. Just don't slack or he'll begin to catch up." Riley said. There was no way she was going to think about how heavy her legs are but how she needs to get her ass to that hospital or they were both dead.

He started to gain closure and grabbed a trashcan top off the street, he threw it towards the two girls but missed.

"Holy shit, he's throwing objects now?" Riley said.

Ashley was worried and getting really scared now. They passed Ralph's and Jake kept running, pushing people out of his way.

"Wait…is that Spencer?" Asked Ashley. "What the hell is she doing out of her hospital bed Riley!" She yelled.

"I don't know but if we don't get her safely back, there might not be a Spencer anymore." Riley said. She thought for a minute and then knew what she had to do. "Ash grab Spencer and start quickly walking back to the hospital. I'll distract him."

Ashley nodded her head and knew even though it was a dangerous thing to do, it was the safest thing to do. Ashley kept running but Riley came to a halt. She turned around and saw Jake stop too, confused as to why she stopped.

"This stops here Jake."

Riley whipped around and saw Spencer coming her way and Ashley trying to stop her.

Riley looked back at Jake.

He smiled his evil smile and began to walk towards the three girls. Riley had a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well.

**I know short! But tell me what you think. The next chapter is longer. Reviews!**


	22. It Went from One to Three

**Ah you guys make me happy so I wrote some more! .scream- I had fun in the Hamptons but we left due to shitty weather. Thank you guys for the reviews!**

I stared at my raged brother ready to attack one of us any second. I was scared but at the sametime I was sick of this shit continuing. This needed to stop and it was going to stop now.

" Jake I don't understand. We used to be so close. What happened to you?" I asked. This was beginning to get emotional for me and a single tear escaped my eyes. He ignored my comment and spoke.

"You have some guts walking out of the hospital and coming to me for a second beating. Don't you get it Spence? I hate you, i hate that even though you do anything wrong you still are perfect and get what you want. Ashley for example, flew right back to you when you came back, even though I stayed by her side."

"you lied to her Jake." I screamed. I forgot my throat hurt and I winced in pain holding my neck.

"baby come on you need to go back to the hospital now." Ashley said grabbing my arm lightly and pulling me towards her. Before I could get any close to her Jake grabbed a hold of me and pushed my down to the floor, his foot on me once again. I screamed in pain has his foot laid on my broken ribs.

"Jake stop get off of her now!" Yelled Ashley running towards him. He hit her and she fell to the floor. I looked at Ashley and began to black out from the intense pain. I looked at Riley and she began coming at him, I tried to tell her to stop but my throat was on fire. All I could do was cry and watch him hit her. This was killing me and I knew I'd die trying to save my girlfriend or Riley. I pulled my self up, pain all through my body and began to push my self towards the crazy bastard who was hitting my best friend. I grabbed his shirt and caught him off guard, this gave Riley the opportunity to punch him as hard as she could at his face. It seemed to do nothing.

He turned around and pushed her to the floor. Then I saw his fist connect to my ribs. I fell to the floor and wished right there that I was dead. I look to my side and see Ashley on the floor trying to keep her eyes open. She held out her hand on the floor and I brought mine to hers. I turned my head the other way and saw a woman get out of her house to see what was going on and she screamed, running inside I guess to call the cops...your too late mam, I'm almost dead.

I hear a car and a door slam. Then I see my sister with a bat and she hits my brother. I smiled and blacked out.

I wake up staring at a pale ceiling. This was deja vu, but I heard more then one beeping noise. I look to my left and right and see Ashley and Riley each laying on a bed. Riley was staring at her HTC phone with a grin on her face. I smiled knowing she was a trooper.

"Spence! Are you okay?" she asked concerned when she saw me looking at her and awake.

" shh relax Ri, I'm fine, just in more pain than before. Is Ashley okay? She's still sleeping." I asked scared.

" she's fine, when Jake hit her he knocked out her out which pretty much had her blacked out on the floor. She was awake before talking to you while you slept. I love you too together. So cute!" Riley said.

"I thought I was going to lose all three of you." my sister said walking in. " he probably would have finished you all before the cops came."

" Alyssa! Baby you saved my life." Said Riley kissing her softly. I smiled.

I looked back at Ashley and saw my angel sleeping. This hurt me to see her hurt and it be kind of my fault. I wanted to just get off of this bed and go hold her. I missed just being with her and promised it would be different when this semester was over. I would spend all my time with her.

"spence I so have a sick ass story to tell everyone back at school now." said Riley with a huge grin on her face now staring back at her phone. " I hope you don't mind but I took pictures of all three of us on this bed and bruised up. Non stop likes and comments."

" I hate you." Is all I said to her. I turned to Alyssa and asked her the question that was burning inside of me. " where is he?"

" Well when I hit him the cops came just in time and took him away. He's in huge trouble Spence, and dad isn't going to help him one bit. He's trying to see what they want to do with him, dad's kind of pissed since he and mom paid for the boot camp so he's probably going to have him sent there right from the last day of school."

I let all the information sink in. My brother in jail, this was crazy and just not believable. Ashley then woke up.

"Ash baby." I said smiling and looking at her.

"Spence are you okay? When I heard you scream I didn't know what to do, it's scared me so much." She said getting off of her bed and coming next to me. She was the only one capable of moving at the moment, I couldn't and Riley was way too occupied with her Facebook fame.

Ashley caressed my face and I looked at her. "Baby, come summer time, its going to be me and you all summer and forever. No more drama, just love and memories." I said to her. She smiled at me and kissed my lips, I kissed her back wanting more.

"I was thinking we can go on a mini vacation or something?" She answered. "Just the two of us, relaxing and being together." The idea sounded perfect and I couldn't pass that down.

"Sounds good to me boo." I kissed her again.

We all relaxed in the room and watched a movie when the nurse came in to give me more drugs. It was the same nurse from last time and she looked at Riley.

"Sweetheart, you need help." The nurse said to her.

"This is true, give me my drugs now please." Riley demanded. The nurse gave her her medicine and rolled her eyes at Riley.

My ribs were even worse than before which I didn't think was possible. They said I could go to classes but it would be super difficult. As long as I rested a lot and didn't move too much I would be okay. Tomorrow we were off to Manhattan and I really just wanted to be with Ashley. I spent the whole night with her, talking and kissing her. She was able to leave tonight but she wanted to stay with me till tomorrow morning when I was discharged. She fell asleep with her hand lying on my hand on the bed.

I'm finally discharged with Riley sitting next to me in the car while Ashley drives my truck. My head is resting on Riley's head and every bump on the road makes me wince. Ashley has to stop at a CVS to get my medicine and some first aid stuff for me. She runs in while Riley and I stay in the car.

"Thanks for helping me Ri."

"Best friends stick together forever." She answered.

"You're a sister to me Ri."

"I feel the same way babe." She kissed my forehead.

Ashley comes back with two bags full of shit that I need. Ugh, I wish I was healed already. I finally get home and my dad is there sitting waiting for us to come home. He looks worn out and tired.

"Honey, thank god your okay. I'm so sorry I couldn't get you myself, I've been dealing with all this stuff. I am so sorry!" He kept apologizing and holding me lightly.

"Dad I completely understand. Just take a deep breath and relax okay? Everything will be okay." I said to him. I needed the people around me to be strong or I just might collapse too.

He nodded his head and kissed my forehead. "I'm making lunch for you guys so you won't be hungry on the plane. Also Spence I packed all your art material."

"Thanks dad."

Ashley then helped me up the stairs and helped me pack the rest of my stuff…well actually I just stayed on my bed and she packed everything. She wouldn't let me get up. She came up to me when she was done and sat next to me. I looked up at her face and saw the bruise Jake gave her on the side of eye and temple.

"You look like a sexy badass with that bruise."

"Baby I look sexy regardless." She answered. She knew she was hot and wouldn't be afraid to admit it.

"This is very true. Damn I'm lucky." I said kissing her. Before things got heated we stopped and just stared at eachother.

"I'm really going to miss you Spencer. This is going to kill me." She frowned.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "The love we have for eachother is stronger than anything in the world. Distance couldn't even make a scratch on it. You and I are forever. Just a couple more weeks and I'm back. You know I'll never hurt you again and that I'll call you everyday baby."

"I love you Spence. I really love you."

"I love you so much Ash. So much."

We layed in bed and just kissed till my dad called us down for lunch. I was going to miss being here but knew I'd be back soon. Hopefully the drama is over before the summer.

**So I'm trying to figure out how many more chapters I will be doing before I end this story. I might also do a sequel to it. Is anyone feeling a second part to this story when I'm finished it?**

**Reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	23. Healing

**Here's another update :) I am seriously so busy with drawing! I have so many requests from people and have to finish them up! I update pictures of them on my Flickr account. If you want to see look me up, Jessiec2468, go to search and then search people. Hope you guys like it!**

It's been about a week since I've been back in school and honestly it has been pretty tough on me. I miss Ashley so much and wish she was here to help me, there wasn't a time she wasn't on my mind. We spoke every day and night plus texted throughout the day. I've had a art project already due and without Riley helping me up steps and what not, I would probably have collapsed already.

"Spence!" Riley called out to me. "Aria is here to see you!"

"Okay she can come into my room." I yelled back. Aria and I have been hanging out this week. This was the third time. Ashley wasn't too happy about it but I swore up and down that we were just friends and that I could never do that to Ashley. Riley for some reason didn't like it either. Riley ran in my room and gave me the "I'm watching you" gesture. Aria then came in.

"Well how is my lovely friend doing?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"I'm getting better every day, well except yesterday was pretty rough." I said with a frown.

"What happened?" Aria asked, concerned. I really liked her as a friend. She was a photo major which made us have a lot in common, plus she seemed like a good friend to have.

"Well I don't know, my pain was excruciating and the medicine wasn't stopping it. I called the doctor and he said that could happen sometimes but I should be getting better and that is just part of the process." She nodded her head.

"Did you end up going to classes yesterday?"

"Yeah, luckily I only had two which were in the morning. I came home and rested and tried to draw a little of my next project, plus do some of my graphic designing for my other class." I told her.

We began talking about my project on having to make a mini cartoon using my software. She brought her laptop and showed me photos she edited on photoshop. This is what we did pretty much all day, it didn't bore any of us. The other day she edited pictures while I did my cartoon project and we watch No Strings Attached. I needed a friend like that.

It got pretty late and she hugged me goodbye and told me to feel better. Riley then came in my room when Aria left.

"She is so going to take my place Spencer."

"Riley can you shut up, she is not going to take your place and you really need to stop being jealous and take care of me." I answered back.

"If you weren't half dead right now…I'd wrestle you. But I guess for now, I'll just wrestle you in my mind."

I rolled my eyes at her when my phone rang. I looked at my caller ID and saw it was Ashley. A huge smile popped up on my face.

"Go ahead and talk to your girlfriend while I go sulk in the corner!" Riley said pretending to cry and whimper. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

I picked up the phone. "Hi baby, I miss you."

"Spence I miss you so much! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good right now baby."

Meanwhile…

"Paula, I spoke to the officer and they told me that Jake will be in the detention center for four months and then he can go to the bootcamp for three years, even more if he doesn't stay good there."

"Are you kidding me Arthur!" She yelled through the phone. "He isn't going to college?"

Arthur was shocked that she was worried about his education when he beat three girls. "I can't even believe you Paula. It's set and done…you can't do anything about it!" He slammed the phone down put his hands through his hair. He knew this was the right thing to do for his son and that he needed a wake up call. Originally Jake was going to prison for a few years but Arthur told his Lawyer to change it up and see if the Judge would be okay with it. The judge seemed okay with it and agreed.

The next morning Riley and I sat in the kitchen eating bagels and drinking coffee.

"So you know the summer bash party is in four weeks, do you think you'll be okay then?" Riley asked me. I looked at her and saw that she was getting healed up pretty quickly.

"Yeah the doc said I should be almost completely healed in two weeks and can start running in three so I should be good for the party." The summer bash was one of the biggest college parties in NYC. It was held in a club in Manhattan and only NYU students were allowed in. A exclusive party that was the best party and something major always happened.

"You better not hook up with Aria or something Spence." She said with a glare.

"Honestly Ri, you need to relax…plus it's you I have to worry about at this party, you hurt my sister and I'll hurt that beautiful face of yours!" I said smiling at her.

"I would never."

**Tell me what you guys think :) I am going to try and update this weekend, but I'm having a party on Saturday so I'm thinking Sunday. Reviews please!**


	24. My prank and Her Gift

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here's another chapter :) Oh and my girlfriend put up a Spashley story called "Friends with Benefits or Love?" her username is Rentmd14305. It's a great story and I recommend it ;) Hope everyone is having a great summer! **

**Irishgrl33- Thanks for the reviews :)**

Weeks have passed on and I haven't had a chance to see Ashley yet. We've video chatted every night but it just wasn't enough. I wanted to kiss her and hold her; I just missed her way too much. She was supposed to come up this weekend but couldn't because of some big film project that was due Monday. This weekend was the big summer bash party and you were allowed to bring one person, but since she's not coming I'm going to Riley and Aria. I'm healing up great and off my meds thank god! Riley jumped on me for the first time in a while and I wasn't in pain, she said she had to get that out of her system and I think went on about how it's like crackheads and not having their crack…oh I don't know! She's crazy. I've started running again but in a slow pace, I really didn't want to damage or slow up my healing process. Now I'm sitting in my art class sketching my final project.

"Okay class, this project is due next Tuesday! Have fun this weekend with the bash party." Professor DeNarvo said with a smile. Everyone whistled and yelled out at the excitement. I look down at my phone and see Ashley texted me.

Ash- hey baby, how's class? :)

Spence- it's good, almost done my final project. Miss you :( how's film 104?

Ash- I can't wait to see your project! I miss you so much :( It's good, presenting in 10 min. So nervous :/

Spence- You'll be grt :)

I got all my supplies in my box and put my project away. When I got outside and walked to my spot in campus I saw Aria sitting there waiting for me. She was taking pictures of a pigeon walking on the floor.

"I hope your paying that pigeon for modeling." I said snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh shit, shh Spence, I wasn't going to but now that you said it out loud I guess I have to." Aria said playing along. We sat on the grass and did our homework. I told her about Ashley and how I missed her so much and couldn't wait to head back to California on Wednesday.

"Aw I'm going to miss you Spence!" Said Aria.

"You will come visit." I said.

"Will you be back in New York to see Riley and stuff?"

I laughed. "Riley is coming with me, but we will be back and once in a while and stay for a week at a time. We don't want to abandon our apartment for the whole summer, plus I love Manhattan." I answered. I looked at her and she seemed kind of jealous. Maybe that was just my imagination but for a second I thought she actually might be jealous that Riley is coming with me and staying with me in California. She's my bestfriend and I'm her family though…I wouldn't leave her ass here.

"Oh that's great! I'll come visit." She said. "I have class in a couple minutes so I'll text you later." She said getting up and grabbing her things.

"Alright I'll see you around."

I headed home for the day and found Riley passed out on the couch. This was my opportunity to wrestle her and cheat. I looked around and thought of a better idea. I grabbed my camera, some rope, a belt, and marker. I wanted Ashley to be here and help me and laugh with me, it kind of upsets me. I texted her what I was doing and I put her on video chat.

"Okay so I'm going to mute you so she can't hear anything." I told her.

I muted my laptop and had it facing Riley on the couch so Ashley could see everything I was about to do. Riley is a deep sleeper so I could smack her and that probably wouldn't even make her budge. I grabbed a rope that we had for god knows what and tied that around her hands, tying it tight so she couldn't get out. I turned and looked at my computer to see Ashley hysterically laughing…thank god I muted my laptop. Then I grabbed the belt and tied her legs with it. She fell asleep with her bathing suit on, don't ask me why, so I began to draw all over her body. I ran to my room and got my Dr. Dre head phones and lightly put them on her head. I connected it to my iPod and made sure it wasn't playing yet. I grabbed the camera and began to take some pictures for a before and after effect. So I looked at Ashley and winked at her. Next I pressed play on my Ipod which was on the highest sound and watched my bestfriend fly up and then fall down to the ground. I snapped away, taking pictures and laughing hysterically. She couldn't reach me and she struggled to take it off. I looked at Ashley and saw her crying so hard because of her laughing so much. When I looked back at Riley she was already close to being completely untied.

"Oh shit!" I said grabbing my laptop and camera, sprinting to my bedroom.

"You asshole I'm going to kill you." I heard a bang and then a ouch. "Fucking book!"

I locked my door and unmuted my laptop.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" She said holding her stomach.

I heard Riley saying something about making a plan and destroying me, something about embarrassment. I chuckled and connected my camera to my laptop. I clicked the upload button.

"Let the real embarrassment begin." I said with a grin on my face.

"Oh shit nice pictures." Said Ashley checking out the pictures I just uploaded on my facebook. Then I heard a scream.

"Spencer Carlin! I am going to murder your ass if you don't take these pictures off of facebook right now!" Riley screamed.

"Fifteen likes so far Riley!" I yelled back.

"Your ass is mi….oh my boobs look good in this picture, tagging them!" I heard Riley say. I rolled my eyes at her.

"They're shrinking." I yelled to her.

"Shut up."

**Saturday morning…**

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see a UPS guy standing there with a small box. I signed for it and shut the door.

"Ri, there is a package for you!" I yelled. She ran out of her room.

"Oh yay me!" She said kind of excited.

"Loser."

I sat on the couch and she opened the box. It's a letter and a small box. She grabbed the letter and began to read it.

It took her a little while and she began to have tears in her eyes. She grabbed the smaller box and opened it. She picked up what was in it and I saw a key. I was confused. She gave me the letter and before I read it I recognized my dad's handwriting. And then I remembered a conversation I had with him…

"_Spence, when is Riley's birthday?" I was confused as to why he was asking me that but I answered him._

"_May 2__nd__, the day after we finish this semester. Why?"_

"_Just wondering honey, thank you."_

It finally clicked and I read the letter…

**Reviews please! I'll update much faster :)**


	25. Preparing for the Crazy Night

**So I wrote this at work...shocker! lol I hope you guys enjoy it :) It is kind of short but the next one is long and well crazy haha. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

I began to read my dad's letter to Riley…

_Dear Riley,_

_I only just met you and already I feel like you are another daughter to me. I know that you have lost your family and that Spencer is the only thing you had left, but I want you to know that you are welcomed in my family and I'd like you to be apart of it. At first I didn't know what I was going to get you for your birthday and when I asked Spencer when your birthday was an idea popped into my head. I know you and Alyssa are very much in love with each other, I can see it in both of your eyes when you look at each other and when you look at Spencer I know you love her like the best sister ever! That makes me happy which is why I want to officially bring you into this family with a key. They key to this house, because now it's yours too. When you come back you will see the guest bedroom you were in is now decorated and your room. Don't worry I didn't decorate it myself ;) I had professional decorators come. It looks very nice. Happy "early" Birthday Riley and welcome home!_

_Xoxo,_

_Arthur Carlin_

Half way into the letter I was already crying hysterically. I grabbed Riley and held her tight in my arms as she cried into my neck. We were both happy and I think this just made her day.

"Your dad is the best Spence." She said wiping her eyes.

"This is amazing Ri." I said to her kissing her forehead. She grabbed her phone and asked me for my dad's cell number so she could call him. I went back into my room to call Ashley and tell her what happened. She didn't pick up so I texted her.

Spence- Baby I have to tell u something amazing!

Ash- Ok Spence, hold on with mom…shoot me.

I took this opportunity to jump in the shower and begin my day and get ready for tonight's big party. Ashley called me back and I told her what my dad did for Riley.

"Are you serious?" Ashley said on the other line.

"Yeah I read the letter and literally balled my eyes out it was so cute." I said back to her.

"You excited for the party tonight boo?"

"Yeah, but I really wish you could come." I said pouting, even though she couldn't see me.

"Stop pouting Spence," It was incredible that she knew me well, " I really wish I could be there too."

Something wasn't right…was she upset that I was going? " Ash are you mad that I'm going?" I asked.

"Not at all Spence…can you hold on for a minute?"

"Uh..yeah sure." I said kind of confused. I waited on the phone for a minute or two when my doorbell rang.

"Riley could you get that?" I yelled out to her. She didn't answer and I opened my bedroom door and heard the shower running. She was in the shower. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole…oh my god it was Ashley!

I flung open the door and jumped into her arms. I missed this girl more than anything in this world! And now she was here with me and she was going to the wildest party in NYC with me. I ran into the bathroom and flung open the curtain to see a naked Riley singing in the shower…

"Ashley is here!" I screamed at her!

"Oh my god! No way! Tell her to come in here!" Ashley then came in and laughed at Riley. "This is going to be even a better party now! Assholes stop checking me out and get out of here so I can finish my song California King Bed!"

We got out of the bathroom laughing and walking into my bedroom. I shut the door and pushed Ashley onto the bed.

"Not only did I miss seeing you, but I missed fucking you too." I straddled her on my bed and began kissing and licking her neck. Soon her shirt was off and my hand was in her pants, teasing her. She moaned in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Spence I need you." She said out of breathe. I slid my fingers in and began moving them quickly making her body arch up. Her moans got louder and I kissed her to stop her from screaming. Its been so long so I knew she was really close. My thumb played with her clit while my fingers moved inside of her. She dug her nails in my back and I moaned. I moved my fingers in and out of her and I felt her body shake.

"Mm Spence I really missed that. The phone sex wasn't cutting it." She laid on my body and kissed my neck. Riley came in.

"You guys so just had sex."

"I hate you Riley." I said to her.

"Hello you both need to start getting ready! Sex can wait!" She paused and thought about that, "actually it can't wait but today its going to have to!"

"After the party I'll give it to you baby." Ashley said whispering in my ear. It made me so wet and I moaned.

We finally got our act together and began to get ready for a crazy night.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	26. The Crazy Party and Something Else

**Sorry guys I was so sick so I couldn't post more! Here is a huge update and honestly I don't know what you guys are going to think about it. It's crazy, but it has to be! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

Ashley, Riley and I have been getting ready for two hours now. Luckily Riley had an extra pair of purple shorts for Ash. Everyone in this party rocks out our colors, the girls deck out in long socks, shorts and tanks while the guys usually end up just wearing long socks, shorts and painting their upper body. There is so much purple you probably will get sick of it after a while. I finally finished straightening my hair and Riley was putting purple NYU letters on Ashley's arm. We were going all the way with this and making sure to party hard tonight. Once we were done Riley quickly called Alyssa and said she'd call her tomorrow. It was time party!

"Okay so Aria said she'd meet us at the entrance." I said looking at my text. "Ri, don't forget your school ID!" I yelled at her, she was finishing up in her room. In this party all you needed was a school ID, no regular ID for drinking. That's how exclusive this party was. Once you were in, you got it all.

Riley finally ran out of her room. "Holy shit I look fucking hot!" Said Riley staring at the mirror near the door. She looked at us, "damn we all look hot."

All three of us are wearing purple NYU mesh shorts, White wifebeaters with the Official NYU letters on the front and your major on the back. So mine said ART, Riley's said TISCH and since Ashley is a guest hers says GUEST. We have white socks with purple lines on the top, purple mardi gra beads and purple head bands. Then we had purple paint on our arms that said NYU and glitter everywhere!

Finally, Riley is completely ready and we fly down the hall and right into the elevator. Riley is jumping up and down on the elevator, while Ashley is yelling at her to stop before the elevator breaks. I'm just so fucking excited I can't breathe. We run out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk.

"I'll get us a cab." I said. I walked to the street and flew my hands up. A cab stopped right away. I turned and looked at them. "Well I'm dressing like this everyday if it will get me a cab this fast." They laughed and we jumped in.

"Let me guess, NYU party on the east side ladies?" Asked the driver.

"That's a great guess…what gave it away?" Said Riley. We all laughed and he drove off. It took us ten minutes to get there because of the intense Saturday night traffic. The city never sleeps, especially at this time. When we finally arrived, the club lights were seen through the doors, you heard the DJ and the music blasting. There were students outside screaming and cheering at all three of us. We did the same back. The bouncer was a big tall man who looked super scary.

"Hey ladies, ID's for the party?" He said.

"Here yah go, and she's my guest." I said while looking at Ashley.

"Turn around and let me see your shirt." The bouncer said. Every year the NYU party has special Tee's and tanks made. You order them ahead of time and then get them sent the day of the party. This keeps the party crashers away. The font of the letters are changed every year and you don't know what they look like till that day. Since at the time we ordered, Ashley was still going we got one for her.

"Okay you guys are good to go."

We walked through the doors, were in a hallway with black sheets on the walls. It was super dark but it had to be that way. People outside of the party tried to take pictures when students opened the doors and we had to hide the whole thing from them. So we had to go through this dark hallway to get to the real party. We walked right through the second door and the music blasted in our ears.

"This is fucking amazing!" Ashley yelled at us.

Riley and I looked at eachother grinning. "We know." Both of us said in unison.

This whole place was decorated in purple. There was a graffiti wall done of the city and the NYU sign on the top. Everyone was decked out in paint and colors.

"Aria texted me again and said she was at the bar, and that she couldn't wait for us any longer." I said in Ashley's ear.

"Okay lets go." She said back to me. I knew Ashley didn't like Aria very much but she had nothing to worry about.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and led her to the bar, with Riley following us. Riley saw a few of our friends and screamed running towards them. Aria saw me and hugged me.

"Hey beautiful, oh and I think I've seen you before." She said looking at me and then Ashley.

"I'm Ashley." She said kind of coldly.

Aria seemed to ignore it and looked back at me and smiled. This night was going to be…interesting?

I got us drinks and Riley got us shots.

"Look at these cool purple shots!" She said excitedly. "To friends and family!" She said looking at me and Ashley. We drank the shots and went straight to the dance floor. Ashley and I began to dance together while Riley danced with a few of our friends, including Aria.

"Baby I'm going to sit for a little and grab us a table!" Ashley said in my ear.

"We reserved a table, its right there." I pointed to a table that was literally right infront of us.

"Perfect." She said kissing my lips. I looked in her eyes and I know right there she wanted me. I bit my lip as she walked away. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Riley then pulled me from my thoughts.

"Let's go sexy, time to dance with me." She said pulling my tank top and pulling me towards her. I smiled at her and looked at Ashley. She raised her drink and winked at both of us. Why did I have a feeling something was going to happen tonight?

Riley started dancing with me, holding me close and I couldn't help but to see Aria staring at us. Our friends Taylor, Steph and Alexa were dancing with Aria but she seemed to keep her gaze on Riley and me. I guess if you didn't know Riley and I you'd think we were having sex on the dance floor. So yeah we were hot. Ashley then came up to us and got inbetween us dancing in the middle. It was getting really hot and the drinks started to get the best of me. I think it got the best of all of us, and that's when the party really begins.

I grab Ashley's hips and bring her body closer to me. She is breathing on my neck and it's driving me crazy. Aria grabs Riley and they begin to dance.

"Your driving me crazy sexy." I said in her ear.

She looked in my eyes and kissed me hard. This kiss was full of want and lust. Our hands are all over eachother, grinding to the music. I see Riley come up to us and take Ashley from me. She sticks her tongue at me.

"Stealing her from you bitch, she's hot!" She yelled at me.

I look at them dancing and grinding now and it's actually turning me on. I seriously need a drink. I go to the bar and order myself a Malibu baybreeze. I forget how many drinks I've had already but its okay, tonights an exception. I can't believe seeing Riley and Ashley dancing turned me on, it had to be the alcohol. I looked at them and they were dancing hardcore on eachother. I had to look away.

"Is it jealousy or do you want a threesome?" I heard Aria say. I looked at her now and she was checking me out. It then hit me with what she said.

"A threesome with my girlfriend and Riley!" I asked in shock.

She looked at me. "Uh yeah, your eyeing them and kinda drooling." She said laughing.

"I hate you sometimes." I said pushing her.

"You love me, which is why your going to dance with me." Before I could protest she grabbed my hand and I chugged my drink. We were on the dance floor near Ashley and Riley. We started to dance too.

Aria had her hands on my hips and she got closer and closer. Her face was so close to mine I thought she was going to kiss me. We danced for a little while longer until Riley came up and grabbed me.

"Watch it, she's taken." Riley said pulling me away from Aria. I looked back at Aria and she winked at me.

All my friends and Ashley were stitting at our table.

"Spence! We just ordered shots." Steph said. "Oh and I love your girlfriend, can I have her?"

I kissed Ashley. "All mine, no sharing." I said.

The shots came and we toasted. "Ladies, what happens at this party and tonight, stays with all of us." Said Riley. We agreed and drank.

I saw Riley go up to Aria and whisper something to her.

…..

"You need to back off of Spencer. I see the way you look at her Aria." Riley said.

"I'm just flirting, nothing wrong with that." She said looking at Riley up and down. "You know, your really hot."

"Yeah, taken too sweetheart."

"Is she around?" Aria said getting closer.

"Aria go hook up with someone else."

…

Riley came back to our table and I went up to her and whispered in her ear. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Spence." She said smiling me at me. I shrugged it off and saw Ashley up against a wall watching me and talking to a few of my friends. I smirked at her and began walking up to her.

I put both my hands on the wall and stood really close to her. We began to dance up against the wall and I ended up being the one on the wall. She grabbed my hips and moaned in my ear. I lost my breath. Hearing her moan always turned me on. She would do it sometimes just to tease me, it always worked. We were sweating and kissing eachother, still moving to the beat. I look behind Ashley and see Riley and Aria dancing. And then I see Aria kiss Riley. Shit.

I tell Ashley and she turns around. Riley then pushes Aria off of her and comes towards me.

"Spence, you know I had nothing to do with that nor did I want it, what do I do?" I knew that Riley didn't do it and that Aria was getting into a lot of trouble tonight.

"Its okay, just forget about it and don't let it ruin your night." I said to her. I knew she would feel guilty about this tomorrow.

We went to the heart of the dance floor and grinded. I got us drinks and I knew we were having way too many but couldn't stop. I danced with Taylor while Riley and Ashley danced. I kept looking at them.

"Why do I have a feeling a three way is so going to happen?" She said in my ear.

"Why is everyone saying that?" I said back to her.

"The way you guys are dancing and the way you look at both of them dancing with eachother." She then looked at both of them. "I don't blame you though, that's hot."

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued dancing with Alexa joining us. The DJ was talking and we cheered on, drinks in our hands.

"Lets drink this crazy ass night away New York!" Said the DJ, then he blasted the music and we began dancing again. I go up to Ashley and Riley and they both grab me in. I'm in the middle and I can feel the want on both of them. In the back of my head I heard myself screaming, you cannot have sex with Riley again! But I ignored that and thought that would never happen. I look at Ashley and she kissed me. I felt Riley's hands go under my tank, touching my skin. This was wrong. My sister would not be happy. But we couldn't stop. I'm blaming it on the alcohol.

I turn around and face Riley now, my back grinding on Ashley. Ashley has her hands on my hips low, moving to the beat of the music. Riley is very close to me, she looks in my eyes with lust. I remember seeing her give me that look once before. She has her hand on my back and her other hand is touching Ashley's. I can't help but to have my hands close to Riley's ass. This is getting so hot and I can't take it. Ashley starts kissing my neck.

"Are we turning you on Spence?" I heard Ashley say in my ear. I nodded my head. Riley smiled and then got closer to my face like she was going to kiss me, but then I see her kiss Ashley. And that right there started something very bad. I moaned.

I kissed Riley hard, we made out while Ashley kissed my neck.

"Spence." Ashley said. "Let's go back to your place."

All three of us went straight for my apartment. I'm so going to regret this.

**Tell me what you guys think! I will continue this little sex scene but you know me…I have to cut it off till the next chapter! I know the whole three way is like wow! But something big and dramatic has to happen…obviously. Reviews!**


	27. My Girlfriend, My Bestfriend and My Bed

**Okay so since I didn't update for awhile because of me being a big baby when I'm sick I decided I would be a super nice person and catch up ;) Updates are coming fast! Now I completely and fully agree with you guys (tbplrbear1 and Judelltar) being drunk is NOT an excuse for cheating…there is no excuse for that. I have a girlfriend and we have been together for two years, I would never in my life cheat on her especially under the influence. BUT unfortunately this does happen to a lot of people, especially in the college life. This is a story though, and well come on three hot girls having sex ;) it is pretty hot! Hope you likie :)**

Somehow we find the apartment but can't unlock the door. As much as I try to concentrate I just can't get the key in the hole. Ashley and Riley are kissing and laughing up against the wall at my epic failing. I watch them kiss and it makes me lose all my concentration, I drop my keys.

"Shit." I say under my breath. They both laugh at me.

"Baby, baby…give me the keys." Ashley says to me, grabbing me and kissing me. She grabs the keys from me and tries to unlock it. Riley then pins me up to the hallway wall and we start kissing intensely. I know this is wrong, I know it is, but I can't stop. They say when your drunk your inner feelings come out because you can't stop them…I guess I wanted to have a hot three-way with my girlfriend and bestfriend.

"Spence I want to fuck you so bad." Riley whispered in my ear. So wrong but so hot, I couldn't help but moan.

"Guys I opened it!" Ashley said, doing a happy dance.

Let the fun begin.

Riley and I turn towards her and push her in our apartment. I shut the door behind me and lock it. I go up to Ashley and take her tank off, Riley is behind me kissing the back of my neck. I feel a tug on my tank and without thinking my arms go up to have my shirt removed. Riley took it off, and they both led me to my bed. Ashley and Riley start making out on my bed and I watch in awe. It has to be the most hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. I snap back to reality when Riley lays her body on mine and her lips attach to my lips. In that exact moment I wanted her so bad and I was going to have her right now. I ripped her tank off and looked at her body, it was tan and sexy. I look behind her and see Ashley touching her stomach and kissing her. Riley was straddling me while this was happening. I sit up and grab Ashley's neck, kissing her hard.

"Riley." Ashley said. Riley looked at her. "Fuck her."

The way Ashley said it made a shiver run down my body right in between my legs. Ri nodded her head and looked at me, pushing me back down. Soon after our lips were connected again. Our tongues touching. I began teasing her with my tongue, slowly licking her bottom and top lip, I knew it was driving her crazy. She pulled herself away and took my shorts off in one motion. I lay there in a bra, thong and long socks…breathing heavily. She starts kissing my stomach and my body arches with the soft contact. All I want is for her to go lower and lower. She knows this and smirks at me. Ashley then kisses me while Riley teases me. Ri's fingers slowly touching my clit making me hold my breath. It becomes harder and harder to kiss Ashley. Ashley touches my right breast, making my nipples really hard. The pleasure that was surging through my body was amazing. Then I feel two fingers slip right into me and my body arches right away, a loud moan coming out of my mouth. This makes both of them moan. Riley begins moving them inside of me, going in and out and I grab Ashley's hand. Ash starts kissing Riley while my bestfriend fucks me. I knew I would orgasm soon, how could I not?

Riley, not stopping, goes in between my legs and begins licking my clit, her fingers still going. She stops and goes right up to Ashley's mouth and slides her tongue in her mouth.

"Mm, so fucking hot." I hear Ashley say.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey Alyssa come down here!" Arthur said.

Alyssa was in her room watching tv and wondering what her girlfriend and sister were doing. She knew they were having tons of fun probably partying hard.

"Coming dad." She answered. She ran downstairs. "What's up?"

"So since you have off Monday and Tuesday I was thinking we take a trip and go see the girls…Ash is done school on Monday and handed in her project already so she will stay there till Spence and Riley are done. We can go tomorrow and then leave Tuesday, that way you see all the girls." Arthur said.

"Oh my god that's amazing! Okay I will go pack up some stuff now." She said excitedly.

Xxxxxxxxx

My eyes start rolling back, Riley's fingers moving faster in me. I know I'm going to get off in a matter of seconds.

"Ri, fuck!" I said out loud. I grab her back and my nails dig. I scratch her hard. I don't know if I made her bleed or not because our bodies are so sweaty. She curls her fingers and puts them deep in me. I scream with pleasure and reach my climax. I don't even give myself a second to breath because Ashley is on Riley. All clothes are gone now and Riley is laying on the bed with Ashley's naked body straddling her. Before Ashley does anything a phone goes off. She gets up and goes to see what it is. I ignore it and jump on Riley looking at her. I give her the evil smirk and she pulls my head towards her, we start kissing. I didn't want to wait around, I just wanted to make her cum. As her bestfriend I know what she loves, I go down her body slowly.

"Spence…" She said out of breath. "You know that gets to me quickly."

"I know you want me to, ever since you heard I can move my tongue fast." I said back to her smirking. Right then and there her eyes look deep in me. Dark, lustful, green eyes, begging me to do it. That was all I needed to continue. My tongue started moving on her clit and she moaned.

Ashley came back. "Your dad texted you saying he's coming tomorrow."

Riley said okay for me. I really didn't hear her, I was too into this. Ashley came ontop of Riley while I was licking her. Riley said something to Ashley, and I saw Ashley straddle Riley's face. Riley was now eating Ashley out. I was becoming very turned on again. My tongue moved faster and I felt Riley's nails dig into my back. I knew that was her payback for probably cutting her's. I smirked and licked faster and faster, I felt her legs buckle and her body start to shake. She was going to have an orgasm, I didn't stop and kept making circles on her clit, her body arched up. She started to scream and so did Ashley. They both climaxed and I sat up wiping my mouth.

Just when I thought this was done, I see Ashley coming towards me and kissing me. This might last all night.

**Reviews make me super happy…obviously ;) And the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update! So for all you lazy people who just read my story! Review! Lol Just kidding. Not really, I'd like to hear what you guys have to say :)**


	28. Guilt and the Big Secret

**Ah your reviews make me super happy! Here is another chapter (see what happens when you review) :) Hope you guys love it! **

I wake up to hearing the doorbell ringing and then banging on the door. My head is pounding and I shove my head under my pillow and groan. Who the fuck is banging on the door? All of a sudden I hear Alyssa's voice coming from behind the front door and some banging. I'm so hungover that I am hearing Alyssa, that is some serious imagination. I hear the banging again. Ugh! I go to get up but there is a body half on mine. I then remember Ashley was here and told her to get off of me. I hear the body groan…and its not Ashley. I look at the face and holy shit! Riley! Oh my god I cheated on Ashley with my bestfriend!

I fly off the bed and look at it. I'm shocked to see not only a naked Riley but also a naked Ashley. I soon remembered everything, all the events from lastnight. We had a threesome, and we had sex for hours. Then I remembered what Ashley told me. Shit my dad and Alyssa is here at my front door. Oh my god I had sex with my bestfriend…which is my sister's girlfriend. Oh my god.

"Get up now!" I said to both of them. "Alyssa and my dad are at the door! Get some clothes on now!" I said. I ran to get some clothes on and stopped right infront of the mirror to see three deep cuts on my back, I then look at Riley's back and see the samething. Oh my god, I want to die!

"Wait what? What's going on? Oh my god is it the fire alarm!" Riley said falling off the bed and starting to run out of the bedroom.

"No idiot! They are here. Get some clothes on now!" I hissed at her. She looked at me and then Ashley.

"Oh my god…oh my god. Oh my god." She said panicking.

"Yes I know, just please put some clothes on." I said to her.

Ashley got dressed and went right back on the bed. Was fast asleep again. I left her and ran to the front door.

"Dad, Alyssa! You woke me up." I said with a fake smile and a pounding headache. "What time is it?"

"Spence! I missed you, where is my girlfriend?" Alyssa said kissing my cheek and walking right passed me and looking for Riley. Guilt came right to me.

"Hi hunny, its 10:23." My dad said kissing my forehead. "Lets go to a diner I'm sure you want some coffee."

I put my hand on my forehead and pray for this scary dream to be over. I walk to my room and see Alyssa sitting on my bed poking Ashley.

"Is she dead?" Alyssa said looking at me in wonder.

"Probably." Said Riley walking in my room. She gave me a look.

"Riley! I missed you so much!" Said Alyssa jumping into her arms and kissing her softly.

"I-I missed you too Lyss." Riley stuttered. I knew she was so guilty, as was I…for Ashley, well she was dead on my bed.

"Spence, you have more underwear on the floor than I own." Alyssa said looking at three thongs and three bras on the floor near the bed. A set owned my Riley that I ripped off of her last night.

"Ha yeah I just tend to throw them on the floor and pass out…too tired to put them away these past few days because of finals and stuff." I said nervously.

My dad walked into my room. "Is Ashley dead?"

"Oh I guess I should check." I answered walking up to her now. I started to touch her when she jumped up, startled or something.

"Holy shit we did not do that last night!" She said out loud. I stood there stunned, shocked at what she just blurted out…and it needed to be covered up quick!

"What did you do last night?" Alyssa said in confusion. Ashley looked at her with wide eyes and then looked at me. I guess Ashley wasn't sleeping and all of a sudden remembered what happened and freaked.

"Ah….I don't know?" I said lamely.

"Oh Ash are you talking about how Spence and I took your clothes off and made you dance the chicken dance?" Riley said. She looked at me and gave me the "that was the stupidest thing I've ever came up with" look. I totally agree but played along.

"Oh yeah Ash, I totally forgot! That was hilarious, you were a little drunk." I said playing along in this twisted game.

"She was actually plastered…it didn't take much for her to get her clothes off…tells you something." Said Riley with a grin. She was liking this game now, and I think it was taking her mind off of things.

"Okay we get it Ri!" Ashley said getting up. "I need coffee."

We all agreed and decided to walk to a diner two blocks away. These three days were going to suck.

After the diner we went back to the apartment and just relaxed. I think my dad and sister understood…to a certain extent…that we had a long night and couldn't do much today so we sat down on the couches and had a major Netflix movie day. It was relaxing but at the same time gave me time to think about last night. I'm not going to deny and say it wasn't hot, because it was very fucking hot, but it was wrong too. It was super wrong because I had a threesome with my sister's girlfriend. I wouldn't be so flipped out if my bestfriend wasn't dating my sister, I mean yeah it would be kinda weird knowing she is so close to me but having sex with your bestfriend isn't wrong, it's the cheating part that sucks. I'm not jealous that her and Ashley had sex, I mean you can't be to have this happen. I obviously wouldn't want Ashley to go off and have sex with other people, I love her. This all goes down to my sister and how all three of us betrayed her. Her sister, girlfriend, and close friend betrayed her, and if she found out this would crush her. I had to talk to Ashley and Ri, this could not get out…especially to Alyssa.

After watching a few movies and chilling out in the living room we decided it was time to get a good nights rest. Riley and I did have classes tomorrow morning. Riley was in the bathroom brushing her teeth with Ashley and I took this opportunity to talk to them. I walked in and shut the door.

"Guys we need to talk." They looked at me and nodded their heads. "We can't tell Alyssa…we can't tell anyone, because if it gets around it will eventually find it's way to Alyssa. You remember what we said lastnight at the party, what happens at the party and after, stays with us forever! I can't have my little sister crushed." I said to both of them in a whisper.

"Spence, I love her! We have to tell her at some point. I can't live forever with the biggest secret that I cheated on her with you AND Ashley…at the sametime." Riley said guilt written all over her face.

Ashley was on my side. "You know that would kill her Ri. You two would break up and she wouldn't speak to any of us. Look I'd like to say it was a mistake but it obviously wasn't. We knew exactly what we were doing, we just had the alcohol give us that last push to make it happen." Ashley said and she was right.

Riley sat on the toilet and put her head to her knees. "Guys I regret it, but then I don't…Oh my god your dad basically made me family and I totally shitted on his daughter! Because I fucked his other daughter!"

"Riley lower your voice!" I said. "We are all wrong here okay? You can't just blame yourself and start thinking things like that. We are human, and humans do things that suck! So we just have to suck it up and not mention this at all ever. Riley I love you and I can't see you hurt okay? Ashley and I will make sure everything is okay."

"Yeah Ri, we both love you and wouldn't do something to hurt you." Ashley chimed in.

Riley thought about it for awhile and finally answered.

"Biggest secret ever…has to be the hottest thing ever. You guys ready to live with that secret and not let it happen again?" She said waiting for our answers.

"Never again." Said Ashley. She actually seemed unsure about that, like she wanted it to happen again even thought she knew it was so wrong. Honestly, it was so hot its hard to not think about it.

I took a deep breath and looked in Riley's eyes. "Never again."

And for a moment, I thought I saw that glimpse of lust come back to Riley's eyes. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

**Tell me what you think! I will give you guys a heads up…major drama will be coming! I'm not sure how I'm going to play this out yet, I want it to be insane. It seems like the girls want more of this sex action…but like I said don't know what I'm going to do! I will figure it out lol Probably lose some sleep but then be like "GOT IT!" lol Reviews :)**


	29. Birthday Girl and Confusion

**Judelltar- They will most deff NOT be swingers! Lmao**

**Here's another update. Kinda slow but I promise the next will be much better :) Thank you for the updates!**

Monday came along and I decided that I had to push the guilt aside and think about my last finals and projects. I told Riley to do the same, I couldn't see her not do well because of what happened. Thankfully we both thought we did well and Riley seemed a little better. She acted perfectly fine towards Alyssa but when she wasn't looking I could see the guilt in Riley's eyes. Every night Ashley and I would talk about it, at one point we both cried. I look at my sister and she is so innocent and happy. Riley and her haven't had sex yet. It was Wednesday now. Riley's birthday. Ashley and I were going to make sure this was her best birthday ever.

"Baby wake up." I said to my sleeping beauty lying next to me. There is a curl on her face and I gently move it off her face and she twitches. It makes a huge smile form on my lips and I can't help but to stare at the girl I am so inlove with. She's perfect and I want to wake up every morning with this amazing girl next to me.

"You know staring at me while I'm sleeping can be a little…freaky." Ashley said opening one eye. "But for some reason, its kinda cute when you do it." She said with her nose crinkling smile.

"I want you sleep with me every night. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms." I said looking deep in her chocolate eyes. At that very moment I knew what I had to do. "Ash, I have to go pick up Riley's birthday gift, stay here and take a shower. I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead.

"Wait! No." She said grabbing my shirt. "Don't leave me." Ashley made the pouty face.

"Boo, I'll be right back okay? I promise."

She kissed my hand and I went off. I had to go to Bestbuy to pick up Riley's gift. When her parents died they were lucky to have a will made up. The money was split in half for her and her brother but he died in the crash too, so all the money went to her. I felt bad that she had to get all her stuff by herself. I knew she was pretty well off with money but I think it kind of upsets her sometimes that she has to get stuff all on her own. As her bestfriend I like helping her once in a while, even though she hates it. So I know she has been talking about an updated program by Adobe that would help her with her film editing, the Adobe Creative Suite 5.5 Production Premium. It's pretty pricey but I have been babysitting like crazy and I don't spend a lot of money so it accumulates.

"Hi I'm here to pick up for Spencer Carlin." I said at the Pick-Up desk. I had to order it and get it delivered to Bestbuy.

I got the program and then went off to the subway. I know that Ashley and I have gone through a lot but our love is stronger than anything. I wanted to show her that buy getting her a promise ring. Not like those ones that say I love you, but a nice ring that only Ash and I know the special meaning. I was cut off when I noticed we were close to 5th Avenue. I get off the subway and I look down at my phone. Ashley texted me.

Ash- Miss u :( almost done?

Spence- Yes baby :) B there soon.

Ash- Ok I made special BDay breakfast for Riley. We will wake her.

Spence- Ok baby. LY

Now it was time to search for a ring!

I went through three shops already and the special ring just wasn't coming to me yet. I walked down further and away from 5th and found a jewelry shop that looked promising. Each glass had beautiful rings but still didn't find the perfect one. Then I found it. It was a white gold ring, with black diamonds going all around it, almost like an eternity ring. It then had ten white diamonds going around. It was beautiful. I ended up getting it and telling myself Love doesn't have a price, even if I am broke now. I decided to wait till tomorrow to give it to her since today was Riley's day and I didn't want to take away from it.

Almost home and just one more block left. I'm looking down at my phone when I bump into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I say looking up. "Aria?"

"Oh hey Spence, how are you? You and your clan left the party pretty quickly, did something happen?" She said with a smirk. It was weird how she was acting.

"No, we got to the apartment and passed out on the couch." I answered.

She looked at me with disappointment. I don't get it.

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yup, I remember everything. We were going to play strip poker but that didn't happen." I said with an honest face.

"Oh okay. Well anyways I'm going to California next week and was wondering if we could meet up and hangout."

"Uh sure, just give me a call." I said not sure if I really wanted to.

"Alright I'll text you later."

That was really weird. Ever since we got closer things started to get weird on her part. I've realized she is a jealous type and not only with girlfriends but with friends and everything in general. Something was up with her, I just didn't know what.

I finally got to the apartment and went inside. As I opened the door I smelled bacon, eggs and all sorts of yummy stuff. I walk into the kitchen and I'm greeted by a concentrated Ashley cooking eggs.

"Hey baby, that took forever! Did you have problems with them?" Ashley asked kissing me softly.

"Ah yeah, they thought they didn't have it but it ended up being in the wrong pile." I lied.

"That's so annoying. I'm glad you got it though. Breakfast is almost done. I ran to the bakery and got us bagels and muffins." Ashley said looking accomplished. It was so adorable. "Go wake up your bestfriend!"

I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. I opened Riley's bedroom door and saw her passed out on the bed, covers on the floor. I laughed at my crazy bestfriend.

"Wake up birthday girl." I said softly to her, sitting on her bed.

She opened her eyes and then flew up. "Its my birthday!" She then stumbled a little. "Shit, got up too fast…a little dizzy."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Happy Birthday beautiful." I said going up to her and kissing her cheek. "I have a present for you, you have two choices…get it now unwrapped…or wait till after breakfast and unwrap it." I said giving her the options.

"Hm, too impatient give it to me now." She said with a pout and her arms crossed. She was a five year old everytime on her birthday…I loved that.

I got the bag and gave it to her. "So its from bestbuy. Hm…" She grabbed the box out and screamed. "Oh my god Spence I wanted this so bad! Thank you so much!" She said jumping on me. I landed on her bed with her straddling me. We stayed there for a moment just looking at eachother.

"Spence?" She asked.

"Yes birthday girl?" I said kind of confused at the way she said my name. It's like she was nervous or something.

"I have something…uh, nevermind." She said. I took this chance to wrestle her down. "Spence that's cheating!"

All the awkwardness was gone. And I've never felt more confused about a lot in my life. What was that about?

**So what you guys think? Tell me :) Reviews!**


	30. I Want a Puppy

**Okay so I am babysitting, and the baby is sleeping…instead of drawing my friend's tattoo I thought why not write as many chapters I can in five hours! Lol Lucky you guys! **

**Judelltar- Ahh you'll have to see ;)**

It's been days now and all three of us are back in California. Riley's birthday was fun and all the nervousness and awkwardness went away…thank god. I honestly have no idea what that was about but I stopped worrying about it. I know Riley has been pretty upset about the whole "event" and she always acted funny when something crazy like that happened. When we got back to my dad's Riley saw her new room she cried and jumped on my dad…like actually jumped on him. I just woke up on this splendid Monday morning and went straight to my laptop to see if I got all my grades back. Yes I've been obsessed and check every second.

"Hey Spence, I'm going for a run in a bit, wanna come…oh you do, okay perfect!" Said Riley coming in my room and deciding that question for me.

"Give me a sec, I just want to see if my grades came in." I told her.

"Oh yeah I got mine today!" Ri said with a smile on her face.

"Really? What did you end up with?" I asked her now looking at her while my grade page loaded.

"I got all A's except one class…stupid class, I got a B in that one." She said looking annoyed at that.

"That is so annoying." I look back at my page and see my grades up. All A's…score! "Yes 4.0 this semester! My total is 3.8 now." I jumped up and did a victory dance.

"That's so good Spence. I'm not surprised though." My bestfriend admitted.

We both were amazing in school. We also had no lives when school was in session, studying and doing our projects is all we did during the semesters. I threw on clothes and got my sneakers on, run time.

Three miles later we end up at a mall strip with tons of people shopping. I had no idea how I was going to get back, I was so tired. We both sat down and drank some water and just talked.

"Spence I have no idea if I want to be a director or what! I do need to have a well done documentary done by September 2nd though. Then hand it in and hopefully my professor likes it enough to give it to an agency." Riley began saying.

"I'll help you out, plus you have that editing program now which will make it pretty easy for you." I answered.

"Actually I just ordered the book to learn everything about this one. There are quite a few things I don't know about it so I want to know it like the back of my hand. I also have to figure out what my documentary will be on." She said looking at the shoppers.

"Let me pay for it! I got you the program, and well I should have thought of that!" I said.

"Spence you spent a shitload on Ashley's ring, I can't have you do that." Riley answered looking at me.

I haven't given the ring to Ashley yet. I thought about it and wanted to paint her a picture to give it to her with. Plus I was waiting for that perfect moment. I wasn't having second thoughts at all, just waiting.

"Ri, I've been babysitting like crazy and I'm also looking for a job. Actually DickBlick Art store is right here can we go in so I can apply?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, let's go."

I entered the store and asked for the manager. They actually were hiring and I spoke to the manager saying I needed a summer job and that I was an art major so I was experienced and knowledgeable about all the art supplies. She liked me a lot and had me apply, she also told me about a transfer program where I can work at the city store during school part-time. I really lucked out. She would give me a call tomorrow.

We walked out of the store when I saw a familiar face. Aria.

"Spence! What a small world! Oh hey Riley." She said with an8u7 1, attitude towards my bestfriend.

"Aria." Said Riley staring at Aria with disgust.

Aria looked at me. "Spence we should hangout, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing. Want to come over and we can chill?" I asked, not sure if that was the best idea.

"Okay, text me your address and we will set up a time."

"Alright, we have to run back home now. See you later." I said.

I turned around and we began to run back home.

"Spence, why would you want to hang out with her, something is not right with her. Plus I hate her, she seems to only like you and no one else." Riley explained.

"Ugh I know but I told her I would. Just this once then never again."

Eventually we arrived home and I felt like I was going to die, my legs were jello. I went straight to the kitchen and saw my dad.

"How was your run girls?" My dad said cutting up fruit.

"It was good Arthur, tired. I need a drink." Riley breathed out going to the fridge. She threw me a water bottle.

"Yeah we ran six miles today. But we had a break at three miles." I told him.

"Wow that's a lot. Have some fruit please, you both need it."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks poppa Arthur." Riley said. He laughed at her and went to the den.

Alyssa was still in school and it didn't end till the beginning of June. Jake aka "asshole delinquent" was also in school and thankfully was being shipped to boot camp right when school was over. I took this time to do some of my art and hangout with Ashley. It was a quiet time and I needed a break from everything. I grabbed the house phone and called Ashley.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Spence, how was your run?"

"It was good. Aria is coming over later for a little. Come over please!" I begged her.

"Ugh hate her. Okay I will be there at four…is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I had an idea.

"Riley I want a puppy."

**Review s!**


	31. Caught By the Psycho

**Haha I am on a roll. Three chapters written in like an hour! The story is getting intense! **

"You want a puppy? Are you high?" Asked Riley giving me the "Your crazy look."

"I'm serious, I am responsible and I really want one." I said seriously.

"Okay but you will have it here in the summer, so don't you have to ask your dad?" Riley asked.

"Oh true…I'll ask him." I said getting up from my chair. "Daddy!"

"Yes hunny?" He asked looking up from the TV towards me. He smiled. I sat next to him and looked at him with my puppy eyes.

"So you know how I am a responsible person…did I mention I got all A's this semester?" Oh yeah I threw in the I got good grades trick.

"Oh wow that's great Spencer! Now what do you want?" My dad knew me so well.

"Okay well it's more like permission. I would pay for it and everything else." I said smiling at him.

"Oh god Spence what is it?"

"Well I want a puppy, but since I'm here during the summer I need permission to have it here with me. I promise it will be well trained and it will stay in my room and sleep with me and everything will be my responsibility. Please dad!" I begged him, hugging him now. I looked at Riley and she smirked at this scene. My dad stayed silent for awhile.

"Spence, you were always a good girl and responsible. Okay you can but it can't be a huge bred dog. Please go small!"

I screamed and kissed his cheek. Victory dance! Second one today.

"Thank you dad! Oh my god yes I have to text Ashley!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. Riley followed right behind me.

"Ri are you okay with this? I mean the puppy will be living with us in the apartment." I said looking at her, completely forgetting about that. She starred at me with that famous smile of hers.

"Of course, could I say no to you ever?"

"No, I guess not! Thanks." I went up to her and hugged her. She didn't let go and we stood like that for a while.

"Spence I-" She was cut off by my phone.

I broke the hug and grabbed my phone. Ashley texted me back. I was going tomorrow morning and she wanted to go with me. Riley promised my dad she would help him at the restaurant so she couldn't come. I grabbed my laptop and checked my bank account to see how much money I had. I knew I had well enough to go ahead with this but just double checked and researched what I would need.

Hours passed and it Aria was on her way here. I told Ashley, Riley and Alyssa to be on their BEST behavior. Riley flipped me off and Ashley chuckled. This was going to be interesting! The door bell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Aria there.

"Hey Ar, come in." I told her.

"Wow Spence this is a huge mansion…amazing!" She said looking around in awe.

"Thanks this is my dad's place. The girls are upstairs so let's go."

"The girls?" She asked.

"Yeah my girlfriend, Riley and my sister." I stated.

"Oh I thought it was just going to be you and me, but whatever." She said. I gave her a dirty look but she didn't see.

We walked upstairs and went to my room. The girls said hi and Aria said it back with no emotion. After small talk we decided on a movie and just talked about random stuff. Riley was texting me about Aria even though Ri was sitting right next to me.

Riley- I totally figured her out.

Spence- Tell me.

Riley- shes obsessed with u.

Spence- no way!

Riley- are u kidding?

Riley was right. This girl was trouble, she was jealous of Ashley and Riley. Shit I wouldn't be surprised if she was jealous of my own sister. It was actually weird, her and my sister were getting alone.

Riley- Im getting annoyed that lyss and her are talking so much!

Spence- yeah its strange.

We both looked at the two talking intensely to eachother. I showed Ashley my texts so she was up to date with the secret conversation. She nodded her head in agreement and then rolled her eyes. She wasn't liking the obsession thing towards me. It was actually pretty cute Ashley getting jealous over it.

"Hey guys I'm going to show Aria my latest artwork in my room! We will be right back!" Alyssa said grabbing Aria's hand. They left before we could say anything.

"Wow that was annoying." Riley said.

"You jealous?" Ash asked her.

"No! I mean do I even have a right to be jealous anymore?" She said. I saw the guilt all over my bestfriend's face. It upset me.

"Hun you can't do this to yourself." I answered. She then looked at me with that weird look again. "Anyways remember what I said no telling!"

"Spence, we had a threesome…with Ashley. All three of us! Does that not kill you!" She asked looking at me.

"Lower your voice! And yes it does! Ugh I don't want to talk about it right now okay? Especially with her down the hallway!" I said. I was probably more guilty then both of them put together. I was just better at hiding it.

XXXXXXX

"Wow nice sketches!" Said Aria faking her enthusiasm. She really just wanted Alyssa. Aria was very attracted by her, she looked a lot like her latest obsession…Spencer. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"Down the hall passed Spence's room." She answered.

"Okay stay here, I'll be right back."

Aria walked down the hall and heard Spencer, Riley and Ashley talking to eachother. She smirked and stood by the door to hear what they were saying.

"You jealous?" Ash asked her.

"No! I mean do I even have a right to be jealous anymore?" Riley said.

"Hun you can't do this to yourself." Spence answered. "Anyways remember what I said no telling!"

"Spence, we had a threesome…with Ashley. All three of us! Does that not kill you!" She asked looking at me.

"Lower your voice! And yes it does! Ugh I don't want to talk about it right now okay? Especially with her down the hallway!" Aria heard Spencer say.

"Bingo." Aria whispered to herself.

**Reviews make me update much quicker! Make me happy :)**


	32. Those three Words so Dangerous

**Alexa- I'm glad you like the story :)**

**So I'm guessing you all hate Aria…well so do I lol I'm bored again so I'm writing as many chapters as I possibly can. Get ready for the drama!**

Aria left, thank god, and now we are just chilling in my room and talking about my new puppy I will be getting tomorrow. I sat on my bed and had a piece of paper writing down things I will need to buy. When I get excited about things I will forget important things I need to get so I want to make sure I have it written down so I can get it and not forget. I told the girls I knew what type of dog I wanted.

"Okay so I looked up different small breeds and I decided on one that I really want." I said to them.

"Oo Spencer tell!" Alyssa said with a grin on her face.

"Okay well I decided on a Mini Pinscher! Because they are small but they look badass!" I said excitedly.

"Aw baby they are so cute! That's a perfect choice." Ashley said grabbing my hand. She then kissed me. I knew she was so happy for me.

"Lucky! Badass dog…I like, can I wrestle it?" Riley asked?

"Yes you can Ri, he or she will kick your ass…kinda like me everytime we wrestle." I stated winking at her. She stuck her tongue back at me.

The rest of the night we brainstormed about what I needed, from puppy food to a toothbrush. I think I had everything set. I asked Ashley to sleep over so we could wake up and go right away. Well that and I really missed sleeping with my beautiful girl. Riley and Alyssa went to their rooms.

"Spence, it makes my heart skip when I see you so happy. I'm so glad you're getting this puppy, I'm just really happy that your excited baby." Ashley said holding me in her arms while we laid down on my bed. That made me smile and I looked up at her and kissed her.

"Ash, I'm super happy every day. I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world, I'm a lucky girl…I'm always happy." I said to her. We just stared at eachother for awhile and I thought maybe I would just skip the painting and give her the ring now. "Ash-" I was cut off by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and my dad popped his head in.

"Hey girls, Spence I just wanted to give you this." He said walking into my room and coming to my bed.

I grabbed it and looked at what it was. It was a Petco giftcard for $250.

"I'd thought I would give the new furry family member a present." He said with a smile. I really did have the best dad. I got up from my bed and hugged him.

"You are THE best dad in the world." I said in his ear. I then kissed his cheek.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. My life was great, I had a amazing girlfriend, a bestfriend that truly was my bestfriend, a sister I love so much and an incredible dad. Puppy shopping tomorrow!

The next morning…

I woke up with kisses all over my face. I opened my eyes to see Ashley smiling at me.

"You excited my cute boo?" She said. It took awhile for me to think about what she was saying and then I remembered what I was doing today…puppy shopping! I jumped out of bed and kissed her.

"Yes! Get dressed go!" I said with a squeal.

We got dressed and ready in record speed, we jumped in my truck and went off to the puppy shops in town. I went to one where they didn't have any mini pinschers so we left and went to another place. We arrived at the store and it seemed pretty big. I wouldn't really buy from a pet shop but I wanted a baby min pin and didn't feel like dealing with breeders…to impatient and I wanted it now! I walked in and saw a cage filled with min pins. I ran right up to them.

"Ash how the hell will I pick? They are all so cute!" I said grabbed her hand. An associate came up to me and asked me if I needed help.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking to buying a puppy min pin today but I don't know which one I want…you guys have a lot!"

The man chuckled. "Yes we do, they were actually shipped here and we got them a couple days ago. They are a little over a month old." He said to me.

"Wow they are babies. That's perfect, I want to see my puppy grow." I said.

"Well I have an idea. I'm going to take you to the petting station and since no other customers are here I will just put all of them in the pet station with you. You can choose by playing with all of them." He told me.

Ashley and I waited in the pet station. Him and three other workers had two puppies in their arms and put them one by one in the pert station. I had eight of them running around and playing. It was so cute! I played with all of them and checked out each one. Some were chubby and some were good weight. I sat on the floor and they all came up to me and jumped on me. Ashley laughed.

"This is so hard! I want them all." I said out loud.

"That would be a great idea, your dad would be so happy!" Ashley said laughing and playing with them.

One of the min pins ran after a toy and pounced on it, grabbed it and took it to me. I grabbed the toy from her and she cocked her head side ways like she was confused. I laughed and realized I liked this one a lot. I grabbed the little pup.

"I want this one." I stated.

"Great!" Said the store clerk. He grabbed the puppy and went to the desk. We followed him and I filled out some paperwork and gave him my debit card. Everything was set and he gave me the puppy. "Congratulations on your new puppy! If you have any questions just give us a call!"

"Thank you!" I said back. We went to the truck and Ashley got into the driver seat so I could be with my new baby. "Off to Petco to spoil my new puppy!"

We drove off and I pet my new mini.

"What do you want to name her?" Ashley asked me.

"You know…she looks like a Romi…yeah Romi!" I liked that name for her.

"Aw that's a cute name baby, I love it, little Romi." She said petting her.

I took a picture of Romi and sent it to my dad, Riley and Alyssa. We arrived at Petco and I kept Romi in my arms as I got out of the truck and into the store. Ashley grabbed my list out of my back pocket and grabbed a cart. My dad's gift card would save me a lot of money on all my stuff for Romi. I got her a small bed, even though she would sleep on my bed, food, wee wee pads, a toy, a collar and tons of other stuff.

After checking out we grabbed lunch and went to my house. My dad was there and he took the puppy from my arms.

"She is so cute Spence!" He said playing with her on the floor. It made me happy that he liked her.

"Thanks dad and thank you for the gift card again, we are going to set up in my room. Want to come and see what you got her?" I asked.

"I have to go back to the restaurant but when I come back I will come up and see my love!" He said kissing my forehead and then Ashley's.

He left and we went up to my room. I helped Ashley grab a plastic storage box with shelves out of my truck…this was for Romi's stuff. We put it in my room and Romi was running around playing with her new toy I got her. By the time we were done doing everything we needed to do Alyssa and Riley came home. They ran into my room and Riley screamed. Romi answered her by barking at her.

"Oh my god! She is so fucking cute!" Riley said grabbing her.

"Sis she is so adorable and energetic! I love her!" Lyss told me. Alyssa then got a text.

"Alright well I have to go, I'm hanging with Aria." She said. I was in disbelief.

"Your kidding right?" I asked her.

"No she's not." Riley answered. I looked at her.

Lyss left and I stood there with Riley and Ashley.

"Hey baby I have to go to work, I'll text you when I'm done. I love you." Ashley kissed me goodbye. I said goodbye and then it was just Ri and I.

"I know your pissed that Lyss is with Aria." I stated looking at Romi now sleeping on my pillow.

"Its honestly whatever. They are friends and I can't stop her." She said staring into space.

"Ri, are you okay? You've been acting so strange lately."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just stressed with this documentary, you know?"

I could tell she was lying. "Alright fine. Isn't my new baby so cute?"

"Spencer I love you."

**Tell me what you think :) Next few chapters will get intense! Just a warning ;)**


	33. The Truth will ALWAYS be Found

**Here is a VERY long chapter! Hope you all enjoy it :) I had NO time to re-read it and correct my mistakes so I am so sorry! Please ignore if any.**

**For the "Unknown Reviewer"- I will most definitely NOT make her a "Aiden" I always hated him. But you will see what happens :) **

"_Spencer I love you."_

At that very moment my heart dropped. I didn't know what to think or what to even say…my bestfriend just said she loved me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, afraid and confused.

There was a long pause and a begging in Riley's eyes. I didn't know what she was trying to tell me with those beautiful green eyes, all I good do was look at her begging her to just talk to me.

"Spence…"

"Yeah?" I answered waiting for her next words. I never thought my own bestfriend was inlove with me…or did I?

"Well Spence, I love you because you've been there for me. Your dad has been there for me, you're the bestest friend anyone could ever have. And I'm lucky to have you in my life." Riley said with a smile.

I was totally off guard, how much of a fool could I be! Of course my bestfriend doesn't love me! I'm such an idiot.

"Oh um I love you too Ri, bestfriends forever?" I said recovering from my inner battle with myself. "Can you watch Romi while I shower?"

"yeah babe no problem." Riley said grabbing Romi and playing with her. I needed to shower before I screamed.

As I walked out of my room I saw Riley run her hand through her hair and let out a big sigh. My look of panic came back and my worst fear rushed through me. My bestfriend was in love with me.

I put the shower on and made sure it was hot. I needed that steam to relax me before I had a meltdown. As I stepped in the hot water hit my back and I winced for the first few seconds till my body got used to it. What if my suspicions were wrong? That could be possible. Riley was my bestfriend, ever since we laid eyes on each other it was like that. Even though in the beginning I thought there was something there, she used to look at me that special way all the time…kind of the way Ashley looks at me. But for the longest time Riley didn't do it anymore…until…the threesome when her and I were having sex. Ugh I can't think about this right now. My thoughts were interrupted with my phone ringing. I dried my hand quickly and grabbed the phone, my head sticking out of the shower.

"Hello?" I asked. It was a number I wasn't familiar with.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Spencer Carlin, can I speak to her please?" Said the familiar voice on the phone.

"This is she."

"Oh hi Spencer is Ally from DickBlick!" Oh the manager from the art store.

"Oh hey Ally, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was just wondering if you could stop by Thursday and fill out some paperwork, I liked you so much you skipped the interview…just don't tell anyone." Ally said.

"Oh wow that's awesome! Thank you so much!" I was ecstatic to have this job.

"Of course, when are you available to start working?" My new manager asked.

"ASAP, I have nothing to do." I laughed.

"Okay perfect, I actually just had someone call in sick for Saturday morning and I will be opening, can you come in at 9 and I can train you then…it can be your first day." She asked me.

"Yes absolutely. I'll be there at 9 for sure!"

"Thank you! So I'll see you Thursday, come in around 2 okay?"

"Alright thank you so much!" I replied.

I hung up with Ally and did a victory dance. Then I almost slipped and died… bad idea. After my shower I got back into my room towel wrapped around me. Usually Riley didn't seem to mind but today was different…it's been different ever since the Summer Bash night. I didn't think much of it and took the towel off, getting clothes to wear. I catch Riley's eyes staring at my naked body…if I didn't know better I would think I just saw lust shown in her eyes…just like that night.

I ignored it and got my clothes on. We both got into my bed and just talked about her documentary she had to work on. It amazed me every time she spoke about her work, I could see the passion and dedication. I looked at Romi, she was snuggled up next to me sleeping. I fell inlove with this puppy already and I just got her.

Two days later…

"Hey Ally!"

It was Thursday and I had paperwork to fill out for my new job. I was pretty excited to start working here and now with a puppy I had to make more money. In several months she had to get all her shots and I knew that was going to be super expensive.

"Hello Spencer. I have you paperwork set up over there. I just need your license and social security card to make a copy." I handed her my SS card and ID. Off to sign my name on tons of paper!

After my paperwork I left the store and called Ashley.

"Hey baby, would you like to go out to dinner?" I asked. Every time I talked to Ashley my heart would flutter and a smile came to my face.

"Aw of course Spence, what time and where are we going?" She asked.

"Hm I'll pick you up at seven and I don't know where we're going yet." I said to her.

Meanwhile…

"Riley your seriously being ridiculous! There is nothing wrong with Aria." Alyssa yelled at Riley.

"Are you kidding me Lyss? She is obsessed with Spencer." Riley yelled back. The two have been freaking out at each other all day. Riley didn't like the fact that Alyssa was going to dinner with Aria, even though Lyss swears they are friends.

"She is not obsessed with Spencer." Alyssa crossed her arms, anger shown in her eyes.

"You seem pretty jealous of that." Riley stated.

"Shut up Ri! I don't like her! I would never cheat on you!" She screamed at her. That last part hit Riley in the heart pretty hard. The guilt flooded her and she stepped back, defeated.

"Fine, I trust you." With that Riley walked out of the room and into her own. She grabbed her phone and texted her bestfriend.

XXXXX

I drive back home when I get a text. I'm at a red light so I check it real quick, its Riley.

Riley- Fight with ur sister. Need u.

Spence- B there soon.

I hope they were okay. I finally got home and went straight inside. I was greeted by my new obsession, Romi.

"Hi my little baby! Mommy missed you so much!" I picked her up and she licked my face all over. She came with me to Riley's room. Once I got in I shut the door and let her on the floor to run around.

"You okay Ri?" I said sitting on her bed.

"She's fucking hanging out with her tonight Spence." I could tell she was crying. "She's a psycho Spence and I know she likes my girlfriend!"

"Okay relax, you need to trust Alyssa." I grabbed her hand and with mine I wiped her tears.

"That's the thing…she said she would never cheat on me. When she said that I almost died right there. I have no right to be jealous Spence. I cheated on her!" Tears were falling down more and more.

"Look at me." She kept looking out the window. "Ri look at me." I grabbed her chin. "You have every right to be upset with her hanging out with Aria. You know Aria better than her, so you obviously know she's bad news. Now for this big secret…maybe we should tell her." With that said Riley looked up at me.

"Are you serious?"

"It's eating me away Ri! And I know it's doing the same to you and Ashley." I said with a big sigh.

"So when?"

"Tonight."

We then heard the front door shut and Alyssa's Jeep start and leave the long driveway.

"Fuck. I can't believe she is actually hanging out with her." I said.

"Ugh I don't want to talk about it anymore." Riley replied.

I kissed her forehead and told her everything would be okay. She just smiled. I started to get ready for my date tonight and of course she was there to help me…she always was.

It was now time to pick up Ashley. "Will you be okay alone tonight?" I asked her. I grabbed my keys and bag.

"Alone? I have my new little bestfriend with me! I was thinking about trying out a wrestling match with her…I'll go easy on her." Riley said. She had Romi in her arms and she winked at her when she said she'd go easy on my dog. What a nut.

"Okay you two! Don't cause trouble please. Ri please make sure she pees on the Wee Wee pad, when she does say good girl and give her a T-R-E-A-T." I spelt out. Romi was getting used to the word and if I said it she would expect one right that moment. I kissed Romi and she licked me back. I then looked at Romi and kissed her cheek. That look in her eyes again. I ignored it and left the house.

It was time to see my beautiful girlfriend. I got to her house and waited in the car. When she walked outside I almost passed out. She looked hot! Her dark ripped skinny jeans, and a sick top to go with it. Her hair was in those loose curls I loved so much. She was absolutely beautiful. Tonight was definitely the night I was going to give her the ring.

XXXXX

"Hey Ar! I missed you!" Alyssa said. She really did miss her new friend and hugged her.

"Hey sexy! I missed you too. So I was thinking we chill at my hotel room and have a few beers while watching a comedy." She said grabbing Aria's hand and taking her in the hotel room. It was actually a beautiful hotel with amazing rooms. Her parents had money.

"Sounds good, what movie?" Lyss asked.

"You choose, we'll order it on the TV. I got us Corona…is that okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect."

XXXXXX

Riley sat on her bed playing with Romi. This puppy had so much energy to burn and Riley loved it. She threw a stuffed animal and Romi would run so fast to get it. Riley laughed everytime.

"You know…you're lucky to have Spence." Riley said to Romi.

Romi sat there and looked at Riley.

"Don't give me that look! I'll pounce on you!"

Romi cocked her head sideways.

"Your too cute!" Riley sat there and was in deep thought. "Mini me can I tell you something and you not tell mommy?"

"I think I'm in trouble…I don't know if I can keep it in much longer." Riley broke down in tears.

XXXXXXX

"Baby I love this place! Their sushi is amazing here." Ashley said to me. I knew this was her favorite place, she was talking about it the other day and I made sure to tell her.

"I know you do." I said with a smile.

We ordered our dinner and I couldn't help but to stare at this beautiful girl infront of me.

"Spence why are you looking at me like that?" She tilted her head.

"Because your beautiful and I can't help it." I replied honestly.

She gave me that sexy smirk she became so famous for to me. "Your just saying that because I look hot tonight and you want to get in my pants."

"Ouch. You caught me. How did you know?" I asked kiddingly.

"Well you've been staring at my boobs this whole time and I caught you checking out my ass a few times while we walked here." She stated. And she was oh so right!

"Yes well when you wear jeans like that what am I supposed to do!"

"You're supposed to wait till dinner…and then you get your dessert." She said with her smirk. Before I could answer the waitress came and gave us our sushi. I stared at Ashley, and winked at the love of my life. From that moment I knew I would marry this girl one day…nothing would stop me or get in my way.

XXXXX

Alyssa and Riley were four beers into their movie and very close to eachother on the bed. Alyssa didn't seem to notice but Aria sure did. She thought it was her time to make a move. She got closer to Alyssa and went to go kiss her.

"W-what are you doing?" Alyssa backed away before Aria could kiss her.

"I was going to kiss you." Aria said bluntly and kind of annoyed.

"I'm dating Riley! Ugh…" Alyssa ran her hand through her hair and whispered to herself. "Riley was right." Aria heard it though.

"Right about what?"

"Right about you being a freak. I should have listened to all of them saying you were trouble. I'm leaving now." Alyssa got off the bed and lost her balance a little. She didn't realize she started to get a little drunk. She didn't care though…she had to get home.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Those sluts said that!" Aria was off the bed and infront of Alyssa now. The alcohol not effecting her like it did Alyssa. "You are a clueless little innocent girl…" She was smirking now.

"Clueless about what?" Alyssa said. She was getting a little scared of Aria.

"Your little sister, and your AMAZING girlfriend, and your sister's girlfriend had a little fun after the Summer Bash Party."

"What are you saying?" Alyssa was now getting annoyed.

"You dumb girl. They had a threesome!" Aria screamed at her.

"Your lying." Alyssa said…tears starting to build up.

"Really? Ask them yourself then. Then we'll see you the real liar is."

Alyssa ran out of the room crying hysterically. Drunk and upset, she sped out of the parking lot and straight to her house.

**:o Do you think she'll make it home in one piece? What do you think will happen next? Reviews!**


	34. More Secrets Come Out

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's a small update but I am writing more right now :) Thank you all for the reviews, I honestly check my phone constantly to see if I get any haha…I know what you all are thinking "wow she's a loser!" ;)**

Dinner with Ashley was amazing. We laughed and talked, and just had a really good time. I was thinking about taking her to the movies but we got a little heated in the car. So we drove home and decided on my place since her mom was home. As we drove through the driveway I saw Alyssa's car parked…oddly. I looked at Ashley and she must have been thinking it was weird too. When I got out of the car I heard screaming coming from inside the house. It sounded bad, and my head whipped around to look at Ashley. She looked nervous and scared, with that look I ran inside of the house. I got through the door the screaming became louder and I realized it was Alyssa screaming, then something shattered. I thought about my puppy and ran upstairs. Ashley was right behind me and I barged into Riley's room. I walked in and saw a crying Riley, a really angry Alyssa and my Romi in a corner scared and shaking…that made me snap.

"What the fuck is going on here! Do you not see a fucking puppy scared shitless in the corner!" I was pissed at seeing my little baby scared and my sister being a lunatic, what was this about. I grabbed Romi and gave her to Ashley, she put her in my room and came back.

Alyssa snickered. She was really raged, and I was furious. "You're supposed to be family…you all are!" She screamed at all of us.

"Lyss, relax…what are you talking about?" Ashley asked. I then realized why she was freaking…she found out.

"How did you find out?" I bluntly said. Why beat around the bush? She knew and she probably wanted answers.

"Who cares how I found out! How could you do this to me Spence? Yes you all were wrong, but YOU are my sister…your blood." That one hit me in the heart pretty hard. It was wrong and I was the worst out of all of us.

"I-I'm sorry Lyss, it was an accident and it shouldn't have happened."

Lyss cut me off before I could say anything else. "Why did it happen? I mean there had to be some type of sexual tension to just fuck my girlfriend!" This was not going well.

"Yeah I guess we all had sexual tension and it just happened, we didn't plan it Lyss, and I promise it won't happen again!" I told her.

"It's not the fact that you won't do it again, it's the fact that you did it. And you hurt me Spence. I thought with Jake being an ass and not having him have my back, you did…but I was just blind to see that you stabbed it." Alyssa said, tears coming from her eyes. She looked at Riley now. "How could you do this to me. I thought you loved me." It came out as a whisper.

"Lyss I do love you. I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen okay?"

"Do you regret it?" My sister said, the tone back in her voice.

"Wh-what?" Riley stuttered.

"You heard me Ri."

Riley didn't speak but just looked at me. Alyssa saw she was looking at me and laughed out loud.

"Oh my god…I get it now!" She said, voice louder. It made me flinch. "You love her." That went towards Riley and my heart dropped. It dropped even more when Riley didn't answer.

"Wait what?" Ashley asked. "You love Spencer as in your in love with her?" Both the girls were looking at her and she just looked scared. I felt bad for her.

She got up. "I think so." She just stared at me and I stood there frozen.

"Wait your kidding!" Ashley began to yell.

"She's not." I finally spoke. I don't even remember thinking about me speaking up. I don't remember wanting to. "I think I knew this. I just didn't want to admit it to myself…because I just wanted it to be how it always is, just us being the best of friends."

"Spencer why didn't you tell me?" Ashley said. I could tell she was hurt by me. I seemed to do that a lot to her. How could I be good for this girl when all I did was hurt her?

"I fucking can't believe this." Alyssa gasped, sitting down on the desk chair. "This is a fucking joke. My girlfriend cheats on me with my sister and friend, then I find out my girlfriend is in love with her bestfriend…which is my sister…whats next?"

I went up to Riley. "Ri, please say your just kidding and look at me with that brilliant smile you always give me when you're kidding. You really don't love me…do you?" Ashley and Alyssa were both saying something but I couldn't hear them, I needed answers and just focused on my bestfriend.

She began crying hysterically. "Look I tried holding in my feelings okay? I tried! I did for awhile and I thought it was just confusion, I love you so much as a friend that I was confused by my feelings, maybe I still am…but after having sex with you I either got more confused…or maybe…or maybe I finally realized I am in love with you."

A million things were spiraling through my head and I didn't have a word to say. I just gave my bestfriend one last look and did what I did best. Run.

**Reviews ;)**


	35. Running Away is What I do Best

**Okay so I came to a conclusion that I will definitely finish this story before my classes start which is September 1****st****. I have a feeling my artwork will take over my life this fall semester! But I think I have a idea for my next story :) I'm thinking a nice preview for you guys would be nice? Let me know!**

I know that my famous running acts need to stop. Running from my problems doesn't do anything but show how much of a coward I really am. The fact is, I just don't want to face my problems. I look down at my hands and see them shaking. This night was going so well and it went downhill so fast. I just keep hurting Ashley, I can't keep doing this to her. She probably hates me, we aren't supposed to keep secrets from eachother and be honest. I should have told her my suspicions…but what if they were wrong? I would have just caused unneeded drama. The battle in my head was interrupted.

"You can't always run you know."

I knew that beautiful voice anywhere. I turned around to see Ashley there, she looked stressed out and just upset. She was crying.

"I know, I just didn't know what to say. Running seems to be the best answer in these situations." I answered.

"Running is never the answer Spencer! I-I just wish you told me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Ash I honestly wasn't sure! I wasn't going to say something when I didn't know if that was true or not."

Ashley just shook her head at me. It made me angry and frustrated. "How am I supposed to trust you Spence? You ran from me twice and now you keep things from me that pretty much are a BIG deal!"

I became shocked at her answer. "Your right. I keep hurting you." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I realized today that I'm just not good for you because I can't do anything but hurt you. I think it's time for you to go home and we will talk later."

I could tell she was holding back from crying even more and just walked into my truck. I followed behind her and got into the truck. The drive to her house was silent and it was killing me. She broke it.

"I can't have you running all the time and just letting you back in my life over and over again Spence. I think we should just spend some time apart and see what happens."

I got to her driveway and tears started pouring down my face. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'll see you around." She got out of the car and started walking to her front door. I couldn't let her go. I got out of the car and ran towards her, I put the ring box in sweater pocket. I wanted to change this around, give her the ring and pretend any of this happened.

Ashley stopped me in my tracks. "Just stop Spencer okay? I'm sick of you doing this! I can't be stomped on! You can't just run and come back when you feel like, things need to change. I'm done Spencer. I'm sorry but I'm done."

I stood there shocked. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything but pain. So this is what it feels to have your heart ripped out? My chest began to close up, but the tears were stuck. Realization hit me and I started to back up. I started to run away like I always did.

"You see what I'm saying! You just back away and run!" She said screaming now. I just kept back up and staring into space. She began walking towards me, I saw her mouth move but I couldn't hear the words. I turned around and ran to the truck. I see Ashley look down at something and pick it up. I didn't know what it was, I just drove away.

When I got home I went straight upstairs and Riley came up to me. I pushed her out of my way and into my room, locking the door and falling to the floor. Romi came up to me and started licking my face. I held her in my arms and fell asleep.

**Another short one I know! And I'm sorry! They will get longer :)Reviews!**


End file.
